Joined Survivors
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Daryl saves a girl one day. Can this sweet talking, foul mouthed, tough to handle girl get BAMF Daryl to stop being awkward? Mix up to season 3 and changes from season 2 also. Watch as this girl gets Daryl to open up, while on a whirl wind of a time. What can happen? Will the Governor be in this? What will Daryl do? How will this go? Will they live? Will they die? Daryl X OC
1. Chapter 1: Lucky To Be Alive

Joined Survivors

**Author's Notes: I don't own TWD. This is a little different to the series. Pretend there was no Randell incident. That Michonne and Andrea found the group, that Dale was saved from the walker before it killed him and Sophia never moved from under the car. This is the start of season 3 and it will be different...More or less. It will be different I tell you that. Some plots will stay the same. This is rated M for various reasons.**

**My mind can get a little crazy. This story will have self-harm, violence, adult themes and some gruesome scenes. Oh and some bad language! Yeah...So another note is: I've already planned chapter two. Please review, they help out a lot. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucky To Be Alive

**DPOV**

We'd finally just got into the cells and cleared them out. Cleaned them and burnt the walkers that were around. Everyone was safe and alive. Especially since we got over run at the farm with walkers. We were settling in and searching through our supplies. We would need to get some more soon. Most of us stood outside, Hershel, Michonne, Carol and Andrea were all inside. Sophia and Carl sat outside, near Lori and Dale.

Staring out at the walkers, we were planning our next move when it came to how we would fetch supplies. Looking at our maps and deciding quick roots and getaway plans if things went down hill. For now it seemed stable. Just as we were planning, this was when we all noticed something. I noticed it first though.

* * *

**?POV**

I had been running for what felt like years. No food, little amount of water. I had just finished it this morning. My body was aching, head was spinning, little air reached my lungs. Running up a hill while a small pack of walkers followed. I found myself with more but grasping at a fence. It was a jail, my vision was getting blurry but I could make out a group of people standing and sitting. They weren't wandering aimlessly. They were alive.

"Help! Please! Save me! Help!" I called out as my breath was coming quick. Running towards them even harder. As my head spun even more than before. Just as I was reaching the gate, I could hear the group talking. Arguing. Next thing I knew, my eyes slammed shut and last thing I saw were walkers coming closer. Until I finally blacked out...

* * *

**DPOV**

A girl was screaming, jogging towards us and when she noticed us, she ran. Her legs flopping tiredly as she ran. Her body looked weak, she seemed to be alone and in obvious need of help. She called for it. Help.

"We need to help her," I told them as all they did was look at what was going on. Shane just glared at me. "No. We don't. She might be bitten. Might even be a threat," he said to me and I just shook my head. "We can't just let her die out there. She needs help," I argue.

"We are not helping her. She has dead written all over herself," Shane tells me and I just clench my jaw. "Rick are you listening to this right now?!" I ask him and he just looks to me sadly. "I...How could she of found us here? She could be dangerous," Rick said back. I laughed out of my nose.

_Are they really thinking this? Are you kidding me?! There is a girl out there about to become dinner! _Slinging my crossbow off my shoulder and into my hands. Her running became slower and she had suddenly frozen. She suddenly fell to the floor. Unconscious and walkers had just started to walk towards her.

"Shit," I quietly shout and started running. Others started preparing to open the gates, even Glen decided to help me take care of some walkers. Lori and Dale opened the gates as we rushed to save the girl.

"I ain't lettin' no one b'come walker meat," I say as I rushed and shot my arrows. Glen using a metal stick to stab their heads in. Reaching to the girl, we were pleasantly surprised to find the girl not bitten. Not even a scratch.

Long brown hair that had soft curls in, almost looked wavy, which was in a pony tail. Tanned skin, long lashes, soft plumped pink lips. Soft features, good looking figure and things I didn't expect to find on her. She had a good amount of scars, bruises and rips in her clothes. No bites, no scratches.

Picking her up, I could feel her matted hair and smell the musky scent of being in the woods. Leaves stuck out of her hair, her bottom lip had a cut and the blood looked mostly dry. Her clothes seemed ripped in random parts, a hunting bow around her chest and back. This was the only weapon, the only thing she had on her was a water bottle. Possibly empty as her lips were dry and starting to crack.

Rushing in, we went straight inside and rushed towards Hershel. "Should of listened to me," Shane spat at me as I rushed inside and placed her in a cell. Hershel ran after me. "Hershel, she needs help. Can you fix her?" I ask him and he looks at her. Examining every inch of her body. This is when I noticed her bruises better.

They looked like men's hands, some even possibly fists and this made an anger boil in me. _No man should hit a woman. They ain't even a real man. They are just boys. _Hershel checked her breath, for any bites or scratches and found nothing of the walker stuff.

Her body limp as it was in my arms. Breathing labored. Hershel them noticed her water bottle. Pulling it off and shaking it. "Empty," he mutters. "This girl could possibly be dehydrated judging by her state. She also seems to be having muscle fatigue and just...Tired in general. She could be in pain as she has bruises and possibly been running for a long time now,"

Hershel pulled the bow off from around her, examining it when he passed it to me. It was a hunting bow, the old types and the arrows with it looked sharp. The woodwork of the bow was beautiful. It was smooth and the swirls and intricate detail was stunning. _Where did she find such a thing?_

"Right now what she needs is a bath and some rest. Eventually some food and drink when she has finally had some rest. Until then we wait and give her medicine to ease the pain," Hershel explained. He told us we would have to look after her, stay with her in case she woke up. Rick decided to take turns. Hourly changes and then do jobs when we weren't looking after her.

While everyone had their chance to look after her, including me. The only one who wasn't trusted though was Shane. As he would always give me evil looks and would accuse me of being stupid enough to bring her in. Didn't take notice of him then, wasn't going to now.

* * *

**?POV**

Slowly. My eyes started to open. Dry and tired. They felt glassy as I fluttered them open, hoping that it would bring moisture to my eyes. Turning my head after my vision turned apprehensively clearer, I saw a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes with a green tint to them. Her face sweet and features slightly rough. She looked heavily pregnant.

She smiled softly, resting her hand on my forehead. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asks me and I see a man walk towards us. White short hair that was balding at the top, a beard that had slight blondish brown blotches and kind features. "I feel...Exhausted. What? Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" I ask them and the woman just smiles sadly.

The old man just smiles at me genuinely and yet seemed saddened as he looked at me. Possibly the bruises and cuts. _Or maybe they didn't want me here. _"You were running to our safe house, it's a prison. Don't worry though. You're in good hands," the woman tells me.

"Safe," the man adds in and nods to me. "What happened to me? What did you do? Who are you?" I ask them again. "I'm Lori and this is Dale," the woman tells me. "What's your name sweet heart?" Dale asks me. "Samantha. Samantha Roberts," I tell them and they smile. "Thank you Samantha," Lori smiles at me warmly.

"Could you please tell me what happened to me? To how I got in here?" I ask them again. "Sorry. You were running and fainted. A member in our group scooped you up and saved you. Hershel helped by giving medicine. We've been here guarding you and looking after you," Lori tells me.

"What was wrong with me? Did something happen when I fainted?" I asked them and expected them to tell me I was bitten. "No. You were just dehydrated and exhausted. Most possibly even hungry. You seem to have been running for a very long time," she tells me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked them and Lori looked down. "Three days sweetie," Dale tells me and I gasped. "Get some rest, we'll see you when you are awake and ready. Don't worry. You're safe now," Lori says brushing away pieces of my hair from my face.

"One last question. Who saved me from the creepers?" I ask them and Lori smiled softly. "Daryl, he saved you." With these words from Lori, I fell unconscious and slept soundly...

* * *

Opening my eyes again I felt my eyes even more dry than last time. Sleep gunk clung onto my lashes as they opened and closed repeatedly. Rubbing at it with my fingers and looked to the side again. This time it was a different man sitting next to me.

Brown curly like hair, stubbly face and strong features. His lips curled into a kind smile. "Morning Samantha, how are you feeling today?" he asks her. Placing his hand on top of mine. "Same as before. What's going on? Who are you?" I ask and then noticed a woman stood by the door. She walked towards me and smiled softly. Short brown hair, young looking and light brown eyes that also had flecks of green in them.

"I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. I'm the leader of the group and this here...Is Maggie. Maggie Greene," he tells me. "Maggie go get some soup for Samantha please," he asked he kindly and she left us there. "Where am I? What's going on?" I ask him again.

"You are here. **Safe**," he made sure that was the key word. Putting emphasis on it. "Nothing is going on, only that we want you to get better," he tells me. "Thank you Rick," I tell him and he nods. Maggie came in at that point and placed the soup in front of my face.

Trying to lift myself up, I felt a pain in my arms and pushed as my torso wouldn't move that well. Rick helped me, lifting my waist and sliding my up. Fluffing the pillows so I could be more comfortable. Smiling at him he gave me a tight lipped smile. "Thank you. Both," I tell them and smiled at Maggie. She placed the soup in my hands and I tilted it when I opened my mouth.

Each gulp of it burned a little in my throat but slid down easily. I was thankful of this, even though my words and actions didn't help me much. Pausing myself to breath and ask some questions, I placed it on my lap. "When can I get out of bed?" I ask them and Rick just sighed. "Not yet. Your physical condition isn't at great standards right now," he tells me. All while looking at me from the corners of his eyes.

I finished my soup and handed it to Maggie. "Thank you," I tell her. "No problem," Maggie smiles at me and walks off. "Who did I meet the other day? Also...Where is my savior?" I ask him and he smirks. "You met my wife Lori yesterday, you also met the 'father like figure' Dale," he tells me.

"And my hero?" I ask him and he smiles. "Daryl, he's gone hunting a couple of times. He went to a road trip to go scavenge, he hasn't returned for a couple of days though," he explains. I go back to lie down, Rick helped me to get comfortable again. Suddenly Maggie slipped into the room.

Her presence made me jolt up, before I could fully hurt myself (even though I did just hurt myself at the sudden movement) and pushed me back down gently. "Like we said, your condition isn't great right now," he tells her and smiles sadly. "Maggie, could you go see how Lori and Carl are doing?" Rick says giving her a look that indicated something.

Maggie left us yet again. Rick sat up straight and leaned in closer to me. "Tell me what happened. How you got to us," he tells me and I could hear the authority. "I was out one night, searching for more supplies and when I got back to my group, I found them all running away. Fighting. Some jumped in cars, some just ran. They didn't notice me..."

"Those monsters had found us. Killed a couple of us. They ran away, left me there. Like I said, they didn't see me. I saved one of us but she got grabbed on the way. Ran, that was all I did. I was alone, scared and all I had was my bow and arrows. My group could be anywhere by now," I tell him.

"Somehow, I found myself here. After a full three days. I ran out of food, water and I had no clue if anyone else was alive," I explain and he looked at me sadly. "They were good people," I tell him and he nods. "Now...I have to ask. Are you a threat?" he asked me. My eyes turned wide. Almost popping out of their sockets.

"No. Not in a million years," I explain and he nods again. "What about those cuts and bruises. How did you get those? Was that from your group?" he asked me and my head turned towards the ceiling. "I'd rather not talk about that," I tell him and he sighs. "I understand," he says and he just sat there. Finally after a long time of silence, I fell asleep again...

* * *

Waking up to darkness. It darkened the cell and I looked to who would be sitting next to me this time. I smiled softly when I noticed it was Lori's kind face. "G'morning," Lori smiled at me and I sighed happily. "Morning," I answered. "Can I get up now?" I ask her and she nods. Lori slowly helped me get up. My body didn't hurt as much as it did before.

It was still sore. When I had fully turned so that all I had to do now was stand up, I tried. My legs wobbled beneath me. Lori held onto me before I could fall over. A young blond with a youthful face, almost child like with her doe blue eyes and small lips. "Hi Samantha, I'm Beth," she said as she placed my arm around her shoulders.

She took me off of Lori's shoulders and moved us. We walked to huge doors and it was a sitting area. Almost like a cafeteria. They were sitting down, everyone chatting happily and when they saw me they all changed.

They came up to me, hugged me and introduced themselves. Glen saw that Beth was having trouble carrying me, so he decided to help me to my seat. Placing me down on a table that Rick was already seated with his son.

They all gathered around me, asking me how I was and how I felt. "I'm...Well...I feel like a tonne of bricks was placed over my body and now it's the numbing pain," I tell them. They looked at me sadly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I had worse," I said laughing dryly and they smiled but I could see the sadness in their eyes.

I think they could tell that it was true what I said. No one questioned me though. We all sat around and they all asked me questions. I just replied with one syllable words. "Get some nice sleep?" someone asked. "Yes," I replied. I never felt more trapped in my life. Everyone looked at me as though I was a new toy.

Three members of the group were standing far away from me. One a woman and the other two were men. I had met Andrea, Hershel, Glen, Carl, Carol and Sophia. "So...British?" Glen asks me smiling. "Yeah, I'm from good old England," I tell them and they had a sparkle in their eyes. They all could clearly tell by my voice.

"Where you from?" Rick asked me now interested. "London," I tell them and they smiled. "What was it like when this happened?" Carl asked me. "Carl, I don't know sweetie. All I know is I was here when it all happened," I tell them. "Damn," Andrea sighed. "Why did you move here?" Hershel asked me.

"I didn't move here. I...Was here for a holiday, until this happened," I told them and they frowned. "Well...Welcome to America," Carol said sadly. "At least what's left of it," Rick added. "Where are your parents?" Sophia asked me softly. I looked down at the drink Andrea had gotten me and said my thanks.

I stared blankly at the warm milk. "They died," I said to them and when I looked up to them, Carol was shocked that it was her daughter that asked that. "I'm so sorry, she didn't meant to ask tha-" she started. I placed my hand up and shook my head no.

"Seriously, it's fine. They didn't die with this going on. It was a car crash. I was really young," I tell them and they all gave me pity. Not what I wanted, it was something I was used to though. I then noticed a man at the far back. Bald head of hair, it was once black but now it was stubbly. Muscular frame, almost hulk like.

He gave me an evil eye, telling me to watch my back. This surprised me. Looking to him, everyone waiting on me to say something else. Their faces were shocked when I talked to the man who gave me death glares. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" I question him.

"Yeah," he says stepping towards us. They parted to give him way. His steps slow and loud as he stomped lazily towards me. "I've got a problem," he says as he leaned down, hands on the table his face giving me a threatening look.

"You are just a threat. We don't even know you. You could be some psycho or some girl planning to over run us with your 'group' and take the prison," he growled at me. "If I can say so myself, I think we should 'da just left you there to die," he tells me his breath fanning my face. Pure with anger and vile language towards me.

Sniffing, I moved my torso a little to show I wasn't giving a fuck. "Fuck...You," I started. "I couldn't give a shit what you thought, but guess what asswipe? I'm alive and give me a couple of days to regain my strength and then you'll see what a threat I can be," I threaten back.

"I don't take kindly to being threatened, so I'd watch your mouth if you don't want to watch your ass," I spit at him through clenched teeth. "Now **move**. The fuck. _Away_. From _me_," I tell him and he scowled before moving away from me.

"Oh and by the way...My group _left_ me. Monsters scared them and they didn't notice me being there. Ran to safety. I didn't **directly** come here. I just ran. So...Before you start judging people, get to know the **facts** first _bastard_," I spit at him and he walks off.

Everyone looked at me astonished, most of them smiled at me. Some just gave me a respectful look. "Sorry about my french kids," I tell them and everyone just laughs. I saw a tall rugged man against the wall smile. He looked at me from under his lashes, a smirk on his face as I said that to the children.

He had dark brown like blond hair, a goatee and sweet smile. He was muscular and wore no sleeves. They looked like they had been torn. He was playing with his knife when he wasn't eating his food. Looking at us all chatting but kept his distance.

We ate our food and I calmly sipped on my warm milk. "Hershel, thank you for saving me," I said out of the blue and he smiles at me. "Glad to see you safe and well," he tells me. "Thanks to you," I tell him. Andrea looked to me and smirked. Looking at the rugged guy who had his eyes glued to me.

"Not just thanks to Hershel," Andrea said with a grin. "That's true. Where is my hero? Has he come back yet?" I asked them and sensed that it was going to be rugged sleeveless guy. Rick points to the one I suspected and I nod. "Daryl! Come over here and join your damsel in distress," Glen joked and I blushed lightly. Ducking me head a little and wished my hair was down.

He walked towards the sink and placed his dish inside, crossing the tables as he did so. "Nah. She got 'nuff paparazzi surroundin' 'er," he tells them and my eyes widen. How could he tell I was starting to get overwhelmed. This makes them self conscious and leave me for a little while. Chatting among themselves and making sure they didn't linger.

Soon enough, they decided to separate and sit in their own little circles. Rick, Lori and Carl stayed with me. As did Glen, Maggie, Beth and Hershel. Looking at Rick, I sighed and gathered my courage. "Rick, when can I have my bow and arrows back?" I ask him and he looks at me sadly.

"Not yet, I think you should stay and get your strength back before thinking about taking off or not," Rick told me. I could sense he was hiding something though. Something he didn't want to tell me and I could sense what that was.

When I was done eating, I decided to head towards my hero and took my drink of milk with me. Getting up wasn't easy, my feet caused me to stumble and hurt myself a little. My legs burned from all the running I did.

Rick got up and helped me steady myself and I held my hand out after I got my balance. Telling him I needed some space now. Holding onto tables for support, I wobbled my way over to him and leaned against the wall for support. He stood against the wall himself and sipped on some hot coffee.

I still hadn't looked at his face, afraid to meet his eyes. "Thank you. For saving me," I told him and he moved a little. "'Yer don' have 'ter thank me," he tells me and I look up at him. I noticed that his face was of a masculine rugged structure, just like his body. His arms seemed strong, his body lean and his eyes were of a crystal blue. He was mesmerizing.

"I do," I insisted. He looked away from me uncomfortably. "How can I ever repay you?" I ask him and he just laughs out his nose. "You don' have 'ter repay me. I don' want 'r need anythin' from ya'," he tells me harshly. As though I had just insulted him.

I felt shocked and hurt by what he just said. I was stunned by how cruel he was after he saved me. "Well..._Fine_ then," I say emphasizing the 'fine'. I pushed myself off the wall and trodded to leave. I felt someone grab my arm and when I looked to see who, I saw it was Daryl.

He moved my arm so it hung over his shoulders. Like the rest of them. Pulling my arm off of him forcefully, I glared at him and gave him the same words. "I don't want or need anything from you," I replied as his little remark. Hopeful that it hurt him as much as it did to me.

I stumbled over to a table, latched on with one hand and drank down my milk like it was a shot. Placed the glass down, I looked to everyone and thanked them softly. I limped and dragged my feet and body out, leaving to go into my cell room...

* * *

**Should I continue? What do you think? Please review. Question to end with:**

**Everyone else enjoying season 4? Personally I love it! Especially some Daryl ;)**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 2: Now I Can Be So Much More

**Author's Notes: Don't own TWD. Only Samantha. Please can I have some reviews? Warnings are as usual. Could we pretend that Daryl and Sam are in their late 20's? Please? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Now I Can Be So Much More

**SPOV**

Waking up, I got up and headed to the cafeteria. I had been in bed for another two days. Got up at points to go to the toilet, eat and have a shower. Everyone sat in their own little groups. Michonne sat far away, on a table just sipping on her drink. Andrea, Lori, Carol and Maggie sat together. Shane and Glen sat together silently. Dale sat with Beth and Hershel. Daryl sat on a stool, fiddling with his knife and watching me as I entered.

"Morning," I said as I passed by and got my serving of coffee. I could sence Daryl's and Shane's eyes watching me. One was burning more than the other. Walking back, I head towards the women and sat down. They were giggling.

"Oh, morning Samantha," Lori says as she pats my back kindly. "We were just talking about things we missed. Andrea just told us it was still her 'buddy'," Lori says with a wink and I shook my head. Smiling softly at how these women weren't ashamed of anything. Blushing slightly. "How are you sweetie?" Andrea asks me softly. "I'm feeling so much better. I can finally get up and walk without wincing. Feel stronger actually," I tell her.

They all smile at me and I was given some scrambled eggs by T-Dog. He smiled softly and I thanked him kindly. Digging in, they carried on talking about what they missed. I giggled every now and then. Staring down at my clothes, I frowned slightly at what was clinging at my skin.

A checkered shirt, which was pretty big fitting, jeans and trainers. "You know what I miss?" I tell them thinking about being honest. "I miss my old outfit," I tell them. "Most of all...My hiking boots," I tell them and they softly smile. "We're sorry but they were so broken and all of it was damaged. You were practically half naked really," Maggie tells me.

"Ah well...Maybe I'll do a shopping raid, get my stuff back," I tell them and smile. "Thank you for your kind hospitality though, I am grateful," I tell them and they smile. "You sure that's the only thing you miss? No boyfriend or...'buddy' like Andrea here?" Carol giggles out.

"Hummm. Possibly, there are some things a girl can crave. Especially when it's inside her mouth, just wanting to be in there...All warm, so delicious and makes you moan at times. Know what it is yet?" I ask them and they look at me saying 'yeah we do'. "It's...Chocolate!" I tell them and we all burst out laughing.

I saw Andrea and Carol look behind me. Turning my head to see what they were looking at, I saw Daryl smirk before walking to the sink. Dropping his plate and looking towards us. When his blue eyes met mine, I looked away instantly and remembered what happened the other night. Anger filled me suddenly.

Finishing my eggs and drink, I head outside. Eventually I saw Daryl exit, cross bow in his hands and T-Dog and Glen helped open the gates. He was going to raid and see if there was any supplies. Sitting down, I ripped at parts of the grass and stared at sun blaring at me.

Shutting my eyes, I let my senses over run my body as I relaxed into the warmth of the sun. Radiating all over my skin, seeping though and filling me with heat. Focusing on that energy, un-tensing my body and listened how my breathing slowed down.

Sound of 'walkers' gnawing and moaning as they shook at the fence. The soft gusts of wind as it swung the hair in my pony tail. A calm embrace of heat and cool wind. It felt like I was finally at peace, ignoring the walkers sounds. I could taste the remaining of what was our humanity as nature enveloped me.

The sun's bright orange sun light shone into my eyelids and gave me a glowing sensation. Hearing footsteps faintly head towards me, then a fall of a body hitting the floor, I opened my eyes to the person when I heard them clear their throat. It was Michonne. She was sat here with me, same position as me.

Legs curled and arms around them. Hugging her legs into herself. "So...Missing your bow?" she asks me and I sigh laughing. "You have no idea. I feel so naked without it," I tell her and she sighs. "I can imagine. Didn't happen to me though, so I'm thankful but I understand. My sword is a part of me," she says softly.

We sat in silence for a while. "So. What's your plan? Do you think you'll stay with us?" she asks me and I shut my eyes sighing. "I don't know. I want to go but part of me wants to stay. I'm safe here, I could make new friends. It's just...I need to find my group. See if they are well and alive," I explain to her.

"I see. Why would you want to leave though? Like you say you are safe. Should there be a reason to go other than your group?" she asks me. "Yeah. I don't feel like anyone wants me here, they want me gone. I'm just an extra mouth to feed that no one wants," I tell her and she laughs. "I was just like you. I wasn't here with them for a long time if you are wondering. I'm pretty new," she explains.

"When I got here, I was lucky I had Andrea. They trust her," she explains. "I saved her," she tells me. Laughing through my nose, I look at the sun. "Well...My so called 'hero' doesn't even want me here," I admit and she frowns.

"Daryl. Don't take it to heart. He was and is really worried about you. He saved you. If it weren't for him, you could possibly have been a walker yourself right now," she tells me and I frown. "Why is he so cold and awkward then?" I ask her and she laughs. "That's just him. He's not much for words. He's been through a lot, don't take it personally. It's just Daryl being Daryl Dixon" she explains.

"I'm going to give you some thinking time," she says getting up. "Oh and for the record...I want you to stay," she tells me and I look up to her to see her smile. With this she turns away and walks back inside. Looking ahead, I focus on the light. It gave me hope. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my thoughts and headed up to the tower.

Rick was in there and I knew it. When I saw him, he looked like he was in a daze and sat next to him. "Mornin'. How ya' feelin'?" he asks me and I smile. "A lot better thank you," I tell him. "How are you?" I asked him and he frowns. "I'll be fine, just tired and thinking about our safety," he tells me.

Nodding, I look out at the lay of the land. There was enough grass for them to make crops. They seemed to be in a solid safe place. Looking at him I sigh. "Spill it. What's wrong Samantha?" he asks me and I look into his eyes.

"I want to leave. Clearly no one wants me here and my group is still out there. I need to find them. They could be dead, alive, walkers. I need to find them. See if they are okay. Please, let me leave and have my bow and arrows back," I ask of him.

He looks at his hands in his lap. "I don't think I can allow that just yet," he tells me and looks up at me. "We do want you here, I've even put it to a vote and they want you to stay. They like you," he tells me and I look down sadly. "You're safe here, like you say they could be walkers. They could of even crossed half the country if they wanted to," he explains.

"Rick, if that was your group...Wouldn't you want to know if they are ok. No matter what it took?" I ask him and he frowned. He knew I was right. "How about we compromise?" I suggest and he looks at me interested to what he was going to hear.

"How about I go search for them, if they aren't found in a week around this area, then I stay. If I find them, I'll have to decide on if or if not I want to go. Maybe they could join us?" I ask him and he looks at me sadly. "We'd have to see about that last one. I respect the fact you want to know of their well being, but right now...You need a plan," he explains.

"I'll give you a map and you can find a path, also you are to take someone with you during your trips. This way you don't go alone and get lost," he tells me. Nodding I respected it. "I'd like that map if you don't mind," I asked him and he leaned to his side, pulling a map out. Passing it to me with sad eyes.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," he tells me and smiles softly. "Thank you Rick. For everything," I tell him as I get up and walk off. Heading back to my room to find a good route as to where I think they could have gone...

We all sat down and ate our food. Deer meat from last night with some can of beans. We all chatted aimlessly, Daryl had just finished as we had all started eating, he left and we were now drinking some hot coffee. Laughing, talking and at times peaceful silences. It was getting dark and I was planning on leaving tomorrow. Getting up I said my good nights and left towards the exit.

Heading out, I walked towards my cell but thought about getting some fresh air. Lingering smell of the undead stayed in the cell block. Going out, I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Just as I was going back inside, I felt someone grab me by my elbow and pull me to face them.

Looking up at who it was, I knew it was Shane and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "What do _you_ want?" I spit at him. He looks at me angered. I could smell beer clinging onto him. He was drunk. "I don't like getting insulted in front of the group. So bitch, you better watch your fucking mouth or I'll smash your teeth in," he spits at me.

"Fuck. You," I spit again. He began laughing snide like, before I knew it, his face turned angry and he went to punch me in the face. I grabbed it before it could make contact and punched him square in the jaw. "You **aren't** the boss of _me_ Shane. Face the facts you fucking **drunk**," I spit at him. Still grasping his fist.

He suddenly roared and pushed me against the wall, his hands around my neck and my feet lifted off the ground. His grip was tight. Squeezing the little air I had in my lungs.

"You little **slut**. We should of left you there to die. Instead fucking _Daryl_ had to save your **sorry ass**. Fucking Brit. With your fucking_ fancy_ talk. Like your tongue and teeth **so much**? Well they are going to be **gone** by tomorrow...As will _you_ be," he threatens me. His face red with rage.

All while he said this, I kept slapping his hands off of my neck. Nothing worked. I was weakening each and every time. When I saw two figures walk around the corner, I felt the air in my lungs give out. Eyes rolled to the back of my head, my eyes shutting...

* * *

**DPOV**

Talking to Rick, we walked past a corner and that was when we saw it. Shane with his hands around Samantha's neck. Strangling her. Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her eyes. Her body stopped struggling in Shane's hands.

Running towards them, I lunged at him and hooked my arm around his neck. He tried to push me off, Rick was helping Sam gain consciousness. He stepped on my foot hard, and this caused me to moan in pain. Letting him go. He turned to me, angry with me and rage clear in his eyes.

Forgetting my foot, I focused on Shane as he came close to me. Our fists flying everywhere. He had a good hit in my stomach, my hits always at his face and chest. The blow to my stomach caused me to double over. Next thing I knew, I heard coughing and a curse.

* * *

**SPOV**

Coughing, I felt my breath come back to me and Rick was kneeling in front of me. Getting up slowly, I clutched to my neck and saw Shane and Daryl fist fighting. Shane had given Daryl a good hit in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Mother fucker!" I choked out as I stood to my feet. Rick rushed to stop Daryl and Shane. Pulling them apart, without Rick noticing but still pushing me away. I flexed my leg and curled my knee. With a strong hit, I knee Shane in the balls. He stopped what he was doing and fell to the floor.

In the foetal position and I saw a tear stream down his cheek. Clutching to his balls. "Fucking asshole!" I screamed at him as I rubbed at my neck. Sore from his grasp. I paced away from them, as if I was going to leave but turned and was going to lunge at Shane. Rick pushed me back and Daryl caught me from behind.

Arms wrapped around me, jumping while trying to get him off of me and place my feet on the ground. My first were flying but hitting no one. "You piece of fucking **shit**! _Touch_ me again and I'll **kill** you! Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on **me** you prick! Motherfucking, asswiping, god damned son of a bitch! Fuck _you_ **and** your fucking attitude! Leave **me** the **fuck** alone!"

Daryl was struggling as I exploded with rage and words at Shane. "Bastard! You don't look at me! Touch me! Not _even_ **stand near me!** I _swear_ to God if you do!** I'll** fucking _kill_ you!" I screamed at him. "**Stay** the _fuck_ away from me!" I shouted as I tapped Daryl's arms. "**Put** me down!" I screamed.

"Ya' gunna' be _calm_ 'bout it?" he asks me, his mouth close to my ear. "Sure! Just get your **fucking** hands _off _me!" I screamed and he let me go. Rick's hand pointing out and warning me to stay away. Fixing my shirt and heading back in. Kicking the door open. "Fucking hate being **man handled!**" I shouted as I kicked the door in.

Decided to sit in the cafeteria, relax a little and regain my emotions. Keeping calm. I wasn't alone. Everyone kept their distance. When I was calm, I headed back to my room and found something I didn't expect. It was an outfit I had been longing for.

A light brown tank top, white one that would go underneath for extra warmth and coverage. Brown tight female cargo pants, a strong brown belt and dark brown hiking boots. What was extra was the dark brown leather jacket that was warm and fuzzy inside, sleek and cool looking on the outside, it could zip up.

Smiling, I looked even more at it and saw that they even got some socks that went great for my shoes. Then, I noticed a white folded piece of paper. Looking down at it, I slowly picked it up and opened it. The masculine type hand writing read:

_Meet me outside the guard tower. Tonight. After reading this._

Rushing out, I headed towards the guard tower and when I reached there I saw Daryl leaning against the wall. "Daryl? Did you?..." I asked him and he nodded. "Thanks. Really," I say softly to him and he smiles tight lipped. "Look, I did this to give you what you were missing. Also..." he pauses.

"So you were listening in this morning," I say shocked as he also heard the joke about chocolate. I placed my head in my hands, a bright blush flooding up into my cheeks. He stepped closer and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's fine, I found it funny actually," he tells me with a smile clear in his voice.

I looked at him, his crystal blue eyes soft and dark in the moon light. "What I wanted to say is..." he starts but then noticed his hand stayed on my shoulder. Pulling it away he stood straighter and looked at his feet. "We started on the wrong foot..." he says softly and all I could do was stare at him.

"It's ok," I tell him and he looks to me. Smiling at him, he smiled kindly back. "I'm sorry," he tells me and I nod. "No problem, I took it to heart and that's my fault," I tell him. "No hard feelings?" I ask him. He smiles softly and nods. "No hard feelings," he says with a smirk at the end. "Truce?" I question him and hold out my hand for him to shake. He hesitates for a moment.

"Truce," he says gently covering my hand with his own and slowly shakes it. He didn't let go for a while, both of us staring into each other's eyes. Not losing this connection. "G'night Daryl, Samantha. It's T-Dog's turn tonight," Glen says interrupting us. This made us quickly pull our hands away and step away.

Daryl leaning against the wall, trying to look cool and collected. Glen walks past us and heads inside. We both sighed in unison, relaxing at the awkward situation. This caused us to laugh awkwardly at what just happened. Daryl rubbing the back of his neck, while my shoulders were covering my chest.

Relaxing after a few minutes silence, I take a deep breath before looking at him. "So...Can I ask...Wha- Why did you save me? You didn't know me? Why after you saved me, you didn't want me to repay you? I owe you my life," I told him and he looks away. His jaw clenching.

"I saved ya' 'cause it was right. Sure, di'dn know ya' but still...Like ter' think ya' would'da don' it if it wer' fer' me," he tells me softly. Watching his jugular bob as he gulped. "I don' 'xpect anythin' from ya'. Jus' knowin yer alive 'n well...Tha's 'nuff fer me," he tells me kindly.

This is when I started noticing his features, his eyes looked tired and he had a mole on one side of his lip. His skin was almost tanned, mostly by him hunting all day and his features masculine, rugged. There were some scars that were fading but I didn't question him.

"Alright," I tell him and he smiles softly. Yawning, I head covered my mouth and turned. "Better go to bed," I explain to him. "I'll walk ya'," he suggests and I smile. Thanking him with my eyes. Disappearing into the cell block, I walked to my 'room' and opened the door.

Turning to look at him, I smiled and looked at my clothes still placed on the bed. "Thank you Daryl. For everything," I tell him and he nods. Carefully, I leaned into his face and placed a soft peck on his cheek. My eyes shut as I did so. Pulling away and turned around, he looked to me stunned and smiled hazily.

"Welcome," he tells me. Just as I was going to shut the door, he places his hand on it to stop it from closing. "Fer the record...Ya' can trust me, I ain't goin' nowhere and I won' judge," he tells me and I smile. "Thank you...I'll remember that," I tell him and he nods. Letting me close the door and get into bed. Moving my clothes to one side and thinking about the night I just had...

* * *

Getting up, I head straight towards the showers and got changed into my new outfit. A mirror was at the far end of the wall, walking towards it I examined my face and neck. My neck looked a little bruised, not enough to be noticeable. My brown hair was in a mess, I pulled it out and ran my fingers through it. Combing it down.

Putting it into a hair band again and pulling it so it was tight enough. I looked at my chestnut eyes, the golden flakes in my eyes looked soft. My eyes glassy with plenty of sleep. I felt refreshed. My tanned skin was soft, small cuts here and there. The most noticeable was one that was faded now on my lip.

The bruises were faint now, so just washing my face and feeling clean since washing myself yesterday, I headed out and noticed no one was in the cafeteria. Only Hershel who was making us breakfast, everyone was apparently outside. Taking my drink and food, thanking Hershel and headed out.

The women were all sat around, enjoying the sun and sat down next to them. Lori spotted me first, then did Andrea and the rest. They whistled when they saw me, looking me up and down. "Nice outfit, looking bad ass and...Hot," Andrea says snapping her mouth shut on the 'hot'.

"Where'd you find it?" Maggie asks me and I smile. Eating my food and drinking some coffee. "It was a present, Daryl found it and gave it me," I tell them and they look to him. He was watching us, wiping his blade with a cloth repeatedly. His eyes stared at me before giving me a little smile. Sitting on the flap of his truck, one leg on his knee and he seemed to be listening.

They then looked at me, eyebrows raised and started giggling. Causing me to blush. "Secret admirer huh?" Carol nudged me and I looked down at my food. Catching a glance up at Daryl to see him watching me. Only me.

"Shut up," I growled with a smile at them. This made them laugh. "Good taste," Beth told me. Everyone 'mm'd and 'yep'd. "Love the boots, what you were missing most huh?" Lori tells me with a bright smile. "Yeah. I'm thankful and he knows it," I tell them. Andrea just looks to the others, wagging her eyebrows.

"Thankful, I bet she gave him what ever he wanted as a repayment," she said winking at me. "Anything and everything," Carol added. The women just burst out laughing and I just blushed. "Shhh! He'll hear you! And no. He says I don't have to repay him in any way," I explain, not going into detail.

"Ah, so he's the gentleman type. Nice. Bet you want to though," Carol teased me and I just looked away. My face felt like it was on fire. "Shut up," I mumbled and looked at him a smirk on his face. He was watching me closely, I could feel his eyes burning on me even when I wasn't looking.

We finished eating and drinking. Took our things inside and I decided to go talk to Rick while the women sat back down again. Shane was talking to him aswell, whispering about something and I could sence it was about clearing things out.

"Rick, I'm going today to search for them," I say as I reached them and they turned quiet. "I hear ya'. I'll be back in a minute," he says and walks away. Leaving me and Shane to stand there in silence, neither one of us acknowledged the other.

Rick finally shows up and hands me the bow and arrows. Slinging the holder for my arrows and my bow behind my back. I felt a sudden relief. "Thank you," I tell Rick thankfully and turn around and start walking away. Towards Daryl.

"Rick, 'r ya' stupid?!" Shane spat at Rick and I could sense Rick glaring at Shane. I heard foot steps and then a whistle. It echoed towards me. Turning, I saw Rick holding something in his hands and throws it before I could register what it could be. Catching it, I unfolded it and noticed it was a holster that could carry a lot of stuff.

"She could be a threat an' ya' give 'er a god damn holster?! Are you outta' ya' god damned mind?!" Shane argues to Rick. "If I was a threat, you would all be dead by now," I answer Shane for Rick and I could feel a burning sensation at the back of my head.

Carried on my way towards Daryl, I heard Shane hit something. "You're fuckin' stupid!" Shane shouts at Rick and possibly me. While still having my back turned to him, I could sense him watching me walk away. Holding one of my hands above my head, I gave him my middle finger. Never losing my stide.

Stopping in front of Daryl, I saw him smiling and chuckling to himself. "G'mornin'," he says as I reached him and stopped in front of him. He was now fixing his cross bow, looking at me with his eyes squinted and smiled. "Morning," I reply and pulled a paper out of my pocket.

"Come with me there," I say pointing to the map and showing him where to take me. "Why?" he asks him, an eyebrow raised with curiosity. "Please come with me to try and find my group," I ask him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Alrigh," he says and heads towards the drivers seat of his truck. Placing the cross bow in the space between us. Moving to the shotgun seat as I moved toward the door. "By the way, don't try and save my ass. I don't need saving," I tell him and he laughs.

"Sure thing ma'am," he tells me as he sits inside. I opened my door and sat inside. Putting on my seat belt and we both looked toward Shane. He was still glaring at me. Turning the engine on, we began to drive off and I look to Daryl who had a smug smile on his face.

"Also, I'm going to be in need of some more equipment. Feel naked with only my bow and arrows," I tell him and he chuckles as we drove off to our destination...

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Can I have some reviews please? Question to end with:**

**Don't you think Norman and Andy's relationship is cute? Bromance is just so funny to watch!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust In Me

**Author's Notes: Don't own TWD. Wish I owned Norman Reedus though. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Suicidal Attempt! You have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trust In Me

**DPOV**

Watching her back chat Shane and him just getting pissed made my day. She seemed cool and independent as she swore to him and stood her ground. Samantha clearly wasn't a threat, this was something Shane couldn't or didn't want to see.

Samantha was really pretty, funny and strong girl. I admired her for that. She knew where she stood and believed every word she said. Seems like she was getting cozy with others in the group. They were with her for a definite. Who wouldn't like her? Other than Shane.

Looking at her, her face was staring out of the window and her lips pouting slightly as she thought to herself. Her bow was on the floor, as were her arrows. She has feminine features, small nose, high cheeks, heart shaped face, full pink lips, chestnut colored eyes that had flecks of gold in them and soft curly brown hair. Always in a pony tail.

She was pretty, beautiful in her own way. Her long thick lashes shutting slowly as her eyes were staring off into the distance. Her skin on the border of tanned and pale. Her cut on the lip was almost gone, still faintly there. Her outfit fit her perfectly, I was glad I had a good idea of what would fit her as I searched around clothing stores the other day.

Her figure was one to drool over, if you liked big breasts that looked perky but not huge. More like an average like big. Her waist was small, her stomach flat and strong. Long legs, not long enough to reach me though as they were also slender. She was more muscle rather than just bones, she was strong. Her ass peachy. Thinking about it made me shake my head and look at the road with focus.

"So..." I started.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was minding my own business, after I got a little shy since I stared and watched Daryl as he drove. Watching as his muscles would flex as he drove. His light blue eyes stunning as they focused on the road. His muscular chest rose and fell rhythmically. His slim figure, slouched yet still intense and I smiled.

My mind drifted to what he would look like behind those clothes, how is goatee would feel against my fingers...Against my face. My eyes traveled up and down him. My mind flashing to think what he would look like if he was shirtless, if he had strong muscled legs...If he had a stong chest. His arms bear from his shirt, yet a leather jacket was placed on his lap.

His hair was growing, it was almost touching his shoulders. At the moment they were touching the back of his neck. It looked slightly...Rockstar in a way. It suited him and made me ponder. Thinking of what it would be like to grip that hair, sliding my fingers into it as I pulled his face towards my...

Pushing this thought out of my head, I look out the window as my cheeks burned. Endless fields, trees and road surrounded us as we drove. It felt like we had been driving for at least half an hour. The sun beamed, seeping in through the window and blinding us slightly. It warmed us as caused me to sigh and turn my head to the front.

I could sense Daryl was watching me, looking at me and examining me. His eyes lingered, watching from the corner of them. He shook his head and looked to the front again, my mind was blurred as I thought to my group. His stare only burning into me as I was numb, lost in thought.

"So..." Daryl began, I turned my head towards him and smiled. "Yeah?" I ask him and he moved his shoulders in a circle motion. Trying to un stiffen his arms and get comfortable again. "When we ge' there...Who'm I lookin' fer'?" he asks me.

Sighing, I place my head onto my clenched fist and looked out the window. "If you find anyone just call me, if not...Just ask them if they know a 'Samantha Roberts'," I tell him and he looked towards me, then sighed. Facing back to the front he shook his head. Clearly not liking my answer.

"How 'bout we play a game?" he asks me after a few minutes of silence. "What type?" I reply with a question of my own. "20 questions?" he suggests and I laugh out of my nose. "No," I state and shook my head at how ridiculous it was. He wants to get information out of me.

He looks at me again, clearly he was irritated at me and my stubbornness. Sighing, I look down at my knees as my hands fell onto my lap. "I'm sorry. If you want to ask me questions just do so," I tell him. He looked at me again, for longer than normal and made me scared slightly as he drove a straight line.

"Look...I'm probbably the only one who's gunna' be a true friend. One who's honest, 'ill listen and won' judge. I'm not like the others, they'll listen an' then judge ya'. They ain't the nicest of people an' I'll be the only one who ya' could trust. Don' be afraid teh talk to me Samantha," he tells me.

"They'll back stab ya' as quickly 's you could click yer fingers if ya do something slightly wrong," he tells me and I look to him shocked. My eyes squinted at him as he just stared into my eyes. "Just because you saved me...Doesn't mean I'll be extremely nice to you. Who knows if you are lying to me right now? Anyway, I don't think you'll be seeing me for very long anymore," I tell him.

"Thank you though. I'll keep it in mind," I repeat like the other night. He looks sternly towards the road. Possibly hurt by what I said. "Lori is nice enough and trust worthy," I mention and he laughs. "Ya know dat baby of 'ers?" he questions me and I nod. "Not Carl, the baby in 'er belly...It's probably na even Ricks," he tells me.

"What?!" I was taken aback. "It's possibly Shane's," he tells me and without looking at me even once. "How? Why?" I ask him, turning my body towards him. "Really? Ya' gunna ask me 'how'?" he asks me in return. Blushing I shook my head. "You get what I mean. Why is it possibly Shane's?" I ask him.

"It's 'cause she thought dat Rick died. Shane tol' her dat. Probably tryin' ter ge' in er pants," he tells me his mouth twisting in anger and a sickening expression. "Out of 'loneliness', they met in private. Bumpin' uglies in da woods," he tells me and I shivered in pure disgust. "Na she dun' kno' who's the daddy," he explains and I felt slightly sick.

"I guess she had her reasons. Out of loneliness, I would sleep with someone if they gave me affection. Especially if I think I'm a widow, I can sympathize," I answer to my thought out loud. He looks at me and looks towards the road again.

"Alright...So wha' was yer childhood like?" he asks me and I look out the window again. "Don't want to talk about that," I tell him stern and he watches me incase I would stare into those eyes. I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

"Look, ya' can trust me. I ain't gunna judge an' I mean it," he repeats and I sigh. My eyes shut for a second. "You tell me your childhood first and then I'll tell you mine," I try and get him to speak first. He looked into my eyes as we turned our heads to look at each other.

He shook his head, behind his eyes I could see our thoughts reflect against each other. We were both worried that we might have a worse childhood compared to the other. Non of us saying a word. Turning his head back, he shifted in his seat a little and tried to get comfortable. "That's what I thought," I mumbled out as I looked out the window again. Crossing my arms over my chest.

After a few moments silence, I decided to give in and tell him about my life. Not the way he would like me to but, at least it was something. My hands falling into my lap, clasping one above the other. Eyes blurring into it, as I didn't blink and just thought. "There isn't much to say about my childhood," I reply.

"Raised in London, Britain and that's it," I tell him and he looks at me his eyes saddened slightly. "Your parents died in a car crash though din' they?" he asks me and I nod. "Yeah, I was young when that happened," I answered truthfully. "What happen' after dat?" he asks me, placing his hand gently on top of mine.

Feeling his warmth, made my shiver slightly, as though it gave me an electic shock and my eyes widened. He quickly pulled away, still staring at me and I turn my head to look at him. "I don't want to talk about that," I tell him and he sighed. Nodding, not asking another question about that matter.

"What about you? I told you something, can you tell me something about your life? Before all this went to hell?" I ask him. He laughed through his nose, a private joke and I didn't want to pry. His eyes squinting as he took a moment to answer me.

"I was with me brother...Merle, he's out der...somewhere. I 'ope he is at least," he tells me. "What's Merle like?" I ask him and he sighs. "He's the only thin' I got left," he tells me and I looked at his face. His eyes looked into my own, honesty and sadness in them. Turning his head again, he focused on the road as we carried on driving.

"He was chained," he suddenly, after a long time of silence in the truck. "Who?" I ask him and felt my face contort into confusion. "Merle," he answers. "Cuffed ter da roof," he tells me. "Da others...Rick specifically. He cuffed 'im dere, left and when he got ter da camp...I was so mad," he says his eyes squinting at the road.

"It was ma brudder. Jus' left der. No food, no water...Nuffin. Left der ta die. Alone. Rick, Glenn an' T-Dog went wit me, ter go fin' 'im. Ter bring 'im back. When we got der...He was gone. Sawed his goddamned han' off," he explains and I covered my mouth with my own hand.

"Yeah," he pauses to look at my shocked expression. "I believe he's still out der," he tells me and I look down sadly. "That sucks," I mumbled sadly and he sighs. "Ya 'ave no idea," he tells me sadly. Nodding while he looked at the road. If only he knew...

We stopped, we were a little outside of the town I had marked. Near the outside of the housing estates. Moving out of the car, Daryl slipped on his leather jacket. It was brown, yet didn't zip up like mine and just hung loose on him. Pulling out his crossbow, he walked towards me my bow around my body, clinging onto my new jacket. Zipped up as it was slightly chilly.

Wondering, we headed towards the endless rows of houses and streets. Staying silent, we both walked at a fast pace, yet slow and alert. Him moving in front of me, as I tried to go forward and both of us fighting for dominance. To take the lead.

I then heard moaning and gnawing. Turning my head towards the sound, I saw Daryl had noticed aswell and turned his vision to where it came from. Pulling my bow off, I tried to prepare myself as I saw the walker come out from where it hid behind a corner. It was a female, her hair a mess. Falling even.

Teeth sharp, gnawing and her top lip no longer there, showing us her rotting gum. A chunk of her side was ripped out, her side rib showing as it poked out a little. Her leg looked broken as it moved towards us limping, the leg facing the side a little. Her feet scraping and dragging across the floor as she shuffled towards us.

Her eyes red, arms by her side and flopping as she moved towards us. Grabbing my bow and arrow, I aimed and took a deep breath, straightening myself for a perfect shot. "I've got it," he tells me and gently pushes my bow down as he lifted his. "No," I whisper yelled as I took my stance again.

Just as I was about to get a clean shot, Daryl's crossbow let go of a bolt and flew right in between the walker's eyes. Knocking her down in one single motion and ending that problem...

* * *

**DPOV**

I headed to collect my bolt and found myself smile slightly. She wanted to kill the walker, too bad I got there before she could. Who knows maybe it impressed her? Shows her I can handle things. I hope she was impressed. Grabbing my bolt, I yanked it out of the walker's skull.

A long slurping sound as I pressed my foot against it's head. That was when I saw it before hearing it. A walker came up beside me. Hiding where the walker was before. Closer. Gnawing. Snapping. Clawing. Closer. My heart was beating as it wouldn't get out. Grabbing for my knife in my holster, I looked towards the walker.

She wasn't helping me. She was going to let me die. Shit! It was closing in on me. One step and a grab, would lead for it to get me. Heading towards me, I grabbed my knife before I was going to drive the knife into it's scull...Something happened. Something I didn't expect as it all went in slow motion.

* * *

**SPOV**

Daryl went to go grab his bolt when a walker came up behind him. Everything went so fast as I fumbled to grab my arrow and position myself for a perfect shot. Just as he was grabbing for his knife, he fumbled a little. Close to stabbing the walker into it's brain, I pulled my arrow and let it fly out of my grasp.

Hitting the walker quickly and causing it to drop onto it's back. Straight between the eyes. Daryl's eyes looked to me, eyes wild and mouth hanging open. Chest heaving as he gathered himself. Nodding in appreciation. "Thanks," he said. Walking towards me after finally retrieving his bolt and slipping the knife back into his pocket.

"We're even," I smile to him. Smirking, we head further down and staying alert. "Where did you learn a skill like that?" he asks me his body close to mine as we had each other's backs. "Was in the army for a while. They gave us a course on how to survive alone, incase we would be lost in a jungle," I explain.

"The woods is and was close enough," I say and this makes him chuckle. Going over to the walker, I grab my arrow as Daryl stood still, watching out for anymore walkers. Checking homes as we passed. Entering, grabbing food and taking down walkers. Rounding the end of the street, we found it was empty.

What we saw though, was what made us smile to each other and move our pace a little faster. Never leaving each other's sides. Limping. Prep rooms, supermarket and an armory. Preparation rooms had everything. Guns, food, medicine and even clothes.

Heading towards the supermarket first as it was further down. We packed all the food we could, grabbed medicine from the clinic and headed to the armory. There were little guns, most of them were packing heavy guns. Daryl grabbed the bigger bag, placing guns inside as many as he could carry.

I head over to the pistols and smiled down at one. Grabbing it and examining it. It looked fairly new, strong, easy to hold and use. There were no shells though. "Shit," I cursed as I noticed it. "What's wrong?" Daryl asks looking at me and I shake my head. "There aren't any shells for this pistol," I explain.

"I'm keeping it just incase," I tell him and he didn't question me. Knowing I wasn't going to kill him or be a threat. We went to the preparation room and found it had more than we thought it could hold. Food supply, drinks, clothes, medicine and even weapons.

Heading towards the weapons again, I examined it. Daryl shoving everything he could into his bags. Smiling I picked up a knife, examine it and noticed it was one where you press the button it would fly out. Slipping it into my holster and smiled. Grabbing a couple of grenades and placing them on the back of my holster.

I found some ammo for my pistol. It was a HK USP 9mm. Black. Gasping, I found something I was in need of getting. Picking it up, I examined it and smiled. A climbing axe. I always used to climb, especially in the army up mountains. Running my fingers along the edge, I saw it was sharp and almost cut myself with it.

"Awesome," I nodded in appreciation of the work of the stuff I had gotten. About to slip it into my holster, I felt a hand grab at my arm. "Hey, I don' think ya should be takin' dose," he tells me. "Daryl. If I was going to kill you I would of done it already. Plus I would of let that walker get you and yet...I didn't," I tell him.

Staring into his eyes, he examined my face to see if I was speaking the truth. "Have some trust in me Daryl," I pleaded to him and he gently let me go. Cautious. Walking out, I slipped the weapon into my holster. Seeing a machete, I grab it and head out with Daryl. He froze. Getting behind him, I moved a little and that was when I saw it.

"Fuck," I muttered. "Let's get outta here," he says rushing with his crossbow in hand. A horde piled up and heading towards us from both ends of the street. The lane a T shape. We went down the middle line as the horde came from left and right. Running, I took one lane and he the other. Passing him the machete, he took it and nodded. This was a simple thanks. We varied as we killed each walker in our way. From my bow to my axe, retrieving the arrow and using my knife.

Jump attacks, pushing back and stomping their heads in. Dispatching them as a team. When one came up behind me, I pushed it off me and drove the axe into it's head. Screaming as I did so. Kicking it's head off the end of my axe. Whipping my head, my eyes wild with fear as a walker stood directly behind me.

A snarl and it fell flat, falling on it's side. A bolt in it's head. Looking at Daryl I nod, my eyes thankful and his slightly worried. Calm now that I was safe and going back to dispatching. Only after I pulled the bolt out of the walker's head and we rushed towards the truck. Placing the bags at the back and jumping into our seats.

Placing the bolt back in place, Daryl sped away and I caught my breath. "We were lucky," Daryl tells me and I laugh. "No shit," I tell him and he smirks. "Good teamwork though," he tells me and I roll my eyes. "Don't get used to that. I'm not going to be here long enough for that to possibly happen again," I tell him. One of his eyebrow raised as he looked at me...

* * *

We drove in silence, reaching the prison we found T-Dog and Michonne opening the gates for us. Dale and Andrea on the watch tower railings staring down at us as we pulled up. Shane just stood there, gun in hand and glaring in our direction.

Getting out, Michonne and T-Dog ran towards us after shutting the gates. Securing it. "What did ya' find?" Michonne asks me and I smiled at her sadly. Pulling the bag, having a little trouble by how much it weighed. Daryl helped me out as I struggled with the weight of it. "Didn't find my group but...We did find a shit tonne of stuff, here...Take a look," I tell her.

Dropping it to the floor, Daryl opened it up and passed the stuff to Michonne and T-Dog. T-Dog ran inside carrying as much as he could. Soon enough Rick rushed out, Michonne going in and taking stuff into the building. "Glad to see you guys back," Rick smiles at us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daryl asks, by the look on Daryl's face he could sense their distress. Anxiety clear on Rick's face now. "Hershel was bit while we were clearing the cell block," Rick explains. "Shit! How is he?" Daryl asks worried. "He's...Not doing great. He's passed out. I chopped his leg off as quickly as I could after he got bit," he tells us.

"We ran into a group while I chopped his leg off," Rick tells us and my eyes widen. "They were from the prison," Rick explains further and I straighten up as I saw Shane head towards us. Staring at my holster.

"Daryl! What the fuck were you thinking letting her carry weapons?!" Shane had a go at Daryl. "Oh shut the fuck up Shane. He at least trusts me! I saved his ass out there for the record! Get off my back! If you have a problem with my weapons bitch to me...Not Daryl. Now fuck off and leave Daryl alone," I tell him.

Shane was reaching to touch me, grabbing for my weapons. Moving my hips away from his reach, he grabbed my wrist and waist. "Get off me!" I shout as I pushed him. "Give it me," he ordered me and I glared. He attempted to reach again, gripping me again but harder.

"Get off me Shane," I growled and Rick tries to push him away. Daryl prying Shane's hands off of me. "I _said _give it to me!" Shane ordered again pure anger in his face. He grabbed me again, this time it hurt as his hands squished me. "I said get the _fuck_ off me!" I attempted to push him.

He held on tighter, causing me to yelp in pain. "You're hurting me!" I screamed as his hands gripped me impossibly tighter. With my free hand, I grabbed my knife and flipped it out. Placing it against his neck, pushing him off me. "I told you to get the fuck off me," I snarled at him. Rick suddenly pushed us apart, my body almost collided with Daryl.

Looking towards him, I saw him holding his crossbow towards Shane's head. "What? You goin' ta shoot me?" Shane questions Daryl. Daryl's eyes squinted at him with anger. "The lady said get off her. Den ya hurt 'er. No man hurts a ladie," he says as he stood up for me.

"Fuck you," Shane snarled at Daryl. Rick's hand still placed on Shane's chest. "Hey! Calm down. You ain't thinkin' straight. Go and calm yourself," Rick tells Shane. Shane just walks off, hands rubbing the back of his bald head furiously. Kicking the wall before disappearing behind a wall.

"Look...Rick. I only have these to protect myself from walkers. By the sound of it even this new group. Placing his hand on my shoulder he smiles sadly. "I understand. Keep them. I trust you. Daryl, is what she said true? Did she save you?" Rick asks looking behind my shoulder and to Daryl.

Twisting my head towards him, I saw Daryl nod. "Keep them. Use them wisely," Rick says as he pats my shoulder before walking away. Turning my body towards Daryl, I then heard footsteps stop and look at us. "Oh and Samantha?" Rick calls towards me. "Yeah?" I call back. "Keep your distance from the other group. Alright?" he tells me and I nod.

"Rick," I call out to him. This time it stopped him and Daryl raised his eyebrow at me. Waiting for what I was going to say to them. "Call me Sam. Both of you," I tell them and Rick smiles. "Okay...Sam," Rick says nodding and heads back inside. Looking at Daryl he smiles at me. "Guess I gained your trust?" he says wagging his eyebrows.

"You did the moment you got me inside here," I tell him and smile. He smirked, we heard a scream from the wall where Shane was. "BITCH!" he screamed. Anger boiled, as did tears almost did. Rushing past, I headed behind the tower's wall. Leaning against it. I was alone for a little amount of time.

After what felt like years, I heard footsteps come from the corner and sighed. Folding my arms across my chest and looked up at those light brown hiking boots. Knowing exactly who it was. "Hey," he greeted me. "What's wrong Daryl?" I ask him and he just looks at me sadly. "I was gunna ask ya dat," he says with a small frown.

"I was stress Daryl. Needed some alone time. Away from Shane," I explain and he nods. "He's bein' a dick. Ignore 'im," Daryl tells me and I giggle. "Why ya' lookin' fer yer group anyway?" he asks me out of the blue. "Daryl, I am because they are good people and helped me when I needed it. We looked out for each other," I tell him.

"What I was tryin' ter say was...Ya a strong woman. Ya a survivor. Independent an' between ya an' me...Yer a badass," he tells me and I laugh. "Daryl Dixon, is that a compliment?" I ask him blushing lightly. Smirking he shook his head. "Take it or leave it," he says smiling. "I didn' say nothin'," he says and I laugh as he smirked at me.

Looking at me from the corner of his eye, head slightly tilted. "Daryl...I'm a hell of a lot more safer here, than what it is out there," I tell him. "You call me a survivor, then how come you saved me twice already?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Hey, we all 'ave our struggles," he tells me. "Really?" I question and he nods.

"I bet you haven't had even one. If anything you're the badass and survivor here," I tell him and he smiles. "Nah. I fell n' hurt myself once. Ridin' a horse back at Hershel's. It got on it's two feet, pushin' me off and I got stabbed in da arrow. Walkers were on me by da time I woke up," he tells me.

"Still...Here you are now," I tell him and moved my hand trailing up and down his form. Not touching his skin or clothing, the air just symbolizing he was stood in front of me. "Shut up," he smirked. "Why don't you do the same anyway? You'd have more of a chance than what I would," I tell him and he shook his head no.

"I've got me priorities righ' 'ere," he says and nods his chin pointing to the ground with it. "Who? Carol? You love her don't you?" I ask him. My stomach made a wierd twist to these words. It didn't sound right.

"Nah. She jus'...Respects me. Fer what I do, fer my role," he says and I nod. He stood closer to me. Inches away from me. "I'm safer in a group. Plus...I'm 'ere fer da kids," he tells me. I look to where he did, seeing Sophia and Carl playing a board game together.

"I get da feelin' shit's gunna hit da fan soon," Daryl explained to me and I nod. Respecting his decisions and thoughts as to why he should stay. He was loyal. No doubt about it. He walked away from me, telling me he was going up to go hunt. To try and find some squirrels.

* * *

After a few minutes, I pulled myself together and headed towards the kids. Stopped by Dale who stood in front of me and smiled. "Hey Samantha," he says with a kind and genuine smile. "Hey Dale. What can I do for you?" I ask him giggling. "Well, you could start by telling me how you are," he says with a small chuckle.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?" I ask him and he taps my shoulder kindly. "Could be better, poor Hershel," he says and takes his hat off. "I know. I hope he gets better," I say with pure honesty. "I just hope he pulls through," he says and sits down on a stool they had out.

"Sit with me Samantha," he says and I smiled before accepting. "Tell me...What's bothering you dear?" he asks me and I sigh. "A lot," I say. "We have all the time in the world," Dale said patting my knee. "Shane keeps thinking I'm a threat. He won't believe me. It really irritates me, especially when he gets all up in my face," I explain.

"Don't take that to heart dear. He's always like that, in all honesty I think this guy's a nut job," Dale says squeezing my knee lightly for comfort. "Anything else?" he asks me and I sigh. "I feel like I'm missing something. I haven't found my group and well...I'm worried for them. They're nice people," I say to him and he sighs.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, all I can say is I hope they are okay," he tells me and I nod. "Me too," I agree. "Anything else to add?" he questions a smile on his face. "Yeah...Some of you guys act like you don't want me here, I understand you are worried on if I'm a threat but I'm not. If I was I would of killed you all by now," I say showing him my holster and pointing at my bow.

"Makes sence. Don't think like that honey," he says pulling me to him. Placing my head on his shoulder. Relishing in the feeling of being cared of. He felt like a kind and honest father figure. "We do want you here. Look at Daryl for instance. He would do anything for you," he says.

"You think so?" I ask him and pull my head away. "Darling. The way he looks at you says everything," he says and I pondered that thought...

I was playing with the kids. We were playing a game I would play with my friends in school. Called 'What's the time Mr. Wolf'. When I was at the wall, I would grab them, pick them up and pretend to gobble them like a wolf. They shrilled with happiness and excitement. They really got close to me in just a small amount of time.

I now understood what Daryl meant. They were the sweetest things you could think of. Just as I was finally exhausted, I fell to the floor and tried to catch my breath. They both fell on top of me, cuddling me to them. Sophia laid on my stomach, arms folded as she looked down at me. Carl cuddled into my side.

"Come on kids, time for bed," Lori says smiling down at the three of us. "Sammy, will you play with us again tomorrow?" Sophia asked me pouting with puppy eyes. Carl doing the same face. Sighing out tiredly I giggled. "Sure," I tell them and pretended to eat them again as I tickled them. Getting us up on our feet.

Looking to my left, I saw Daryl had finally came back, crossbow slung behind his back. Four squirrels dangling from a string that was around the back of his neck. He was smiling at me, watching me with the kids and I felt a blush appear. This just makes him smirk at me.

"Boo!" I suddenly heard behind me. Hand clutching my heart, a scream came out of my mouth and my heart was beating erratically. Turning around, I saw it was Glenn. "Fuck you Glenn," I shoved him playfully. "How are you?" he asks me and I laugh. "Terrible, I think you gave me a heart attack," I admit. Looking at Daryl he was chuckling as he walked inside.

His shoulders moving as he laughed. "Sorry," Glenn said smiling shyly. "Don't do that again," I tell him and poke his shoulder. "I won't," he says. "Thank you," I smile to him kindly. "How are you Glenny boy?" I ask him and this makes him smile. "Fine," he says. "How was the trip?" he asks me waggling his eyebrows.

"Got caught by walkers, me and Daryl made it out of there safely and a load of supplies," I tell him and he smirks. "That all?" he says with one eyebrow raised. "What you trying to say Korean?" I ask him and he laughs. "That you and Daryl got down and dirty British," he says with a chuckle. My mouth plummeted the ground.

"Oh hell you did not," I say completely shocked. "It's 'oh hell no you didn't'" he joked and I just laugh sarcastically. "Fuck you," I cuss and he laughs. "No, we didn't. The only down and dirty that happened was us killing walkers," I tell Glenn and he smirks. "Right," he says nodding his head.

* * *

Later on, I headed towards Rick, asking him if I could take the night shift. To pull my weight around and he agreed. Letting me do it tonight to see how I got on. Shane clearly wasn't happy with this. I was upstairs, looking out at all the greenery. The walkers. Everything. The moonlight shone, darkening everything but leaving a white glow.

My feet started to move. To climb. Step after cautious step. I lifted myself over the railing of the balcony. My hands latching onto the rails as my feet started to slip. Staring out, the moonlight illuminated everything it touched with a white, pasty colour. Soft and tranquil.

Closing my eyes, I felt my hair sway with the warm night air, sighing out at it's comforting embrace. The sounds of leaves moving and the annoying moans of walkers couldn't bother me now. The smell of the wood's night flowers whisked in with the air. The taste of freedom almost at my reach. All I had to do...Was jump. To my surprise as I jumped, I felt an arm curl around my stomach and pull me...

* * *

**Should I continue? Can I have at least 2 reviews? Question to end with:**

**What do you think of this story so far?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

**Author's Notes: Don't own TWD. What I would do to own Daryl...Or Norman. Either one...I would be fine with it.**

**Warning: Suicide attempt and then self harming scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Past

**SPOV**

Looking at who was behind me, I felt my body leaning as two arms wrapped around my waist. Tilting and wanting to fall. His strong arms and leather jacket held me to him. Tight hold around me. Almost knocking the breath out of me. Pulling me up and over before planting my feet on the ground.

"Sam, wha' the hell were ya' thinkin'?" the man asked as I stared into his familiar blue eyes. "Let me go!" I screamed as he wouldn't loosen his grip. "It wasn't your decision to pull me back up! Let me go Dixon!" I scream at him as I wriggled out of his grip. Hands on my wrists.

"What you wantin' ter die?" he asks me, eyes glaring. "Yes!" I scream and push him away from me. He didn't let me go though, making my attempts pointless. His face changed from saddened to pure anger. Grip tighter than I thought possible. Hurting me even.

"If ya' want ter owe me somethin'...Ya' can do it by stayin' alive!" he growls out and pulled me closer to him. Shaking me as he did so. Pushing away and leaning as far away from him as possible. "You told me I didn't owe you anything! Let me go!" I screamed at him, snarling the first part.

"I didn' save ya' jus' so yer could die! I wasn' gunna let ya' die then...I ain't gunna let ya' now," he answers me and I felt my heart sink a little. He was right. "You don't know what happened! Let me go! You don't know!" I scream at him. He pulls me towards him. Our chests pressed together, his breath fanning my face and made me a little dizzy.

He stared into my eyes, my heart was beating rapidly and I was having trouble catching my breath. Daryl was calm and collected as he stared into me. His eyes burning me, begging in a way as he still held my wrists firmly. "Talk ter me," he tells me.

"You won't understand," I say pulling away from him angered of him using his looks to calm me. Giving us distance and for me to gather my thoughts. "Try me," he suggests as I stared into his chests. Scared of looking him in the eyes. With this, I felt my eyes wander up until it met with his.

His crystal blue eyes smoldering with sadness. Begging. His lips pulling slightly at the sides. His features soft in the moonlight. His hair looking black in the dark, smooth and yet messy. He smelled of woods, musk and of pure man. My mind was spinning just by his presence. That was when a flashback popped into my head.

This is when I felt tears rake my body. Shaking me and taking over me completely, as the tears streamed down my face. Moving myself towards him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Crying into his neck, breathing in the sent of him. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Until he finally placed his arms around me. Wrapping them around my waist. Pulling me closer.

Gently he started rubbing my back, making me calm down and relax into his touch. His hold. My crying slowed down. From a waterfall of tears, to a few running down my face. Moving my head to rest on his shoulder and he stopped rubbing my back. "I lost someone. Someone dear to me. Someone I cared about. Honestly...More than anything. We were going to run away together," I start as I sighed into his embrace.

"Escape England to come here. America. To be together," I tell him and felt his squeeze my sides with his arms a little. "Then the world turned to shit, just as we were starting to get our things in order at a house we had bought. All we had was each other. That was it," I state and he sighs a little. His head nuzzled onto my head as I spoke.

"We were surviving. Not at the best but...Surviving. I had to watch over the person I cared for. Let's just say they didn't know how to look out for themself with this type of situation. Hell...Not even I knew. Alive. We were at least alive. That was until someone took us. Kidnapped us..." I felt my body shiver with the memory.

"Used us as some kind of game. Entertainment. A game," I tell Daryl as I moved my head into his neck again. "That person...Slipped between my fingers. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it Daryl!" I sobbed again and he hushed me. Rubbing my back again. Uttering sweet nothings into my ear. Letting me cry in his arms.

Moving his head slight, he planted a kiss atop my head. Lingering for a few seconds before going back to rubbing my back. Pulling us away, he stares down at my face. Placing his hands on my face, cupping it after a few minutes of hesitation. Swiping away stray tears as they fell down my cheeks.

"How 'bout we head ter bed? Ya need the rest Sam," he tells me softly and I nod. Not looking into his eyes. "Sam, look a' me," he says as he tilted my chin with his forefinger. "Thank ya' for trustin' me. Don' be afraid ter tell me anythin'," he tells me and I nod again. Staring into those blue orbs. Caught in a trance as my eyes shut slowly and tried not to lose contact to the ones staring down at me.

After a few minutes just staring we heard a throat get cleared. "I can take over," Michonne whispered to us and we instantly pulled apart. Blushing lightly at how that could have looked. She turned her head away and looked at me with a small smile from the corner of her eye. "Yeah. We wer'...Headin' back ter tha cell block," Daryl mumbles confidently to Michonne.

We headed down, keeping a distance and not conversing. Moving towards the cell block and into our rooms. Opening my door, I felt Daryl moving behind me and when I turned to see him, he smiled a tight lipped smile. "Goodnigh' Sam," he whispers softly. As to not disturb the others.

"Goodnight Daryl," I say as I was placing my hand on the door ledge. Daryl's hand was also on that spot. He quickly moved it before I could touch him and looked away for a second. Clearly, he was just as awkward as I was. "Thank you Daryl," I whispered as he walked off. Leaving me to get into my sleeping clothes and snuggle into bed. Falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

I was pinned to a chair, ropes clinging and burning into my skin. Blood was dry from the cuts, the bruises stinging my body. A face began to be clear as I stared straight in front of me. "Good morning," he tells me and all I could do was look at him. "Your friend over there will be fine...Only if you be good," he says. Green eyes and raven black hair.

_Next thing I knew, he was shoving his tongue into my mouth and I moved my face away. "Fucking bitch!" he shouts as I bit onto his tongue. "Kill her friend!" the man screamed as he grabbed his knife from his holster. Stabbing me above my knee cap. Scream. Blood chortling. _

_Punch to my cheek. Pulling out another knife as he placed it over my lip. The cold of it stinging my tongue. Sweat running down my face from the pain in my leg. "Now sweet nips, you'll let a man do his work. Won't ya?" he asks me and jabbed my lip with the edge of his knife. Light but drawed blood. Wincing. Not wanting to cut to be bigger. _

_Chuckling he went to place his knife on my neck. Ready to slice it. "How do ya' want her friend dead?" a man questioned. Big, bulky and with brown short hair. Dark eyes and big bushy beard. "Don't, I've got a better idea," as he came closer to my face and planted a kiss on my lips. Chuckling as he pulled away and my eyes widened. _

_"No! Alex! No!" Flashes of what happened popped into my head. One detail after another. Tears streamed down my face. "No!" I screamed as I saw their eyes watered before taking their last breath. Dropping Alex's dead body to the ground before doing horrible things to the corpse..._

Jumping from the nightmare, I saw Daryl stood over me. Shaking me gently to wake up. His eyes sad and concerned as he looked at me. Placing a hand on my head, I pulled away sweat and sighed. Nightmare. I was about to get out of bed, Daryl gently pushing me back. "Sh...Relax. Ya were screamin' pretty loud," he tells me. "Did I wake anyone?" I ask him. "Jus' me," he answered.

"Yer lucky they're heavy sleepers," he tells me with a small smile. This made me giggle, when it then occured to me that what happened wasn't a dream. It was real. Just haunting me. Sighing, I recalled what happened in my dream. The past.

Tears started to stream down my face again as I began to sob. Daryl slowly pulled me to him again. Hesitating on what to do with me. Rocking us gently back and forth. Him sitting next to me on the bed. His chest against my own. He head in his chest. One arm of his around my neck, the other around my waist and gently touching my back.

Shushing me quietly as I placed my hands in front of my face. Sooner or later it wrapped around his shirt, clutching him to me and I found myself feeling the same as before. Calm, yet wanting to die. When my crying had finally died down and were only small sniffles, Daryl pulled away and stared down at me. "Who's Alex?" he asks me.

I just shook my head 'no'. "Wanna talk 'bout it?" he questions me, sadness clear in his voice. "No," I answered quickly. Cautiously, he got off my bed and was heading for the door. Instinctively, my hand pulled out to him and grabbed his strong arm.

Turning to me, he looked at me confused and when he looked into my eyes he wanted an explanation. Letting go of him slowly, our eyes still connected to the other's eyes. "Please...Stay with me," I begged and he sighed. Looked down at his feet before meeting his eyes back to my own.

Nodding, he tells me to move, took off his boots and got under the covers, he laid next to the wall while I was near the end. The side of the bed. Neither of us touching the other and just staring up at the ceiling. Until I finally fell back into unconsciousness...

* * *

**No-one's POV**

Carl and Sophia were perched, staring at the couple sitting on the bed and giggled softly. Thinking that the couple looked cute together in their heads as they watched them sleep. Slowly, the curled up couple started to turn and wake up slowly.

Legs were intertwined. Sam's head resting on Daryl's chest and Daryl's arms were wrapped around her. Her arms clutching his shirt as they slept. Waking as they stretched and yawned in unison. When they opened their eyes, they saw the pair staring at them and they flew away from each other. Separating as they noticed the position they were sleeping in.

Sam fell to the floor as she rolled away to try and get distance between them. Untangling herself from him and fell onto her stomach. Daryl got up and adjusted himself before looking down at Sam. The kids ran away laughing and giggling softly as they excited the cell block. "Damn, ya' alrigh'?" Daryl asks Sam as he tried to help her up.

Sam was on one knee, lifted herself off her other foot and placed a hand up. Signaling him to back off and give her space. Standing on her feet, she saw Daryl had a smirk. Small blush rising his cheeks as he looked away from her.

Sam just glared at him. Her hand on her waist which was now throbbing from the contact of the floor. "Fuck. Why didn't you help me up in the first way?" she asked him. He looked to where the kids were before looking back at the girl who stared daggers at him. "We were bein' too awkward in front of der youngin's," he tells her with a smirk.

She mumbled to herself as she clutched at her side. Leaving him in her cell and heading towards the cafeteria. "We're ok right?" he asks and she didn't reply. Acted like he wasn't even alive. He stood there shocked by how she was acting. He knew he screwed up.

* * *

**SPOV**

We hadn't talked for four days. Keeping our distance from each other. When I would glance up to see if he was watching me, he would just look away and purse his lips. He would be hunting all day. Raiding and doing everything to keep away from me. I felt my heart drop at our distance and his coldness.

Every night, since the time I had talked to Daryl about Alex. About what happened to me. I've been having nightmares. I would wake up in the middle of the night, cry myself back to sleep and wait for the sun to rise. Shane didn't bother me. Shane or Daryl. They both kept their distance and didn't say a word to me. Not even look at me. I didn't exist.

I hadn't done anything to myself. No attempts of suicide. Nothing. Just only yesterday I decided to do something to ease the pain. Grabbing a clean and fresh knife, I headed somewhere I knew I wouldn't be disturbed. No one would see me...

_On my knees, zipping out of my jacket and placing it to the side. I sat behind a wall from a building. Walkers were watching me but I didn't take any notice. Feeling the cold of the air and metal pressed against my skin. _

_Sliding it across, digging into my skin as blood poured out. Screaming out a little in pain, ending it with a relieved moan. _This is for Alex._ I lifted it up and swiped it on a clean towel I had for this occasion. Placing it against my skin again, letting the tingling feeling prickled my skin and make me wince as I dug it in a second time. _

_Hearing a gasp, I turned my head. Shocked to see soft blue eyes looking down at me. Her blond hair in a pony tail as she stared down at what I was doing. "Samantha...What ya' doing?" she questioned me. Eying the knife in my hands while blood spilled out of my fresh cuts. _

_"Andrea...I lost someone. Important by my torturer. Please. Don't judge me. I miss them. I let them die. I couldn't do anything which just sickens me! Please...Understand. If not...Please don't tell anyone. Especially not Daryl," I begged my eyes starting to water as I looked at her. Pleading. _

_She sighed. Nodding. "It's ok," she whispers sadly. Her eyes smoldering. She was distant. "I understand. Cut away. As long as you don't kill yourself. I won't tell," she says sadly. "I lost my sister, I know how it feels like," she explains before turning and leaving me. Not asking another question. _

_With this, I gave myself another long and deep cut. Cleaning myself, I wiped my knife and got my jacket back on. Covering my marks. Headed back inside and ate. The rest of the day passing slowly..._

* * *

I grabbed my knife and headed towards my cutting area. Daryl still hadn't left to go to hunt but was getting ready while others were discussing about the new members they didn't know. Doing the usual, I took off my coat and pulled out my cloth. Cutting a deep and slow, long cut before I winced and screamed. Sighing at the pain.

Cleaning the knife, I placed the cold metal against my skin, not yet digging it into my skin. Lingering. Shutting my eyes and breathing deeply. That was when I heard something drop with a clash to the ground. Running. Picking me up from behind my waist and trying to grab for my knife.

"What the fuck Sam?!" Daryl's voice called into my ear and he pried the knife out of my hands. "Let me go Daryl!" I scream as I kicked while my legs were in the air and cried. He took it out of my hand and dropped me. I fell to the floor, sobbing and didn't even look at him.

"What were ya thinkin'?!" he shouts at me and was pacing around like a mad man. "Leave me alone! I want to die! Don't you get it! Let me die! Please..." I begged as I sobbed into the ground. I heard him kick a chair that was placed there to make me look like I would sit here to have fresh air. Tumbling the chair with his kick of anger and left. Taking the knife with him...

Standing up after gathering myself, I headed towards the RV. Knowing Dale was there. He was on top of his RV, watching the children play as Lori and Carol chatted away. "Dale?" I called up to him. "Yeah darling?" he called up to me. I looked up to him, squinting from the sun and smiled at him. "Do you have any strong pain killers? I need some. I've got after pain from the journey I've had," I called to him.

"It's starting up again and I need something that can moderate the pain. Something strong," I tell him and he sighs climbing down and entering the RV. After finding something, he gives it me and smiles softly. "Hope you feel better sweetie. This is Codeine," he says and I turn walking around. "Take two, we're running low on that," he tells me and I nod.

Popping all the pills out, I placed them in my hand and dropped the case to the floor. Heading towards the cafeteria, I got some water and made my way to my room. Throwing the pills back and drank the water. Gulping it down and felt my head go dizzy. That was when I heard running...

* * *

**DPOV**

I was walking toward the cell block. My mind still racing from what Sam was doing to herself. She was suicidal. No doubt about that. Shaking my head, I was headed inside and heard something crunch under my foot. Moving it off the crunching noise, I picked it up and examined it. Rick was stood far away, watching the women and children. Dale stood atop his RV. Taking watch.

What was in my hands was an empty stash of Codeine. Rushing to Dale, I showed him the pack. "Did you give these to someone?" I ask him and he looks to me confused. "Sam. Why? Why is it empty Daryl?" he questioned. _Fucking stupid old man! _

"Where did she go?" I ask him needing an answer urgently. "Cell block," he tells me and I turned. Running. "Rick! I need your help! NOW!" I shouted as I ran towards cell block C. Rick running behind me, Dale catching up to us. "Whats wrong?" Rick asks me. Throwing the empty packet at him. He was wide eyed as he ran in front of me. "Who took them?" he asks me.

"Sam," I tell him through clenched teeth. "Why is it empty Daryl?" Dale asks me panicked. "The girl is suicidal," I answer them as we finally entered the cell block. I ran as fast as I could down the hall, heading towards Sam's cell. She had just downed it. Her hand resting on her head.

"Grab her Rick!" I called to him and he did as I was told. Pinning her arms behind her back. Getting her to her knees. "You ain't diein' on me now Sam," I tell her as she moved her mouth away from me. Dale grabbing her head as I pried her mouth open with my hands. Telling Dale to hold her like that. He replaced my hands and I shoved my fingers down her throat.

Backing away, she threw up and hurled her body forward as it all came out. Coughing hysterically as we stood away from her. Crying. "Sam, why did you just attempt to kill yourself?" Rick questioned her. Concern and anger evident in his tone. She didn't even look at us. "Not her first attempt...Is it Sam?" I growled down and she glared at me.

Bursting into a earth shattering sob and I moved to try comfort her. She just looks at us angered. "Leave me alone! Get the fuck out of here! I hate you Daryl Dixon!" she screamed at me as tears ran down her face. Her skin bright red. Slowly Dale and Rick got out. Eventually, I slipped out last and gave her one last look as she clutched to her stomach.

"I hate you so much..." she whispered to me as I walked away. Mostly she whispered that to herself but wanted me to hear that. Which in this case I did. It hurt. She was hurting. I wouldn't let her die though. Not then...Not now. Not ever...

* * *

**SPOV**

It was the night after the pills incident and everyone was outside. Surrounding a campfire and enjoying the cool breeze. Shane was inside, watching over Hershel as he still slept. Not waking from that dream state. The girls were worried but having the campfire would hopefully relax them and join the group.

Setting out to join them, I zipped up my coat and went to sit down by the fire. Sitting in between Carl and Andrea. Sophia came and sat on my lap, placing her arms around my neck. "Hi aunt Sammy," she called me as I wrapped my arms around he small waist. "Hello munchkin," I say to her and she giggles.

The kids now called me aunt and I didn't mind. They were my little monkeys. I loved them. So much. Sighing, I stared into the fire. Patting Sophia's leg I looked into her eyes then into Carl's. "Kids, why don't you go to Shane? Check on Hershel, I'll get your uncle Glenn come get you when I'm done talking adult things to our family," I suggested to them.

Nodding they get up and walk into the cell block. I sighed before looking down at my hands in my lap. "What's wrong Sam?" Rick's voice called to me as everyone watched me intently. "It's time you guys knew the truth. About my past...About what happened. How I got these scars and why I was...Suicidal," I tell them.

"When and if you're ready you can tell us," Carol started. "You don't have to force yourself," Lori says placing a hand over my own. Looking up, I smile at her kind eyes. "I want to," I tell her and everyone leaned closer. Daryl just laid back, watching the fire and glancing up at me from time to time.

"When I was a kid...I lost my parents. Put into foster home after foster home," I tell them and sigh. "I was separated from the only person I had left in this world. The day they were going to adopt me," I tell them and I sigh. "I didn't want to go. We were a package, we always were...Eventually I had to go. I was only 16 when I was adopted," I explain.

"Ended up going into the army, being forced by my adoptive parents," I said this never looking away from the fire. "When the one I cared about turned of age, I suggested we ran away. Start a new life in America. Together," I say and I look up to see Daryl staring at me intently. Lingering.

"When we got here, I had already bought a house and we had everything prepared. Started settling in when this happened," I say motioning to walkers surrounding the perimeter. "We held up together, until someone captured us and would...Use us," I said my face consorting into an expression of disgust.

"They abused us, sexually and physically. Hurting us. Torturing us like we were toys," I spit and showed them my marks. "Next thing I know, they had my sister...Alex. Right in front of me. Bruised, abused, cut and bloody. Fear in her eyes. They tortured her, killed her and raped her corpse," I tell them.

"I couldn't do anything. When I finally had enough anger, I fought back. More so when I saw my sister rise from the dead as...One of them. I had to kill my own sister. My blood. The only thing I had left," I whispered yet everyone heard. "I found myself with my group and they helped me. Cared for me. Saved me and provided me with what I needed," I say drifting into the thought of my group.

"That's what happened and...That's why I'm suicidal," I answered and everyone stayed silent. I could see some with tears in their eyes. Some were just watching me with sadness in their eyes. They were sorry for me. I could tell. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to get up and find a quiet place for me to think...

* * *

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps come closer. I knew those boots anywhere. Looking up, I saw his sad expression. "I'm sorry 'bout yer sister," he says sympathetically and I nodded. "-But I won't let ya go an' kill yerself," he tells me. "I'm sorry 'bout everythin'," he tells me softly.

Shaking my head I didn't say a word. Just listened. "I'd kill those assholes who di' that to ya'. Time 'n time again," he tells me. "Just for hurtin' ya an' yer sister," he tells me and I sigh. "Daryl...Why are you so protective of me?" I ask him and he just shook his head.

"I care 'bout ya Sam," he tells me honestly and I nod. "I know this ain't wha' ya wanna hear righ' now but...If ya wan' somethin' ter fight fer...Fight fer me," he says and he changed the weight of his leg to the other. "I ain't goin' anywhere. 'N I mean it," he tells me softly. "I'm always goin' ter be there for ya'," he says as though it was a promise.

With this he walked away from me. Crossbow attached to his back and I saw the angel wings on his vest. Smiling, I knew that I would have to think about his words and soon thank him. Silence...

* * *

**DPOV**

Shane and Rick were arguing. Talking about who would help the prisoners with cleaning out a cell block. Shane didn't like the thought that he wasn't allowed to join. "Shane ya' ain't fit for this mentally," Rick commands to Shane who just shook his head angered. "I-" Shane started but was cut off. "Enough," Rick said angered.

Sam was walking over to us. Small smile on her face as her skin glowed with the morning sun. Eyes bright and golden. "We're gunna need someone else to join us," Rick added as Sam was close enough now. Next to Rick and me.

"Me, T-Dog and Daryl are going. We just need someone else," Rick says and what came out of Sam's mouth made my jaw drop to the ground. Eyes wide...

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Question to end with:**

**Am I the only person here? There aren't any reviews or anything! I feel alone...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Out Alive

**Author's Notes: Don't own the walking dead. I do though, own very bad thoughts on Daryl Dixon. Or maybe Norman Reedus?...You'll never know! Happy Walking Dead night Britalions (For yesterday). Yesterday was the night. Warnings are as usual. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting Out Alive

**SPOV**

I headed out. Walking towards the men. Shane, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog stood there. The rest of the group were inside. Watching over Hershel and I smiled as I headed towards them. Rick and Shane were arguing over the prisoners. About what they should do with them.

Shane was mad because Rick said he wasn't mentally fine with going to do anything. That he is to stay there and look out for the group. That for when the time came, they needed someone else to help them. Someone who is skilled and trust worthy.

Stopping in front of them, I see Daryl look at me like he was saying 'fancy seeing you here. What you doing?'. "How about if I help?" I suggest and Rick just squints at me. Shane and Daryl's mouths hanging open. "What?! You'd let this bitch help you in taking care of murderers, rapists and possibly kidnappers?!" Shane exclaims.

Daryl's mouth was still hanging. "I didn't say anything. This doesn't mean she is joining us or staying here," Rick tells Shane. "Oh this is bullshit! You are thinking about taking her?!" Shane screams and walks away in a huff. Kicking and screaming. "We can't trust her!" Shane screamed again.

"Are you sure? Like Shane said, there are gunna be bad people to face," he tells me and I nod. "I understand. I want to help and pull my weight around here," I say to him and he just looks at me from the corners of his eyes.

"You weren't in the best of mental states recently," he tells me and I just frown. "I know. My priorities have changed now. Found a reason to keep fighting," I say as I looked up at Daryl. His eyes gleamed with something, it was quickly hidden when he realized something.

"No," Daryl said. "No what?" I questioned him and Rick turns his head to look at Daryl. "No, I won't let ya go," he says and I look to him my eyes squinting with anger and confusion. "Wait...What?!" I asked him astonished he would deny me my rights.

"She helps out 'nuff with the nigh' watch," he says to Rick and he looks between the two of us. "Finally! Someone who agrees this slut shouldn't be helping," Shane called towards us as he walked over to us. "Excuse me. What did you call me?" I question him, close to losing my temper.

"Fuck you," Shane said before turning his frantic eyes towards Rick. "She can't be trusted!" Shane says pointing at me. "You don' know that," Rick defends me in front of Shane. "She could have killed us when she had the chance," Rick explains and I smile kindly to him.

Shane just turned bright red with anger as he turned away from us. "Fuck you all," he says before storming off again. Looking at Daryl, I noticed him watching me and seemed sad. "What if they use 'er? Hurt 'er? No offence Sam bu'...Women are easily misused. They can ge' hurt by a man in one second," he says as he looked at me.

"They're vulnerable. Need protection," Daryl added as he was slowly convincing Rick. "I can handle...Myself," I say through clenched teeth as I felt my body tense of being called weak. Rick looked to Daryl, clearly seeing sadness and anger in Daryl's eyes.

"I'll be fine," I assured Daryl who just looked at me angered. "Besides...If anything _does_ happen. You guys are around to watch out for me," I tell them and they nod. All except Daryl. "Can I join then?" I ask Rick and he looks at me. A long and hard second before finally deciding.

"Sure. Jus' keep yer distance," Rick tells me and I nod. Respecting his words. Rick and T-Dog head back inside to check up on Hershel. Daryl stood there for a few more minutes. Glaring. Just glaring towards me. He started to walk away, his feet hitting the ground hard and heavy. Clearly, he was mad.

He stopped right next to me, looking at me while our shoulders just bumped into each other. "Remember this...If anythin' happens te ya: Yer the only one ter blame 'ere," he says and I nod. Before I could say anything or even open my mouth, Daryl started to walk away hurriedly. Running after him, I stopped in front of him. Earning me a good glare from him.

"If anything was about to happen to me, I can handle myself and you know that too," I say to him. "You said it yourself, I'm a survivor," I remind him and he looks away for a second before starting to walk again. "Daryl!" I called as I rushed again to be in front of him.

"Daryl, I know you have my back. Come what may, you are going to be there for me. You said so yourself," I tried to convince him and he just huffs before rushing off again. Pushing our shoulders together before he left me there and I stood in silence. Thinking of what just happened. My hands in my jacket pockets...

* * *

Me and the kids were playing a few games for over an hour now. Just playing games from my childhood and theirs. They were both clutching onto my, one on my stomach and the other on my back. Arms around my neck and I giggled. "So have a fun time kids?" I ask them and they laugh.

"The best! Thanks aunt Sammy," Sophia replies and smiles up at me. "No problem spud," I tell her and she giggles. "Aunt Sammy?" Carl asks me and I look to him over my shoulder. "Yeah?" I answered. "Is Daryl our uncle now? Can we call him uncle Daryl?" he asked me and I blushed lightly.

"No kids. He isn't your new uncle, you can try calling him uncle but not in that way," I tell them and Sophia giggles into my stomach. "What?" I questioned her and she looks up at me. Biting her bottom lip lightly. "Daryl looks at you funny, like how Glenn looks to Maggie. Daryl looks really scary though," she whispered to me.

Laughing, I hugged her tighter to me and she hid her face into my stomach. "He isn't scary. He's nice and kind and he definitely doesn't look at me like Glenn does to Maggie," I tell her and she laughs. "Does too Aunt Sammy," she tells me and I just shake my head at her, laughing.

Suddenly Rick, Daryl and T-Dog were heading towards us and they looked determined. "Sam, it's time," Rick motions towards the cafeteria with his eyes. I could sense he was talking about the guys from the prison. This was when my eyes widened as I looked in the distance. Men, strange men wearing the same outfit came out and squinted towards the sun.

The group turned to see the men heading towards the sun. To us. I saw Rick's body turn solid and cold. Just staring at the inmates as they made their way towards us. "Damn the sun feels good," one man said. Daryl told me their names a few night before but I didn't remember them that well.

Rick looked to me quickly and stared at me sternly in the eyes. "Get the kids in and get back here quickly," he tells me and I quickly tapped his shoulder as he turned his back to me. "What?" he asks me quickly, whipping his head to look at me once again. "Here, have this," I tell him as I passed him a machete.

"Thank you," Rick said before we moved our separate ways. Heading in, I dropped the kids off and grabbed anything I would be in need of for this trip. Rushing back outside, I went up to the groups of men and saw Rick was keeping his calm while the other was just trying to piss him off.

Heading over, I saw one of them eye me. The one talking shit to Rick. Hair that reached his shoulders. Black hair, his face as though he was angry. Firm. He made my stomach feel sick. Eyeing me appreciatively before he whistled as I made my way. "Well hello sexy," the guy says to me and this is when Daryl jumped closer to the guy.

"Hey!" he shouted to the guy who watched me make my way over. The guy looked to Daryl, his face twisted into a smirk as he examined Daryl. "Is she ya' lady?" he questions Daryl as I finally got there. Daryl had his crossbow up, aiming at the guy right between the eyeballs. A little above his nose.

"She ain't ma lady, but she's ter be respected. If not, you'll get a' arrow right 'btween the eyes," Daryl threatened as Rick slowly placed the crossbow down. The guy that I heard a description of was Tomas. He looked at us angered but to me he seemed amused. "Where did you come from?" Tomas asked Rick.

"Atlanta," Rick answered. "Where you headed?" Tomas asked as we listened to these two men talk. "For now, nowhere," Rick threatened back. Standing his ground and showing his backbone. Looking around Tomas points to an open field.

"I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable," he tells us and Rick wasn't going to have any of that. "We're using that field for crops," Rick states and Tomas just looks at Rick. "We'll help you move your gear out," Tomas says completely ignoring what Rick just said.

"Won't be necessary. We took out these walkers. Residents ours," Rick states. "Slow down cowboy," Tomas jokes, this just made my blood boil. "Hey, jackass...If you want respect. You better god-damned give it to Rick or it will be my arrow in between your fucking eyeballs," I threaten as I pulled out my bow and an arrow. Pointing it perfectly where I was describing.

Rick gestures his hand out for me to calm down. Tomas' hands in the air like he was innocent. Rick looked at me from the side of his face. Giving me a look to calm down. Untensing my muscles, I relaxed a little but never let down my guard.

Andrew, by the description like before, stepped forward and stayed next to Tomas. "You snapped the locks off our doors," Andrew states to Rick as Rick also took a step forward. "We'll give you new locks if you want it," Rick compromises and Tomas just shook his head. My aim lowered slowly.

"This is our prison, we're here first," Tomas states as he just had this on going staring competition with Rick. "Locked in a broom closet?" he questions laughing through his nose once. "We took it. Sets you free. It's ours. We spilt blood," Rick states as he got closer to Tomas's face.

"We're moving back into our cell block," Tomas demanded again. Rick just shuffled on his feet a little. "You'll have to get your own," Rick said as he held Tomas' glare. "It is mine. I still got personal artifacts and that's about as mine as it gets," Tomas began to scream.

Lifting a gun out of his holster, I lifted my bow and arrow. Daryl lifting his crossbow as we all huddled together. In case one would make a move, the others would do something to prevent it. Axel rushed in front of us. Pushing in between Rick and Tomas. "Woah, woah. Maybe let's try and make this work out so that everybody wins," he suggests.

Tomas just looked into Rick's eyes, their gazes never giving up. "I don't see that happening," Tomas stated. "Neither do I," Rick answered truthfully, agreeing with this statement. "I ain't going back into that cafeteria one whole minute," he tells us.

"There are other cell blocks," Axel suggested and Daryl just shuffled closer. Never losing his aim, neither did I. "You could leave. Try to hold out on the road," Daryl suggest more as a threat. There was a silent pause as Tomas looked at his inmates.

"These four pussies can do all this, least we can do is take out another cell block," Tomas said to his group. They stayed silent for a second. "With what?" Tiny asked. "Lanny here can give us real weapons. Won't ya boss?" Tomas asked Rick. Rick thought of something, looking around at our faces.

"How stocked is that cafeteria?" Rick asked them out of interest. "Must have plenty of food for you guys to almost last a year," Rick implied to the men stood around us. "Sure as hell. Look at 'em. They've been starvin'," Daryl said as he examined them with the aim of his crossbow.

"There is only a little left," Tomas said as he looked directly into Rick's eyes again. "Well we'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block," Rick compromised and I felt like this was some game to be played in the casino.

"Did you hear him? There's only a little left," Andrew said trying not to be the little 'copy cat' and stood up to Rick. "Bet you got more food then you've got choices," I spit at them. "You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a cell block then you keep to it," Rick suggested and they looked at each other.

Tomas nodded. "Alright," he agreed as he looked into Rick's eyes again. Rick stood even closer yet. His face right up in a personal level. "But let's be clear...If we see you out here, anywhere near our people. If I as even catch a whiff of your scent. I will kill you..." Rick threatened to the group. "Deal" Tomas said never losing eye contact...

* * *

With this we headed inside. To the cafeteria. Daryl was walking next to me. Not saying a word. "What you thinking?" I asked him. His crossbow up, my bow and arrow down near my legs. "These are bad people and you shouldn't have joined us," Daryl tells me as he only focused on the prisoners in front of us.

Sighing as we entered the cafeteria. "Pantry's back here," Tomas said as he took the lead. Heading towards the back. "You never tried to break out?" T-Dog asked surprised. "We tried to take the doors off, but you make one peep in here: half those freaks would be lined up outside trying to get in. Ones got bars on that not even Heman could get through," Oscar joked.

"Bigger than a five by eight," Axel added. "Won't find me complaining," Tiny started. "Doing 15 my left leg would barely be able to fit on one of those bunks," Tiny told us. "Yeah. They don' call him Big Tiny for nothin'," Oscar joked and the inmates laughed.

Tomas leaned against a door frame. "You done jerking each other off?" Tomas asked us rather crudely. "Sick of waitin' back here," he says as we all moved in. Rick had his hand close to his gun, always alert. "This is what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl questions as he pushed past him. Looking at the food that was laid out in front of us.

Stacks of things. Flour, corn, canned food and much more. "Goes fast," Tomas remarked to Daryl. "Mmmhmm," Daryl just hummed knowing that it was bull Tomas was saying. "Well...You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish," Tomas started but was interrupted abruptly.

"I said half. That's the deal," Rick ordered to them, reminding him of their deal. Tomas leaned against the railing, I could feel his disgusting eyes rake up and down my body. Undressing me with his eyes. Turning to look at him, he gave me a wink and moved his head pointing to a side.

"Hey baby Brit, wanna go somewhere quiet? Get loud?" he questioned me and this is when I felt my body stiffen. "Can show ya the time of ya life," he tells me and he wiggles his eyebrows. Daryl turned to face us. His body tense with anger and he was going to hurt him. Rick grabbed Daryl before he could do something stupid.

"Back off asshole!" Daryl shouted as he kicked and wriggled himself out of Rick's hold. Whipping out my knife in a flash, I pushed Tomas against the ledge. Knife to his neck. "Don't talk to me like that," I growled at him. My eyes showing pure anger with the daggers in them.

Rick gently lets go of Daryl and pushes me away from Tomas. Replacing me from where I stood, Rick glared darkly at Tomas. "Talk to her like that again...I won' stop her from killing you," Rick threatens showing he was serious.

T-Dog came closer, giving Tomas daggers with his own eyes. "Better yet. You try anything next time...And we'll happily kill you," T-Dog threatened and I moved away. Ignoring the glances I was given.

"I'm sorry," Tomas said. "I haven't seen a woman in so...long," he said as I watched Tomas from the side of my face. Turning my head away, I felt a hard slap on my ass and my eyes widened in shock. My ass cheek stinging. "Especially with an ass like that," Tomas chuckled as he did that. Turning around, as fast as a flash Rick was holding Daryl back again.

Daryl was fuming. His lips pursed as he tried to get a swing at the asshole. "Mother fucker!" Daryl screamed as he tried to get Tomas. Punching him in the face as I turned. Hard. My fist stung a little, I was glad though as I saw blood slide down the corner of his mouth.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" I screamed at him. "Next time...I'll cut your dick off and use it as a whip. I'll slice your balls and use them as christmas decorations. Next thing I'll do is I'll chop your hands and make your fingers fuck you up the ass. After that I'll shove that hand down your throat and be the one to thoroughly enjoy your death as I shoot the bullet right in your sorry excuse of a dead ass," I growl at him.

My voice and face full of venom as I held my daggers out at him. Daggers in my eyes. He was silent. Scared. Rick let go of Daryl again and we carried on searching. Rick saw a door and looked to the group of inmates. "What's in there?" Rick asks as he points to the door.

Rick was coughing violently. Tomas laughing at Rick's reaction. "You wanted to know," Tomas explained to Rick. "Sam, get back alright?" Rick ordered for me and I complied. "Can't wait for my own pot to piss in," Axel says to us. Leaning against the door frame, ashamed and insecure...

* * *

Stood around a table, lined up were multiple silent weapons. Holding out his weapon, Tomas examined it. "Why do I need this? When I got this?" Tomas asked as he lifted the silent weapon and a gun in the other.

"You don' shoot guns. Not unless your back's against a wall. Noise attracts them. Really rhiles them off," Daryl tells them. "We'll go in two by two. Daryl and Sam, bring up the rear. T-Dog an' myself will run point. Stay tight. Hold formation. No matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks their axe we'll all go down. Anyone runs off they could get mistaken for a walker. End up with an axe to the head," Rick said truthfully.

Daryl kept his eyes on Tomas, something burning behind them. "An' that's what you ain't. These things will go down with a head shot," Daryl explains as he held onto his crossbow, which was slung across his shoulder. Tomas just glared at Daryl. "Ain't gotta tell us how ter kill a man," Tomas states. Daryl looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"They aren't men. They're something else. Something different...Dangerous," I step up and this makes Tomas smirk. "I don't know if you realized yet sweetheart...But we also, are dangerous men," he tells me. Eyeing me up and down again causing me to shoot dangers at him with my eyes. "Ain't that right," Daryl mumbles giving Tomas a death glare also.

Rick stepped forward, drawing attention towards himself and the situation again. "Jus' remember to go for the brain," Rick reminds them and the prisoners chose their weapon of choice. Heading out, I stuck by Daryl and he stayed close to me. Pointing his crossbow at Tomas' head.

"What ya did back at the cafeteria...That was badass," Daryl tells me as he looked at me for a second. Our eyes made a connection for that second. "You should stop being so protective of me. I can fight my own battles. Thank you though," I say as we appeared into a tight corridor. Dark.

The only thing we had for light was our flashlights. Daryl pushed past, heading for the front and Rick was signaled to go back. Rick planted himself next to me. His eyes bored into the back of Tomas' head. A glare evident as he had his hand close to his gun. Machete in hand.

"Man it's too damn dark in here," Oscar pointed out. "Hold up high. Stay following. You'll hear them before ya see them," Daryl explained as he stayed looking forward. "It's coming!" Axel suddenly screamed while he heard something. Rick and I exchanged a glance. "Sh!" Rick spat as he shut Axel up.

Suddenly Daryl held his hand up, signaling for us to stop and wait. Everyone stayed silent. A walker creeped it's way towards us. Growling and limping as it's arms swayed. More walkers soon followed after. Daryl kept his hand up and started to count up to three.

Before he could even reach two, the inmates screamed and charged towards the walkers. Grabbing them, stabbing them and just going crazy. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and I stood together as we watched them not even kill one. Just thinking these walkers were still human. All of us exchanging a glance...

* * *

Daryl was in front again. This time T-Dog took the rear with Rick while I was in front with Daryl. A walker started making it's way towards us again. Daryl held his crossbow up and aimed for the walker which walked up to me.

"It's gotta be the brain. Not the stomach...Not the heart," Daryl said as he made a clear shot with his bolt to it's brain. "The _brain_," Daryl says with emphasis. The walker fell and soon one turned the corner. "I hear you. The brain," Axel said a little nervously.

Oscar saw the one coming closer, he rushed forward and stabbed the walker in it's head. The walker falling to the floor as Oscar pushed it off. "Like that?" he questioned looking at me and Daryl. "Mmhm," Daryl said nodding, I just gave him a tight lipped smile.

Both Rick and Axel rushed forward, killed one each and stepped back into formation. "Stay in tight formation. No more prison riot crap," Rick spat as he looked to the inmates. This is when we worked together. Stabbing walkers, shooting them with arrows and watched at they fell. Never losing our teamwork skills.

Before we knew it, we heard a scream. Rick rushed off as did Tomas while the others lagged behind. Following after them. Me, Daryl and T-Dog fighting off the little amount that were left. Gunshots. Two. Retreaving our arrows and bolts.

Running, we headed towards the sound and found Rick glaring at Tomas. The gun in Tomas's hand giving off smoke. Clearly it had been used. When we told him not to. This is when we all put our attention to Tiny. Blood on his hand after he touched his back. "Shit," I cursed.

"What?" Tiny asked his eyes wide. "You're infected," I answered him. Rick checked his back, examining it and I did also. He was scratched. Still infected. "I'm telling you. I don't feel anything: Jus' a scratch," Tiny tells us. Eyes frantic.

"Tiny, if you are scratched...Bitten. You still turn. Getting any of those makes the infection spread quicker. Everyone has it in them, the bite and scratch...They trigger it to speed up before we even died," I tell him and everyone looked at me shocked.

"This bitch is crazy! He's fine!" Andrew tells me. "Shut the fuck up before I cut that fucking tongue off of yours," I spit at him and he looks to me scared. "He's infected," I tell him and Rick agrees with me. "I'm sorry man," Rick said to Tiny sympathetically.

"I can keep fighting!" Tiny tried to convince us. "You cut that old-old guy's leg off to save his life," Andrew stated to Rick. "Look at where the bite is," Rick points at Tiny's back while looking at Andrew sternly. "Guy's. I'm fine. Just...I'm fine. Look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things," Tiny attempts again.

"You don't get it," I tell him and he looks at me this time. "You will die slowly. The temperature will get the better of you. It's a slow process. You may feel fine now, but what about in an hour's time?" I ask him and he looks at me scared. "Look man, there's got to be something we could do. I mean...Lock him up?" Oscar suggests.

"Quarantine?" Axel suggested also. "We gotta do something. Why you just standing there for? We gotta save 'em!" Andrew pleaded. "There's nothin we can do," Rick states to Andrew sadly. "You son of a bitch," Andrew said to Rick as his face fell in dispair. Raising my bow and arrow again, this time pointing it at Andrew. Glaring at him.

"Hey! I'm alrigh-" Tiny started to say but out of nowhere, Tomas hit in in the head with his weapon. Examined it as Tiny fell, unconscience and looked at me and Rick. He started to violently, smash Tiny's head in and this was repeatedly.

My stomach churned at what was displayed in front of me. Turning my back on them, coughing hysterically as I felt the vile attempt to come out. Daryl watched me as I held onto my neck and kept coughing. Everyone watching either me or Tiny get his head smashed in. I could tell in Daryl's face he wanted to comfort me but had to watch out for Tomas.

In case he tried anything else. T-Dog stepped over to me and patted my back gently. Rubbing it softly. "C'mon Sam. You'll be fine. It's ok," T-Dog said softly and I nod. Gathering myself, I finally heard him stop and turned to face them. "I'm fine," I said as they all looked to me. Tomas just looked crazed, staring at Rick with a blank expression. Blood all over his body. Human. No one spoke...

* * *

Walking in front of Daryl and Rick, next to Axel and Oscar. Tomas was up front with T-Dog as we headed down a hall. A door at the end of the corridor. "You see that look on 'is face?" Daryl whispered to Rick. "He makes one move," Rick answered warning Daryl to stay alert. "Jus' gimme a signal," Daryl finishes for Rick and I could feel eyes on my ass.

Not focusing on that as I headed forward. Reaching the door, we all wander into the room and noted it was a laundry area. Washing machines, cloths and other washing up things. T-Dog and I walked around, checking for any walkers and when we saw non, I gave Daryl a signal. Daryl pulled out the keys and threw them to Tomas' feet.

"I ain't openin that," Tomas says looking at the double doors and then to Rick and Daryl again. "Yes you are," Rick states firmly. "You said you wanted this cell block. You're gunna open that door," Rick points to it and looks back to Tomas.

"Just the one," Rick says as his eyes squinted a little. "Not both of them," Rick says with more emphasis. "Cuz we need to control this," Rick explains and Tomas bends to pick up the keys. Goes to unlock it and looks towards all of us. "You bitches ready?" he asks us. He began pulling on the door handles. One. Two.

"I got this," he says looking towards Rick. Three. Both doors fly open as walkers piled out of the room. "I said one door!" Rick screams angered. "Shit happens!" Tomas answered back. Battling it out, shooting arrows, using my weapons in my holster. Never my gun though. Suddenly Tomas swung his weapon, attempting to hit Rick.

Luckily Rick dodged it in time, both of them looking at each other at what just happened. Next thing, Tomas threw a walker on top of Rick as Rick wasn't focused on Tomas anymore. Tumbling to the ground, Rick was pinned down by a walker as it tried to get him.

"Fuck!" I curse as I pushed people away from me and pulled my knife out. Killing the walker, I pushed it off and got my knife back out. Holding out my hand, Rick looked to me and nodded. Finally gaining full trust as he took my hand and I lifted him up.

Gurgling. Familiar sound. Turning, I saw a walker as it's face was getting closer to get me and suddenly a bolt. Right between it's eyes. It fell onto it's stomach and I stepped back quickly. Looking up, I saw Daryl look at me and I nod. This was my thanks. I knew he had my back.

When we were going to continue fighting, everything calmed down again and we all stood there. Regaining our breath and mind as Rick walked up to Tomas. Tomas gave Rick a look of innocence. Planting myself next to Rick, Andrew close to me and watching their exchange of looks.

"'Twas comin' at me bro," Tomas lied at his explanation. "Yeah," Rick said as his hands were on his waist. Looking to the floor and nodding his head. "Yeah. I get it. I get it," Rick said and then looked up at Tomas. Straightening himself, looking at him with anger and a blank expression. "Shit happens," Rick mimicked while he moved the arm holding his machete.

After a few minutes silence, Rick swung his arm with anger and strength. Slicing down into Tomas' head as Tomas hung dead on Rick's machete. "No!" Andrew screamed as he tried to get a hit at Rick. Before he could do so, I kicked him down. Falling with force to the ground as Rick glared at him.

Daryl quickly aimed his crossbow at Andrew. His eyes squinting. "Easy now," Daryl warned him. Suddenly, Andrew got to his feet and started to run. Rick crouched and looked to me. "I got this," he said before he chased after Andrew. "Man get down on your knees," Daryl said pointing towards Oscar.

T-Dog holding his gun at Axel's head. The two dropped their weapons and complied to Daryl's orders. "We have no affiliation to what jus' happened! Tell 'em Oscar!" Axel tried to convince us and Oscar. Oscar with no expression just looked towards Axel. His hands were above his head and he just shook his head at Axel. "Stop talking man," Oscar tells Axel.

We stood there in silence, T-Dog and I exchanging glances. Searching in Tomas' holster I pulled out his gun and got mine out as well. Pointing them at both suspects. Daryl looked at me for a second, then quickly turned his attention to Oscar...

* * *

When Rick got back, he pointed his gun out and placed it to point at Oscar's head. Daryl changed his crossbow for the machete I gave him. Placing it against Oscar's neck. Seeing this made me shiver. It was malicious. These men had nothing to do with Tomas' actions. It didn't feel right what they were doing.

_It's a precaution. Remember this. These men are bad men. Otherwise, why were they in a prison when this all happened?_ "We had nothin to do with that," Oscar says to Rick, eyeing the gun blankly. "You didn't know? You knew!" Rick shouted. Clearly he was going mental.

Axel started mumbling something. Rick spun and pointed the gun at Axel's head. "Let's end this now!" Rick said as he looked down on Axel and his scared face. "Sir please! Please listen to me! It was Tomas who was bad! Not us!" he stated.

"Oh that's convenient," Rick spat as he looked at Axel's prison outfit. "You saw what he did to Tiny! He was my friend! Please?!" Axel pleaded. Begging. "We ain't like that! I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer! Oscar here he's," at this point I couldn't understand him anymore. He was bursting with tears. His face red and eyes shut.

"Please! I swear to God! I wanna live!" Axel pleaded with Rick. Rick's expression softened. Rick spun again. Pointing the gun at Oscar. He just kept breathing, looking up at Rick and no expression on his face. "What about you?" Rick questioned him.

"I ain't ever pleaded for my life. An I ain't gunna start now. So you do what you gotta do," Oscar said to Rick. His voice not wavering or his body and eyes giving in. This man had my respect with just that speech. Placing my hand on Rick's arm, I gently lowered the gun. Rick looked to me, his expression changing and softening with my touch.

"C'mon," Rick said as he lead the way and the others lowered their weapons. The two on their knees got up and looked to me. "Thank you Miss," Axel tells me as he gathered himself up. Oscar just looked at me, nodded his head and we shared a look of understanding. Gratitude even.

Daryl just looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Looking down, I couldn't bear the thoughts he could have about me right now. Possibly hates me. We all followed after Rick and found ourselves opening the gates and Rick pushed Axel in.

Corpses lined the floor. Fallen from their cell doors. Head shots evident. "Oh man," Axel says as he crossed his arms over his chest. Daryl stood next to me as Oscar trailed into the room. "I knew these guys," Axel states as he looked at the corpses.

"They were good people," Axel said. I heard Daryl quickly laugh out of his nose from this opinion Axel gave us. "Let's go," Rick says and heads to walk out. "So you're jus' gonna leave us in here?" Oscar questions us. "Man this is sick!" Oscar exclaimed at how disgusting it was to be in here.

"We're locking down this cell block. From now on this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it, that was the deal," Rick reminds them and they look at him astonished. Daryl stood closer to me, leaning forward a little to get their attention. His eyes on Axel.

"You think this is sick?" he questions Axel and Oscar. "You don' wanna know what's outside," Daryl states. Rick looked over his shoulder at the inmates. "Consider yourselves the lucky ones," Rick suggests and he heads out. Daryl nodded to the pair. "Sorry about your friends man," he says before placing his hand on the small of my back.

Pushing me gently out of the cell block. "I'm sorry too," I say as we made our way. Looking back, over my shoulder at them and they nod sadly. We walk away but I saw T-Dog stand there for a few seconds more. "Word of advice," he starts as he clutched onto the bars near the door. "Take those bodies outside and burn 'em," he says before he shut the door and left. Following closely behind...

* * *

Reaching the group, Carl looked towards us and I noticed him by the fact he wore his father's sherif hat. His long hair almost reaching his shoulders. "Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him," Carl told us as everyone was surrounding Hershel's sleeping form.

"It's true," Glenn agreed as we all stood outside. Rick and T-Dog going to stand with the rest of them inside. Lori stood at the foot of the bed. Glenn watching from the door frame, as did Carl. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I looked inside to find Maggie and Beth stood near Hershel's bed.

"Michonne and Andrea are taking watch. Dale, Carol and Sophia are outside enjoying the sun. Shane is well...Patrolling the perimeter," Glenn tells me and I nod. "Still no fever," Lori tells Rick. Rick nodded as he got closer to Hershel. That was when his eyes opened. "Daddy?" Maggie called to him.

When it was clear that Hershel was fine, Beth stood closer than before. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happy as she saw her father lift his hand to Rick. Rick took off the cuffs he had placed on Hershel. Rick took Hershel's hand in his own, before placing Beth's hand instead.

I was smiling, crying and giggling in relief. It was wonderful to see everything was ok. Lori pushed out, Rick followed after her and gave me a nod as he passed. Tears ran down my face, Daryl looked at me and rubbed my back. Moving away, I head to my room and enter to only find myself with Daryl following me.

I looked into his eyes. They seemed sad but happy. Conflicted. He leaned against my door frame. I leaned against the wall, face to face. "I'm proud of you today. Ya showed you are a valued member of the group. You stood up fer Rick. Kicked some ass 'n ya stood yer ground," he said as he gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Well...I was scared today," I tell him honestly. "Of wha'?" he asks me in return. "Rick almost getting killed today. Tomas being a dick, maybe going to try something on me. Most of all...I was afraid of you," I tell him. My eyes not meeting his.

"Why you 'fraid of me?" he asked me as he stood a little closer to me. "Because you seemed angry with me. I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want me there. What scared me though...Was that side of you Daryl. The one that was aggressive. Protective even. When you had that machete against Oscar's neck...I couldn't even breath or think," I tell him.

"That was a side I'm not used to seeing. To be honest, I don't think I want to see that side ever again," I answer truthfully. He shuffled closer to me. "Don't ever be afraid of me," he says firmly. "What scared ya specifically?" he asks me.

"Just the whole situation really," I explain and he sighed. He stood even closer to me. "Sam. Look at me," he demands softly. Complying, I saw his eyes were soft and kind. "I won't ever hurt you. Don't ever be afraid of me. I'm always going to be there for you," he tells me calmly. His eyes looking into mine for some sort of answer.

"Thank you Daryl. For looking out for me. For caring about me. For protecting me. Even for respecting my honour...Even though I don't have any left," I tell him and he stood closer to me. I could sence he wanted so badly to touch me. To hold my face. To cup it.

"You always have honour. Don't say you haven't. Just because you feel broken doesn't mean you have honour to yourself," he tells me with a firm voice. "You need to keep fighting. What you need it to be cared for, respected and loved the way you deserve," he tells me kindly. His voice as soft as honey.

My eyes were glued to the floor ever since he said his speech. Glancing up at him, I felt my eyes bright. His blue eyes stared into my own. My eyes fluttering softly and slowly as I kept my eyes on his. Tilting my head a little, I looked up at him from under my lashes. Possibly showing my vulnerable side.

His breathing was calm, yet his chest was starting to come rapidly. Reaching out, I held onto his jacket. Keeping my eyes on his, to see if he would reject me with his eyes. Especially for my actions. Pulling him closer, we both leaned towards each other as his feet dragged against the floor. Our faces inches apart.

Liking my lips, I looked from his lips to his eyes. "Do you care about me?" I asked him softly. "Of course I do," he answers me with an equally soft voice. His eyes were watching me intently. His mouth hung open slightly. Parted. His breath getting heavy.

Carefully I placed my hands on the sides of his face. Cupping it gently. Slowly, I moved my face closer to his. My eyes shutting as my lips gradually pressed against his. It took him a few minutes to respond to the kiss. His lips moving carefully with my own. Connecting time and time again.

His lips were feather light as they touched my own. We moved away from the wall, stood upright and his arms snaked around my waist. Pulling my body to his. My hands slithered into his hair, gripping it lightly. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Giving it him, our tongues glided against each other.

Soft, calm and sensual. His goatee prickling my skin as our lips moved rhythmically. He pulled my body even more closer, which I thought was impossible. His breath was fanning my face with every motion our lips and tongues moved.

Cautiously slow, I pulled away and my eyes eventually opened. Our eyes meeting at the same time. His lips looked well kissed. His pupils dilated. Our hold of each other still there. Noticing our stance, I bit my lip as I looked at him from under my lashes. Our breathing labored. My body shivering as an after effect of what just occurred.

Creating a gap between us again, Daryl let go of his hold on me. My hands and fingers drawing away from his hair. Cheeks aflame at what just happened, I blinked multiple times and gathered up my senses. Without a word, Daryl gave me one last look before turning his back and leaving me there. Confused.

Getting into bed, I lay there for a while. Relishing in the feel of numb lips of being kissed by Daryl. He was tender. Kind. Careful. It even felt...Dare I say it: loving. Pondering the situation, I couldn't fall asleep. Twisting and turning. Continuous thoughts of what it was like and what would happen the next morning...

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Can I please have some reviews? Question to end with:**

**Don't you just love when Daryl goes all 'alpha male'?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	6. Chapter 6: Every Time I Close My Eyes

**Author's Notes: I don't own TWD. Hope you have a lovely time reading this! Please may I have 4 reviews for this chapter?**

**Key Note: The song I suggest you listen to for this is possibly 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Rey because it's what Sam sings in the shower.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Every Time I Close My Eyes

**SPOV**

My naked body was being cascaded with the warmth of water. The heat from it surprised me as we somehow still had gas. Drops of water sliding down my bare back and coating my frame. Every inch. No worry on anyone watching me as I made it clear that I was taking a shower. That I didn't want to get disturbed as I was going to shower fully naked.

Birthday suit. Giggling softly at this thought. Next thing I knew, I was running my fingers through my hair and sensed a presence behind me. Turning, I wiped my eyes so I could see clearly. Smiled as I saw it was Lori and Andrea with their arms crossed. "What's wrong?" I ask them not ashamed of them seeing me in absolutely nothing.

_Not like they haven't already seen you naked Sam. _They looked to some of the faded bruises. Where they would have been. "We're just here because we want to talk about..." Lori starts and looks to Andrea. "Things," Andrea finishes for her.

"What kind of _'things'_" I quote emphasizing the 'things'. "Well...We can start with 'How are you Sam?'" Andrea said with slight sarcasm as a smile kreeped onto her lips. "If it's what you would prefer," Lori tells me with a warm smile. Something hidden in her eyes. Something devilish.

"I am fine thank you," I tell them and giggle softly. "What about you guys?" I ask them kindly. "Fine," they both mumble with a nod. "So...What is it that you are both dying to ask me?" I question them and they look to each other for a brief second.

"What's been going on between you and Daryl?" Lori asks me suddenly. Looking away slightly pained as I turned my back on them. Daryl hadn't talked to me for a week. It would be awkward conversations. Things like 'weather huh?' and 'nice meal' or something that just didn't need mentioning. He would run the other direction after a conversation. Keeping his distance for the rest of the day or he would go hunting.

Technically he wouldn't run, but he would speed walk as fast as he could to get away from me. He wouldn't look at me when I would glance at him. I was no one to him. Continuously ignoring me. "Nothing is going on between me and Dixon," I tell them coldly. I knew I shouldn't be taking it out on them but I didn't want to talk about him. He made me boil with anger.

"Yeah, because I heard what was going on the other night. The night Hershel finally opened his eyes," Andrea says and at the end made kissing noises. "I don't want to talk about it," I tell them and Lori sighs. "Sweet heart. You can trust us," Lori tries to tell me and I turn to look at them. I knew it wasn't their business but I just needed to talk to someone.

Explain my feelings. "We kissed. He won't talk to me. When we do he just avoids anything to do with it. It irritates me to no end! Why doesn't he want to talk? Why did he save me, kiss me and now he pretends I don't even exist," I tell them and look down sadly. "Well...Move on, he's being a dick for doing that to you," Andrea tells me.

"Hey, I don't know maybe he just really likes you? He's scared you might hurt him?" Lori tries to suggest and I look at her with a confused expression. "He's a tough guy, doesn't get attached to much. Maybe it's that or maybe...Like Andrea said. He's being a dick," Lori tells me and I nod. "Thank you guys but...I'd rather prefer to be alone right now," I tell them and they walk out.

Leaving me alone and a song played in my head. Singing it softly, washing myself. Lather, rise and repeat. Slipping off all the pain. The sadness. Denial. Hin ignoring me. The serenity of being alone. Tired from all the sleepless night of thinking about him.

"All my friends tell me, I should move on. I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song," Silence. Water falling down and crashing to the ground. "That's how you sang it," the sound of water sliding off my body and hitting the floor. Soothing. Rhythmic.

"Loving you forever can't be wrong. Even though you're not here won't move on. Ah, ah, aha, aha, aha, aha ah. That's how we played it. And there's no remedy for memory. Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head. Your soul is haunting me and telling me that 'everything is fine'. But I wish I was dead,"

"Everytime I close my eyes. It's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you. I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side. Everytime I close my eyes. It's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you. I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side," I could feel something weird. Like someone was watching me as I rinsed my body.

My fingers skimming the skin on my stomach. Trailing all around and over my body. "All my friends ask me why I stay strong. Tell them when you find true love it lives on," Silence. Tapping of water. "That's why I stay here," I was cut off when I heard a curse word.

"Shit!" Daryl's voice called as I turned to face him. His face bright red as he was caught watching me. "What the fuck Dixon?!" I scream as I reached for my towel and covered myself rapidly. Switching the tap off and waiting for him to leave. "I was gunna have mah own shower. Shit! No one told me ya were here," Daryl says as he gave me his back.

Covering his face with his hands as he turned to face me. Peeking out of a gap in his fingers. "Don't look at me!" I screamed as I ducked to grab my clothes and rushed to push myself against a wall. He shook his head and turned his back again. I could see the tension in his muscles. His arms were the give away.

"Look, I'm goin' ter go now. Next time wear something. Fuck's sake," he mumbles as he left and rushed as quickly as he could. Shaking his head. Never looking me in the eyes but giving me a good once over. In just a towel. Hair down. My hair was sticking to my head as I shook it and laughed.

Drying myself, I got dressed and passed Daryl. Giving him a nod, he walked into the shower room and did his own thing. Pulling my hair into a pony tail as I headed over to the exit. Saying good morning to everyone and planting a kiss on each of Carl's and Sophia's cheeks.

* * *

Shane was no where to be found. Probably patrolling. Shane had kept his distance ever since the prison thing. He didn't say anything or even look at me. _Maybe I finally gained his respect?_ Heading over to the guard tower, I found Rick was sat in there alone. He stared down at Lori, Carol and the kids laughing as they played games. "Good mornin' Sam," Rick said as he smiled kindly towards me. "Good morning Rick, how are you?" I ask him and he nods.

"I'm fine thank ya. How are you?" he asks in return. "I'm alright thank you for asking," I tell him and he smiles. "Thank you Sam," he says out of the blue as we looked at Carl's happy face. "For what?" I reply with a question as I looked at him. "Fer havin' my back with those prisoners the other day. You have more than earned our trust. You're part of the family," he tells me as he looked up at me from his sitting position.

"Thank ya for savin' me from that walker," he says with a nod. "You would have done the same for me. There is no need to thank me," I tell him and he nods. We were there silent for a few moments, staring at the lifting sun and calm of day. Birds were singing. Children were laughing. In all this chaos...It was one of those moments where it seemed peaceful.

"So what can I do sherif?" I ask him and he smiles. "Today you are to go and patrol the perimeter with Daryl," he says as his jaw pointed towards Daryl's walking form. Rick looked to me with a small smirk and I sighed before heading down. Walking towards Daryl, he was pacing around the fences.

"Boo!" I suddenly feel hands on my shoulders and screamed. Jumping, I turned and pushed the person down. Glenn's ass hit the floor and he looked up at me laughing. My hand was placed on the handle of my climbing axe. "Don't do that Glenn!" I screamed as I held my hand out for him to take.

Lifting him up, he still laughed as he held onto his side. In stitches. "You should have seen your face!" his face was turning red. "I was so close to killing you!" I shout at him as I pushed him lightly. "This world has gone to shit. You don't do things like that Glenn!" I argue at him as he was laughing.

"I'm sorry. You have to admit, it was funny," he tells me and I shook my head. "Fuck you Glenn," I growl at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Sam come on," he says poking my cheek. Attempting to bite it, he pulls his finger back and chuckles. "So...You and Daryl huh?" Glenn says waggling his eyebrows.

"For fuck's sake! Not you too," I mumbled as I waved my arms around exasperated. It seems that news traveled quickly in this god damned prison. "Sam, seriously...What's going on between you two?" he asks me and I shook my head.

"Now's not the time Glenn. Drop it," I ordered and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "But you both have been acting real-" he was going to say but I cut him off quickly. "Drop it," I growled. "Sheesh. Fine. I'll go then," he says with a small laugh as he walked off. Huffing I turn back and head towards Daryl who was stood watching me.

* * *

**No-one's POV**

He turned his body to face the fence, when she stood by him he started to walk. Both of them silent. No one spoke. "So...Walker's huh?" Daryl says pointing to a walker. The other hand holding onto the strap around his chest that held his crossbow to his back.

"Yeah," Sam said as she flicked her knife out and stabbed two. Daryl taking down a couple more. Helping her get rid of some of the pile up. They started to walk again, going at the same speed but Daryl walked a little further in front. "Anything interesting happened lately?" he asked her.

She shook her head and mumbled a quick 'nope'. Popping the 'p'. Daryl giving himself a mental face palm. Silence filled the air again. Dense with tension and an awkward sensation. "There ain't been much ter hunt," Daryl stated bluntly as Sam just shook her head. Her eyes never meeting his as he stared at her face. Trying to get something from her. Anything.

"Is somethin' wrong?" he asks Sam and she just shook her head no. Both of them stopping on the spot. Sam's hands in her pocket. Daryl wanted to reach out, to touch her. Just as his hand moved it's way towards her, he pulled it back and looked down sadly. "Sam, talk ter me," he says almost pleading. She looked to him and her eyes were wide. Face stern.

"No!" she barked at him. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked away from Daryl. She knew she was being immature but there was no other way. Daryl just brought out this side of her. She couldn't control it. They were silent for what felt like forever. Neither one of them speaking. Just standing there.

Just as Daryl was going to open his mouth to say something, Sam's head whipped to look at him. Her face mad and body rigid with anger. "Tell me something Daryl...When are we finally going to talk about what happened?" she growled out as her eyes were squinting up at him. Her body stepping closer to him.

He just gave her a look. Expectant and stayed silent. Just looking at her as she was close to him. He didn't know what to do. What to say. "Fucking speak Dixon! Tell me!" she ordered and his face turned stern. "There is nothin ter say!" he shouts back at her. Not wanted to argue but knew it was necessary.

"Well something obviously happened between us! You won't look at me. Won't talk to me! You ignore me whenever you can and when we do talk...You are always saying something to avoid anything to do with me! So tell me...What the _fuck _happened?" she asks him her teeth clenching with anger.

"Forget it," he mumbles to her, positioning his crossbow and gripping it tightly. "Forget it ever happened," he growls at her and she leaned back a little. Shocked by what he said. "Plus, I don't like people coming up to me and asking me questions," he says with a small snarl. Her eyebrows furrowed as he just stared down at her. Her expression turned sad then cold.

"You know what?" she says as she stepped even closer to Daryl. "Forget it. Forget me. Forget you ever even met me. I won't have any trouble forgetting you," she growled evilly and with enough venom to kill Daryl. This made him flinch a little. His eyes never wavering from hers.

"You don' have ter be like this," Daryl said as his face softened after a few minutes. "You didn't have to kiss me back in the first place. Especially if you didn't want to anyway," she told him as her jaw was clenched and eyes filled with a fire in them. She pushed past him. Walking away and leaving him alone. His face falling into his hand...

* * *

**SPOV**

_How could he do that?! Just tell her to forget it. To pretend it never happened. Then why did he kiss her in the first place?! Prick. _Seething, I turned a corner and next thing I knew I felt something hard and cold connect to my head. Felt my body being pulled away and then I saw nothing...

I woke up to see a blurry figure stood above my head. My body felt as though it was pressed against grass and dirt. Moving my head a little to the side, I could see green. Looking back up, I blinked a couple of times more before my vision was apprehensively clear. The face started to form and I saw it was Shane.

"Welcome back. But not for long," Shane said as he looked down at me. "Sam!" I heard a small voice call from above. Looking towards where the sound came from, I saw it was Sophia. Tears streaming her face as she was tied against a tree branch. Shane moved hurriedly towards Sophia who was up on the tree. "Shh!" he hushed her.

Next thing I know, I was lifted by the collar of my jacket. Picking me up off my feet. My head spinning. My body limp and weak in his hands. My eyes glanced to the floor I was on a second ago. Blood stain where my head was. Looking into Shane's eyes I could see he had completely lost his mind.

"Wha- What are y-you going to do...To me?" I ask as my head lolled from one side to another. "I'm going ter kill you. Oh! Better yet! I'll let a walker eat ya alive. Make you feel the torturous pain of bein' ripped ter nothing. A lovely meal you'll be," he says as he chuckled darkly. "What a- about Sophia?" I asked as I looked up at her. Tears in her eyes as she watched our exchange.

"She'll be fine. If ya stay quiet that is," he says and I just look at him. My body too weak to respond with a scream. "I'm going to frame ya. By the time we come to find 'er, you'll already be dead and walker dinner," Shane growls at his well planned idea. "Fuck...You," I spat at him. Physically spitting at him and it drew blood from my mouth.

Next thing I know, Shane threw me against a nearby tree. The tree was opposite Sophia's. Sophia screamed as she cried. "You little bitch!" he snarls at me as his face was too close to comfort. "Leave 'er alone!" Sophia cried out as she sobbed. "Shut it kid!" he barked at her. Shane punched me square in the jaw before throwing me to the floor.

Taking off my jacket, he kicked me up the head and that was when the lights went out for me...

* * *

**No-one's POV**

Shane held Sam's jacket with anger. Fisting it before moving towards the tree that he held her against a few seconds ago. Slamming his head against it. Repeatedly until his nose started to bleed. He looked towards the girl. Her eyes wide in horror of the monster he had become. "I suggest ya stay quiet if ya want to stay alive," Shane warned her as he walked away. Towards the prison...

* * *

**DPOV (Daryl)**

"Hey anyone seen Sam?" I ask as I reached towards the group. It was started to get dark. The sun started to set and no one had seen her. "No. She was meant ter be with you," Rick tells me and I shook my head. "She left ter go somewhere. We kinda had a fall out," I tell the group. We were all huddled outside.

"Trouble in paradise?" T-Dog joked and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up man," I hissed. "Has anyone seen 'er?" I ask again and they all shook their heads. "Same for Sophia. Has anyone seen her?" Carol asked us in return. "No," Rick said a confused expression clear on his face.

Suddenly Shane came running in with Sam's coat in his hands. He stopped in front of us, hands on his knees and he was out of breath. "What happened?" Rick asked as we saw the blood on his face dry up. He was bleeding from his nose. Bruise looked like it would be there early in the morning.

"Sam. She went running off with Sophia," he said as he panted. "Went to stop her. This was all I got as she ran away with the girl," Shane said as he handed the coat towards Rick. Snatching it out of Rick's hands and into my own. "Yer fucking kidding me?" I question him. This couldn't be true. Not for one whole minute. Sam loves that girl.

"She's gotten close enough ter that girl. Who knows what that nut job is capable off? Told ya we shouldn't have trusted 'er," Shane told us as he looked up and into Rick's eyes. "Sophia," Carol sobbed as she moved away from the group. "We'll find 'er. I promise," Rick said as he pulled Carol to look at him. His face firm. Determined.

"Alright. Let's go look for them," I say as I pulled to position my bow a little more comfortably. "No," Shane said suddenly. "We don't need more than just me and Rick. If more of us go, there won't be people here to protect ours if those prisoners try something," Shane said quick on his feet.

"Whatever," I growl and they headed off. Our group just stood there, shocked. Lori moved to comfort Carol as she was a mess of tears. Andrea and Michonne conversing alone. Maggie, Beth and Hershel in a corner just looking out at the two figures walking away. "I don't think she would do that," Glenn says softly.

"Neither do I," I mumble with a sniff at the end. "I can't shake the feeling that maybe Shane set this up. He's not a nice man. He killed someone to save the boy," Dale said as he looked down at Carl. Carl seemed unfazed by what we were saying. "I don't trust him," I growl. "She didn't do it," Carl muttered with no expression on his face.

"Hey!" Michonne called out towards us as Andrea trailed behind. "Found some blood by a cell block. Looks pretty recent," Michonne tells me and I nod. "Why would she do such a thing?" T-Dog questioned. "That's it. She didn'," I said as I started walking towards the exit. "Where you going?" Glenn called after me.

"I'm gunna find 'er and Sophia," I said as I rushed and the others followed. Dale staying behind with Carl, Michonne and Andrea. Carol still sobbing with Lori. Sliding the coat into back pocket, we ran into the woods. The others distracting the walkers as we sneaked past them.

The walkers that noticed us were dealt with before they could do anything. Catching a trail, I saw old foot prints. It was easy to pick out as walkers limped and wobbled as they walked. These were firm feet. Shane's trail. There was also blood...

* * *

**SPOV (Sophia)**

I sobbed silently as I saw Sam's unconscious body lay on the floor. Not moving. "Sam!" I called out to her, hoping she would get up and get us out of here. Save us both. "Sam..." I sobbed quietly. Hoping no walkers were around. Wriggling a little, I felt the ropes burn as I moved and flinched. In hailing sharply and that was when I heard it...

Gurgling. Moaning. Growling. Shuffling. "Sam! Please wake up..." I begged as I saw a walker head towards us. It's eyes on Sam's sleeping form. My heart pounded in my chest as I knew was was about to happen. Tears shaking my entire body as I quivered at what was to come. Sam to be eaten. My sobbing became louder.

Another walker appeared and saw me. It came close to me. Clawing at the tree. My eyes going from the walker heading towards Sam. Back to the walker underneath me and trying to get me. I gasped as I saw what was going on with the other walker. It dropped to it's knees. Getting closer to Sam...

* * *

**DPOV**

Soon enough, the blood seemed to stop and there was a huge pile. Searching, I saw no walkers near that area. Moving towards the blood, I then heard crying. Gurgling. My eyes flashed to the scene in front of me. Rage fueling me as I saw what would of happened if I was there later. My heart sinking into my stomach.

Sam's body laid there, her body limp and almost lifeless. Blood poured out of her head and out the corner of her mouth. What scared me the most was the walker kneeling next to her, close enough to start clawing and sinking it's teeth into her. Another walker clawing up at Sophia. Trying to reach her when she was tied up to a tree branch.

"No!" I screamed as I pulled my crossbow up and shot at the walker as it looked up at me. Grabbing a knife from my holster, I aimed and shot it at the other walker as it made it's way toward me. The others rushing towards me and were shocked by what I just did. Running, I placed the bow next to Sam's sleeping form.

"Sam?" I called to her and the boys went to get Sophia down. I held my head above Sam's mouth. Listening for a breath. She was breathing but she wouldn't wake up. Slapping he face lightly. Nothing. "Glenn! Water," I called and he threw it to me. Opening the bottle, I poured a little on Sam's face. She woke up slowly. Moaning a little and moving her hand towards her head.

"Da-Daryl?" she called to me, her eyes fluttering and trying to see who I was. "Shh. You're safe now," I whispered to her. Relieved to see she was alive. I started to check her body for any scratches. Any bites. Nothing.

"It was Shane," Sophia cried as the boys still didn't get her down. "Move aside," I tell them and walked towards the tree. "Daryl," Sam's weak voice called for me as I started to climb. Looking at her, I saw a walker try and get her again. "God damn it!" I growl as I pulled out another knife and aimed again. Getting a perfect shot.

"Sophia, tell us what happened?" T-Dog called to the girl as I climbed. Grabbing a cutting knife, I started to cut at the ropes and eventually set her free. "Stand guard," I hissed to the other two who just stood there.

"Shane. He's gone mental," Sam mumbled out. "Tried to frame her," Sophia added. "He was going to let he be walker dinner," Sophia cried as I set her free. Pulling her into my arms. Her small arms wrapping around my neck. "Glenn," I called to him and he took Sophia into his own arms.

Getting down, I took my weapons back and cleaned them. Picking up Sam and watching her as I took us back. Her body limp and sleeping in my arms. "My hero," she mumbled as her head bobbed with my movement. "You're safe now," I whispered to her and she slept soundly...

* * *

**SPOV (Sam)**

Waking up, I saw that I was back at the cell block. In my room. Turning my head, I rubbed at my eyes and felt something wrapped around my head. I reached up to grab it. Wincing. A sharp intake of breath as I remembered what happened.

"Where's Sophia?" I called as I lifted my top half a little too quickly. My head spun with this motion. "Shh. Ya don' wanna do that righ' now," Daryl's voice tells me softly. His hand placed onto my head and pushing me back onto the bed. Turning my head to see him, I also saw Lori and Rick.

"Sophia's fine," Rick tells me softly. "Better than you at least," Lori says with a small smile. I giggled but winced as my jaw hurt a little. "Ah, I forgot that bastard punched my jaw," I say as I touched it. Sighing in relief at the fact Sophia was safe again, I looked to Rick and had no expression on my face what so ever.

"It was Shane. He kidnapped both me and Sophia. To frame me as a bad guy and to kill me," I tell Rick and he nods. "We know. Sophia told us. As did Shane," Rick said that last part while looking away. Tears were flowing down my cheeks without my permission. "I would never do anything to hurt anyone," I tell them and Lori walked towards me.

"Sweetie, we know," she said as her fingers laced through my hair. "Shhh. Relax Sam. Yer safe now," Daryl repeated again. This seemed to be the only thing he could say to me. Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Rick.

"What happened? Where is Shane now?" I asked him and he looked away sadly. "Ya don' have ter worry about that Sam," Daryl tried to answer for Rick. "She deserves to know," Rick tells Daryl and they just exchange looks. "All she needs to know is she's safe," Daryl seethed towards Rick.

"Lori, Daryl...Please could you leave me alone with Rick?" I asked them. With a nod, quick sweep of my hair and small smile, Lori left. Daryl just sat there, not moving and just watching me. "Daryl please leave," I asked of him. "I need to talk to him," I tell Daryl but he doesn't move an inch. "I'm not goin anywhere," he tells me.

"Daryl fuck off please. I want to be alone with Rick so we can talk," I say and he just looks at me through squinted eyes. "Please Daryl. Leave me alone with Rick. If not for Rick...For me?" I begged him my eyes sad and soft. Daryl's expression turned pained and he nodded. Getting up, he headed out the door and gave me one last look.

"What happened?" I asked him as he took the seat that Daryl was on just a few seconds ago. "Shane used you to lure me out. Ter get me alone. Tried to kill me aswell," he said as he winced. Looking away from me. "I got to him first. He died in my arms by his own choice. He was going to kill me. Take my family," he tells me and sighs.

"I'm sorry Rick," I tell him sympathetically as I placed my hand atop of his. "I know he was your best friend but...He was out of his mind," I tell him and he nods. "I know," he tells me sadly. "Daryl didn't believe ya would do such a thing. Neither did I truthfully. I needed ter find ya both though," he tells me.

"Instead Shane took me on a differen' trail 'n Daryl sneaked out to find you. They saved ya both," he says with a small smile. "Your safe now. We also trust you fully. In all honesty...I'm glad Daryl didn' believe Shane and went searchin' for ya," he tells me with a smile.

"Can I get up again any time soon?" I ask him and he chuckles. "You'll have ter wait a while longer before ya can get up Sam," he tells me with a genuine smile. Nodding at him, he got up and left me with a small glance back. Daryl came back after a few seconds and sat at his chair.

Turning my back to him, facing the wall and not giving him the grace of my attention. "Shane hit yer head pretty hard..." he says and I didn't turn. Tempted but stood my ground and just listened to him. "What did Rick tell ya?" he asks me and I sigh. "What you wouldn't tell me," I spat at him and I could hear him shake his head.

"Yer stressed nuff as it is. Ya should relax 'n focus on getting better," he tells me. This was eye roll worthy which was the exact action I gave him with this statement. "Sam look at me," he orders softly. I shook my head no. "Sam please," he begged. Inhaling deeply, I turn towards him and look up at him. His head was in his hands. When I turned he looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Look. I'm thankful for you saving me and believing in me. I just want to be alone right now," I tell him. He nodded continuously before getting up from his seat and headed towards the door. My eyes glued to his leaving figure. "Sam," he calls to me as he turned from the door. "I'm glad ter see ya safe now," he tells me sadly. Pursed lips and walked out of my sight...

* * *

Opening my eyes, I sighed and giggled as I felt feather light kisses on my face. "Morning aunt," Carl whispered into my ear. "Morning munchkins," I whispered back groggily. "Morning Sammy," Sophia replied. Opening my eyes, I felt the kids wipe them for me and laughed as they did so.

"How are you?" Sophia asks me sadly and I sigh. "I'm fine sweetheart. How are you two?" I ask them and looked at both of them as they were cuddled into my chest. Both of them laying on either side of me.

"Fine," they say in unison and I giggle. "We were worried about you," Carl answered for Sophia as she hid her face into my neck. Kissing the top of their heads, I squeezed them tighter to me. "There's no need to be worried about me. I'm fine, especially now that I've got my two little monkeys in my arms," I giggled as I started to tickle them. Their laughter filling the cell block air.

"Now this is the way to wake up," I giggled along side with them and they just laugh. Hiding their faces into my neck and causing me to squirm with their hot breaths. "Now kids, I think it's time ter go have some breakfast," Daryl says as he leaned against my door frame. Smiling at us. Rick stood behind him, chuckling softly at the three of us.

"Awww! But we've already had breakfast!" Sophia complained to Daryl. He just smirked at them, Rick laughed loudly. "Fine then, go get some sun," Rick suggests and the kids whine before they climbed over me. I still held onto them though, pulling them back to me. They squealed and laughed at this.

"Come on. Sam needs her rest," Daryl tells them before they got up. Gave me a kiss on the cheek each and head towards the two men. "But I've had enough sleep party pooper," I moan at Daryl as I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Rick just chuckles while Daryl gave me a genuine smile. "Feel better Sammy," Sophia called towards me as they stood there watching me. Rick placing a gentle hand on their heads as they passed him.

Sliding my body out of bed, I stood on my two feet and before I could even take one step...I stumbled. Wobbling, I fell forward. Before I could fall face first, Daryl rushed in front of me and caught me in time. Putting me up right and our eyes met. Our gazes holding. Faces inches apart. With a light blush to my face, I quickly looked away and sighed as Daryl placed me to sit on the bed.

My head spun as I held onto it. The room going in circles. "Told ya so," Daryl says with a shake to his head. Sticking my tongue out at him and the kids laugh. Daryl's lips were pulling into a smile but ended to be a playful smirk. Rick ushered the kids out and told me he would be back with my food.

"How ya feelin?" Daryl asks me as I sighed after gaining clear vision. "What do you think?" I ask him and attempt to get up on my feet again. My feet wobbling with every step I took. "What the hell are ya doin?" he asks me shocked. "I want to go the eat in the cafeteria," I tell him as he walked towards me and placed one of my arms over his shoulder. One arm of his wrapping around my waist.

"You should stay in bed," he tells me as he turned us back around. "You don't own me. I told you to forget me," I tell him sternly and he shook his head. As though he was disappointed. Groaning he looked at me. Stopping us, holding me by my waist as he let me lean against his hands. "Yer still bothered 'bout that?" he asks me an eyebrow raised.

"No," I said flatly as I began to walk away. Prying his hands off my waist. "Then why are ya bringin it up then?" he asks me confused. He rushed towards me again. Placing my arm around his shoulder again. "Because it bothers me ok?" I ask him and he sighed shaking his head. "Then why lie ter me?" he asks me and I feel my body tense.

"Because you shouldn't have kissed me back in the first place," I explained as well as I could. He turned us back to go to my bed. Walking me towards it again. "You should shut up 'n go ter bed," he tells me and I stopped. This made him stop with me. After a minute of nothing he looked at me. Confused.

"What ya doin'?" he asks me and I sigh. "Daryl please stop ignoring me. The kiss meant something to me if you haven't noticed yet. I know it might not mean anything to you...But it did to me. All I ask is for you not to ignore me," I tell him and his body tensed underneath my arm.

We carried on walking. Heading towards the bed and I didn't stop him. He practically had the strength while I was still weak and drowsy. Pushing myself off the bed while he tried to push me back down. His hand firm after the second attempt. "Stay," he ordered. Voice firm. "I'm not a fucking dog Daryl," I growled at him.

Shaking his head he smirked down at me. "Daryl please...Take me to the cafeteria. I feel so weak and crap like this. Please take me to the cafeteria. I hate feeling like I'm always being taken cared of," I tell him and he sighs. "I'm doing what's best for ya," he tells me as if it was an excuse.

Rolling my eyes, I looked to one side and glanced up at him from the corner of my eyes. He just stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest. Just as I was about to say something, Rick came in with a bowl of something. "Here some soup, nice and warm," Rick offered as he headed towards me.

Daryl suggested I let him feed me. My legs up on the bed, crossed and I sighed. "Daryl, I can feed myself thank you very much Dad," I say with a roll to my eyes. Even after all my efforts Daryl still ended up feeding me and laughed. "Don't back chat yer father young lady," Rick joked. "Or I'll have ter hit ya," Daryl joked. I flinched a little. "Sorry," Daryl said with sad eyes.

Rick stayed with us as we talked and joked. Rick had to go to do some guard tower watching. Me and Daryl sat there in silence as he fed me. Finishing, he placed the empty bowl on the chair and wiped his hands on the sides of his trousers. Picking the plate up as he headed towards the door.

"Goin out raidin terday. I'll keep a look out fer yer group," he tells me sadly and I smile softly. "Thank you," I tell him and he nods smiling. "Sam?" he calls to me as he turned to face me. Leaning against my door frame. "Yeah?" I called back to him. "I think we should just stay friends. That kiss meant nothing to me. I'm sorry," he says with no emotion.

Nodding at this, he left and I felt a lump in my throat. Gulping it, I found it hard to swallow as I laid back down slowly. A pain in my stomach that I didn't understand. _I knew it. I fucking knew it..._

* * *

It was a few days later. I had finally gained enough strength. Gained my weapons. Even went on two raids with Daryl. Which were pretty silent. We worked as a good team though. He never seemed to let his guard down. When we talked it was back to being awkward again. We had a couple arguments but it was over silly things.

Walking out, I held my coat close to me. The cold biting a little at my skin. Everyone was either inside or outside. The majority were outside and soaking in the sun. Even Hershel was walking around. Next thing we know, there are walkers everywhere. Alarms were ringing around the prison. Bouncing off walls.

Daryl was all the way at another end, with Rick and the two prisoners. Lori, Maggie and Carl at another end. Glen, Beth, Carol, Sophia and Hershel were in a corner near the fences. Next thing I know, I was left with T-Dog as we rushed towards killing the walkers around us. Trying to get to safety as they started surrounding us.

Next thing I knew, I found us a close cell block and opened it. Just as I was kicking walkers away, I flung the door open. Shooting a few walkers that stumbled towards us. Looking at T-Dog I gasped as everything happened so fast. A walker creeped up behind him as he shut a gate they had shut before. The walker came up behind him and bit into his shoulder. Lifting my gun, I shot it down and cried.

"No!" I screamed as I saw the blood cling to T-Dog's clothes after he screamed in pain. "Come on!" I called to him as he rushed towards me and shut the door behind us. I heard a faint 'Sam!' in the distance. I knew it was Daryl. Hurrying down the halls we found ourselves in tight spaces. Walkers following us. We were surrounded as lights flickered on and off.

The alarm alerting ever walker in our direction. T-Dog ran towards a few walkers that were blocking our path. Pushing them against the wall as he looked at an exit then at me. "Go!" he demanded as I just stood there in shock. "Go! I'm as good as ahhh!" he screamed as a walker bit into his arm.

A walker came out of nowhere. Grabbing at my jacket and clinged onto it. Zipping it off, I stabbed it in it's head as more were starting to follow me. Leaving my jacket behind. Running, I headed towards the exit. Looking back, I saw his scream muffle as his throat was ripped out.

Hand over my mouth, I ran and ran until I was surrounded by trees. Greenery. The woods. I was outside and I only realized this as I saw a few walkers head towards me. Dodging them and rushing to get away. To stay alive. Before I knew it, I crashed into someone's chest. A strong and masculine chest...

* * *

**What do you think? Can I please get 4 reviews for this chapter? Question to end with:**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	7. Chapter 7: All I Have Is You

**Author's Notes: Guys, I'm going to be honest here. I don't own TWD no matter how much I want to...Anyway. I also don't give a monkey's uncle if you like this or not. Please review. I won't bug you about it but...I would appreciate it if you reviewed and followed. If not then...I'm just going to keep writing because I find it fun and entertaining. I just hope you enjoy what you are reading.**

**Warnings are as usual.**

**P.S there is a reason it's a lilac. You'll find out soon enough. If not, have a look at what it is and tell me why I chose a lilac.**

* * *

Chapter 7: All I Have Is You

**SPOV**

Looking up at the rough, big man with a strong chest. He seemed to look old at least mid thirties. Blue eyes and a familiar twang to his appearance. Cold eyes. When I looked at him, my eyes then darted to his hand. One held a gun, the other was just a mechanism of a dagger. My eyes widened and I turned to run away.

Running into another solid chest. Looking up at this man, he seemed emotionless and cold. The other man at least looked pleased and in a wierd way playful. A proud ora. The man held onto my arms, next thing I knew I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my head. Nothing...

* * *

**DPOV**

We were all separated. Glenn, Axel, Rick and Oscar were with me. Hershel, Carol, Beth, Sophia and Dale were locked behind a fence. Locked so nothing could touch them. Andrea and Michonne were in the main area. Near Hershel and the small group. Taking down walkers. Lori, Carl and Maggie were inside a cell block. Sam and T-Dog in another.

Our main focus was to turn off the alarm system. We did. Turns out it was Andrew who flipped the switch and opened the gate. After we went searching in the cells. Andrew finally gained our trust. Saved Rick from Andrew and didn't listen to Andrew's command.

To take over the prison. Turning a corner we all stayed silent. T-Dog...I knew he was a prick for doing what he did to my brother. I felt my heart sink. We all felt our hearts sink.

Walking towards them, Rick shot at the walkers that were still munching. T-Dog didn't have to die like this. Moving closer, we saw the scene and I frowned. He was eaten like a fucking walker dinner. Wincing and closing my eyes, I moved my head to look away and I felt myself tense. My body froze.

That's when I saw it. One thing I hoped I wouldn't ever see. Stepping closer, everyone watched me with sad eyes and I could feel their sympathy. I didn't want it though. The material in my hands felt heavy. It was clawed at, nail marks as though something was grabbing her. Walker. I could feel it in my gut.

Inspecting it closer, it seemed she pulled herself out of it and we couldn't find her anywhere. No trace. Just her jacket. She was gone. We head out after exchanging glances and I slipped her jacket into my pocket. It felt like it weighed more than what it should. Even though it was empty and the same as before.

Everything went quiet. Maggie came out. Baby in her arms as it cried. Carl's face expressionless. Rick asked them where Lori was but we all knew that answer...She was dead. Gave birth and died. While Rick broke down in tears, all I could do was just give him sympathy. He lost his wife. Just to gain a child. Which might not even be his.

I felt as though I had no pulse. Just breaths. Maggie in tears, Carl emotionless and Rick was in distraught. My body was rigid as I thought about what could have been. About what I did to Sam. What I said. I could never fix it. Neither would Rick be able to fix what happened between him and Lori. We were on the same page.

Yet...He had a chance to marry her. Have children. Be with her in any and every way possible. The only thing I ever did was kiss the girl, hurt her and then ignore her. What have I done?...

* * *

Rick ended up going on a walker killing rampage. He had finally lost his mind and we were just there watching it happen. Glenn went after him. Tried to calm him down. My mind kept drifting to Sam. "Where's Sam? T-Dog?" Carl suddenly asked me. Looking down at the kid, I felt my heart drop even further. Hitting my stomach.

"She's..." I began to say but pulled out the jacket at the same. He saw it and his eyes widened slowly. "T-Dog?" he asked me, his voice was emotionless but you could see the worry in his eyes. "Dead," Oscar said for me. Nodding, I felt my shell start to crack. I needed time. To myself.

Walking off, I headed to go behind the guard tower and stared down at the ground. Glancing up at the walkers from time to time. Rubbing the material in between my fingers, my willpower not to cry was running low. Before I knew it, I lifted the jacket to my face and sobbed into it. She was gone...

That night, I dug her a grave. Also for everyone else that we had lost. When it came to Sam's I felt rage. Sadness. Guilt. All of this was not good as I slammed the shovel repeatedly into the ground. I felt a pain in me that I couldn't handle. She. Is. Dead.

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to go find some flowers. Her cross was placed, a small 'S' in the form of pebbles on the pile of lifted grass. Walking towards her grave, I placed the bouquet of lilacs onto her gave. Placing my hand on her cross. I swiped it gently, feeling the wood sting at my thumb a little as I sighed. Walking away and never looking back...

* * *

**SPOV**

I felt hands on me, placed on my forehead and touching bare skin. My shirt lifted, my trousers lifted aswell and I shot up. Head spinning. "Miss, slowly," the doctor tells me who was in a white robe. Female. Looking to the side, I saw the first man I bumped into. Checking him again, I saw he was tall.

He reminded me of someone in a wierd way. Screamed recognition. "Hello sugar tits," he says with a small smile. "Name's Merle," he says holding his knife hand out and I frowned at him. "What's going on?" I ask them confused. "Where am I?" I continued with the questions. "Relax sweet cheeks...Yer safe," Merle tells me with a smirk.

"Here, let's shake hands," he says as he moved the knife hand closer to me. He laughed. Switching hands and I looked at it cautiously. Placing my hand in his, we shook and suddenly I pulled him close to me. Enough so my mouth was next to his ear. Reaching for my knife, my hand felt nothing. "Talk to me like that again and I'll slit your throat," I warn him.

"Now...Merle," I start as I push him away from me. "Could you please tell me where I am?" I ask him and he laughs. "She's fine. No bites no scratches," the doctor tells us. "Ya hear that girly...Yer all gud ter go," he tells me and I roll my eyes. "I know i'm fine. Please Merle, answer my god damned question," I ask him with a little firm but also with a soft tone.

"First of all, tell me yer name sweet cheeks," he tells me and I glare at him. "I was serious when I said that," I threaten. The doctor walks off and leaves us in the room alone. "My name is Samantha," I tell him and he nods. "Thank ya Samantha," he smiles a little. "Where did ya come from?" he asks me and I frown.

"I asked you the questions first Merle," I say moving closer to him. Telling him I was being serious. "Now answer my questions," I threaten with a little venom. "You are at Woodbury, you fell unconscious when we found ya and ya just finished yer check up. Seem to be clean. Too bad I like me gurls dirty," he says with a wink.

My fist came up to punch him in the face, and he just grabs it before I could hit him. "Now...Where did ya come from?" he asks me and I smirk evilly. "England," I remark and he chuckles darkly. "I know. Wha' I meant is ya seem ter have come from sum sorta group. Ya seem ter be pretty healthy...Fit and well kept," he says.

"I can hold my own," I tell him and he laughs. "Yes yer can. Yet ya jus lied ter me little lady," he smiled darkly at me and I looked at him through slinted eyes. "I was with a group. Walkers invaded our camp and I ran," I tell him being truthful about it all. This is exactly what always happens. Merle laughed, probably feeling proud with himself.

"So...How did you lose your hand?" I ask him and his face turned dark. "I could ask yer why ya got so many cuts 'n bruises," he retorts and we just stay silent. He sighs. "I lost it cuz I was chained to a roof. Prick Sherif Grimes cuffed me and left me there ter die," he says as though he was back to where it was and how it happened.

My eyes widened. Mouth dropping to the ground and I felt my body stiffen. Grimes. Cuffed. Merle. "What?" he asks me confused. "Are you a Dixon?" I ask him and he nods. His eyebrows knitting together with a confused expression. "Why?" he asks and all I could do was stare into the distance...

* * *

**DPOV**

I was outside just minding my own business. Wiping at my knifes and I felt nothing. Just the sun on my skin, the wind surrounding my numb body. "Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Carol. "I'm sorry about Sam," she sighed sadly. She reminded me so much of someone. Someone I cared about. Until she left me. Us...

"You shouldn't lose hope though," Carol tells me and I look at her questioningly. "She might still be out there, I mean...We haven't found her body. She might of slipped out?" She tries to tell me but I just stood up and looked at her astonished. She was batshit crazy. Thinking Sam was alive.

"Drop it," I tell her and that was when I saw everyone was around us. Watching me. Sad expressions on their faces. They too cared about Sam. "I'm thankful for the condolences but ya'll need ter get the hell away from me. I don' need no sympathy. Not like we were together or anythin'," I tell them and noticed my accent was thick.

"She's gone," I point out after a few moments of silence. "Get that into yer minds people. Sam is dead," I state and that was when Rick stepped closer. "Daryl, you were the one who said it yerself," he tells me and my face contorts to a confused expression. "What the hell you on about Rick?" I question him.

"She's a survivor," he tells me and I just get closer to him. "The girl can't handle anythin' an ya know it," I growl. "No, now yer just lying to yerself Daryl," Rick says placing his hands on his hips. "Now answer this...Why are you givin up on her so easily?" he questions me. I felt a pain in my chest. Made me wince and have an intake of breath.

"Drop it," I say through clenched teeth. "She is dead...End of story...Now get over it," I scowl at the group. Rushing off to be alone and get rid off stress from anger. Sadness, anger and guilt. That was all I could feel these days. The only emotions...

* * *

**SPOV**

I went to a house, it was big and near the end of the street. People were everywhere. A town. Pets, old people, pregnant women, families and even elders planting flowers. It felt like what it was like before the plague. Heading to the house of the so called 'governor' and knocked.

I was met with the second man's face and familiar body. He smiled down at me. "Hello, come in and make yourself comfortable," he tells me and I nod. We sat at the table and soon started eating food. "So," the governor begins to say and I looked up at him. Light green eyes, firm face and brown hair. He seemed to look around the same age as Merle.

"Tell us about yourself," he starts as I looked around the room. Merle and a man called Milton. Milton has hazel eyes and blond-ish brown hair with glasses. "I'm a 25 year old from Britain. I traveled to America and well...This happened," I say pointing out the window. I was limiting the information that they were going to get.

"How did you get this?" I ask the governor, he seemed happy by this question. "A lot of time and effort," he tells me and I noticed that there was something he was hiding. "Now...No offence Mr Governor but...Why the hell am I locked her like a prisoner?" I ask him as I leaned over to him. My arms resting on the table, leaving my food untouched at this moment.

"That's where ya wrong. Ya ain't locked here. You can go if you please," he tells me. Munching on his food. I pick up my fork and dig into the macaroni. "I do suggest you stay here though. At least until ya feel better," he tells me and I look up from my food and saw a smile hang on his lips.

"Maybe...If ya like it here enough...Ya might decide ter stay," the governor adds as we all ate. "I have to disagree on that...But we'll see," I say giving him a small smile and noticed him smirk. "I'm not promising anything though," I tell him and he chuckles softly. After dinner I left giving them a goodbye but then sensed someone follow me.

Turning I saw that it was Merle. "What's wrong Merle?" I ask him and he walks towards me. "How do ya know ma brudder?" he asks me and we walk towards my house. It was dark. My body pulled my back to our conversation yesterday...

* * *

_"Why?" he asks and all I could do was stare. "Samantha!" he said shaking my shoulders. "Why did ya ask me tha?" he asks me and I frown. "The group I was in...Was the one with your brother and Rick Grimes," I tell him and he sat back. Shock on his face. _

_"Where is he?" he asks me and I frown, looking away from him. "I can't say. I don't know where he is. Like I said there was a lot of walkers," I tell him and he frowns. "He'll survive, he always can," he whispered I felt like it was more to himself than to anyone else._

_"Please...Tell me where he is," he begs and I shook my head. "I can't Merle," I say and a feeling in my gut told me there was something wrong with this place. It felt too good to be true. "Please," he was begging. "No," I sighed sadly and he just got up and left._

* * *

"Please, I wanna know where he is. I wanna find 'im. He's my brudder," he asks of me and I sigh. "I can't Merle. I don't trust this place. There is something wrong. You know...Too good to be true," I tell him and he puffs. "Merle...I'm leaving. To find him and the others," I tell him.

Never looking him in the eyes. "Why would ya do tha?" he asks me and I frown slightly. "I care about him," I say and look up at Merle with sad eyes. "Who? My brudder? Darylina?" he asks with a small laugh. I just stayed silent. "Holy shit...Welcome ter tha family sis!" he says with a pat to my back.

"I miss him," I tell him and he just laughs. "Wow...So tell me...Did my pussy of a brudder make a move on ya yet?" he asks me and I shook my head with a laugh through my nose. "He is too busy being a dick," I tell him. "Well clearly he ain't usin it right," he smirks and I just slap him in the chest.

"Prick," I growl at him. "So...What's tha story?" he asks me and I sigh. Telling him everything. From the kiss to him saving my ass time and time again. To the clothes and every small detail. Him being protective and then being cold. "Damn. I agree," he says after all I told him. "With what?" I ask him confused.

"Ya gotta go," he says with a small smile playing on his lips. "He's fallin fer ya too," he explains and I just laugh. "Yeah...Well he doesn't show it that well," I tell him and he just rolls his eyes. "Now darlin' little sis...Us Dixons are very...Fagile in a way. We 'ave trouble showin' our emotions. Ya see...Our pasts weren't the best ter have as kids," he tells me.

"Yeah...Well neither was mine," I tell him and opened my door. "Don' worry pluss...Ya too hot and are way outter his legue," Merle jokes and I roll my eyes. "Come on," I giggle and this is when we parted ways. Falling into bed and just thought about Daryl. The touch of his lips. The thought of said lips kissing all over her body...

* * *

**DPOV**

I never told anyone this, but I get the feeling that they knew just by how I was acting lately. I would aways be out. Either raiding or hunting, I would never be at the prison. When I was, I would be alone and would eat in silence. I sat cross legged by Sam's cross. Just staring at it.

"Sam...I'm so sorry about everything. I wish we never finished things the way we did. I feel so lost without you. Waking up every day isn't the same anymore. Seeing your smile, hearing your laugh and just...You being here. I miss all of that so much. Never had the chance to talk to you about my feelings before..."

"See...I have difficulty dealing with my emotions daily. Then you came into my life and well...Here we are. I really hope you're listening right now Sam," I say staring up at the sky. "I miss you so much Sam. I feel so empty. When I met you...God...I just felt different," I mumble.

"Being me is...Difficult. What with me having a horrible childhood and never thinking I could ever find a woman? Meeting you made me change. I felt something. New...Different. Something I never felt before. Other than the obvious. Sam...All I'm going to say is...I cared about you," I say sighing and tracing my fingers over her cross.

"I still do. You're up in heaven now and with your sister. I'll see you soon Sam," I whispered as I wiped a few tears that fell from my eyes. Getting up, I dusted off the dirt on my ass and walked back towards the cell block...

* * *

**SPOV**

"What do ya think?" I hear a voice come towards me as I look at the quaint little town. Peaceful. Full of life. Something I've been missing. Looking over my shoulder I smiled softly. "It's charming" I state and he chuckles. "Enough to make ya want ter stay?" he asks me and I giggle softly. "I don't know," I answer him and he smiles sadly.

"Governor?" I ask him and he smirks. "Philip," he tells me and I nod. "Philip...Can I ask you what happened to you?" I ask him softly. "You seem...Cold," I state and he frowns. "Lost," I add and he looks to me sadly. "I've lost a lot. My wife...Car crash a few months before this all happened," he tells me and I frown. "It was just me and Penny for a while. Penny's my daughter," he answers before I could ask.

"I'm sorry," I tell him apologetically. "How about you make it up to me and join me for dinner?" he suggests with a small smile. "I'll think about it," I say with a playful smile. He seemed like a fatherly figure. A cool and saddened one. Walking towards my house I was surprised to find Merle sat at my table.

A bottle of alcohol in his hand. Two glasses placed on the table. "How bout ya join me sis? Get ter know each other better," he tells me and I laugh. "Hell yeah," I answer and joined him to drink some shots...

"Ya see this one time, we were out by the water. We were meant ter be fishin', when suddenly Daryl caught one. A huge one too! The fucker goes ter reel it in and dives with tha force of the fish! He fell and grazed his knees a little. Fucking cried over it! The fucking pussy! Best part 'bout it? His pants came right off! Blushed like a little girl!" Merle joked as he laughed.

Both of us bright red with the drinks and stories we were telling. "Never went ter fish again," Merle concluded and I just giggle drunkenly. "Wha' bout you? Wha stories ya got sis?" he asks me and I laugh. "While I was in the army there were lots of men around. In all honesty, I think I was the only woman," I start.

"One of them tried to get with me. We dated for a few weeks, one day I heard he was going to dump my ass and I prepared a way to end it. The night I was ready, I ended up going into his dorm and bare in mind...I walked down a hall full of guys. Naked. Ended up flipping my hear a little. Got whistles and went to sit on his lap. Luckily his friend sat next to him,"

"I sat on his friend's lap and kissed him. Tongue and everything. What they didn't know was I had a knife. Placing it between the fuckers legs and looked at him. Telling him we were through. Left and the next day I quit the army. Should of seen the asshole's face. He was so pleased and turned on that when I sat on his friends lap, he was fuming. Turned shocked when I placed the knife and sad when I ended it," I giggled.

Merle was in stitches. Grabbing onto his side and his face red with laughter. Possibly even drinks. Next thing I knew was by the end of the next morning, I was in my bed and fully clothed. Shoes were off and I smiled. Merle placed me in bed and tucked me in...

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Come on in," his voice tells me as I entered after a few minutes. My head hurt, not as bad as what it could have been. "Get yerself comfortable," he tells me and I nod. "So I just wanted to tell you that I will be le-" I began but we were disrupted by a knock on the door. We were still stood.

He answered the door, opening it by a creek and they were whispering something. Turning to me he gave me a smile. "One minute," he said leaving me alone. I looked around the room and noticed my weapons and holster were in a cupboard. Clearly for display.

As he came in, I smiled to him and he motioned for us to sit. Walking to a seat, I pull it out and he sat down. "Can I ask...When can I have my weapons back?" I ask him and he started to pour us some alcohol. Shaking my head no to his offer to give me a drink. _Had enough of that for one night. _

"Only if ya stay," he tells me with a smirk. "Why Philip...Isn't that blackmail?" I ask him and he chuckles. "Only if you do look out duty will you have those weapons back," he says with a raised eyebrow. "Well...That's never going to happen," I tell him and he laughs. "Never say never," he tells me with a smirk. We stood there silent for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go," I tell him and pushed my hands into my back pockets. "Alright," he says as he got up, downed his drink and lead me to the door. "I bet I can convince you ter stay," he tells me as he held onto the door handle. Not turning it. Just in my way.

Stepping closer to me, he was too close for comfort. A distance I didn't allow to just anyone. Pushing me against the door, his lips pressed against mine. Hurried. Hungry and just made me feel vile. My lips were stiff as he tried to get something from me. Any reaction. Pushing his body, he was too strong as his hands started to roam around my body.

This fueled my anger and I pushed him with all my force. He flew a few steps back and on instinct I slapped him. Hard. My hand stung. A numbing sensation as he held to his cheek. Without a word, I moved away from him and opened the door. Leaving and never looking back. I felt violated. Disgusting. Only Daryl could do that to me...

* * *

**DPOV**

I was packing shit to head out and fumbled around in my cell. "Hey," I heard a familiar voice and turned my head to her. "Where are ya goin?" she asks me. "Raid," I answered her. "You should stay," Michonne tells me as she leaned by the door frame.

"Glenn and Maggie are going to do it," she tells me. "Fine," I answered not bothered at all by this. "I'll go hunting instead," I insisted and she sighs. "You shouldn't," she suggests. "Get off ma case Michonne. Ya ain't the boss of me," I state and she shook her head 'no'.

"No, she ain't," a deep voice tells me and I look behind her to see it was Rick. He seemed to look back to normal. Like he was finally piecing himself back together. "What ya trin' ter say there Rick?" I ask him getting in his face. Showing him I wasn't afraid of him.

"You are ter stay here," Rick orders and I just laugh out of my nose. "I ain't takin' no orders from some ex sheriff who's lost his god damned mind," I spat at him and he flinched at this. "Sam would want you to listen to us," Andrea's familiar voice calls to me.

She leaned on the other side of the door frame. Rick right in front of me, next to my bed. "Don't ya fuckin' dear mention her!" I screamed at Andrea, pointing a finger at her. She pushed past Rick. Her face in front of mine. Placing her hand on my shoulder and sat me down on my bed. "Sit your ass down," she demands. "You know I'm right," she states and I look away from her.

"Fine! Have it yer way! I won't leave! But listen 'ere and listen good!...You leave me tha fuck alone! Ya got it?" I question them all and they nod. Pushing past them, I headed out and just sat by Sam's grave. Bitting my thumb as thoughts of her ran through my mind...

* * *

**SPOV**

I was rushing to get my things into a bag. Merle the other day gave me a map, showing me where I was and then I figured out where I would go. I found Merle on the way to the governor's house. "Hey!" I called to him as I threw him my backpack of supplies. He caught it perfectly.

"What's this sis?" he asks me and I giggle. "I'm leaving. Today. I'm just heading over to go grab my weapons and then...Off to the road. So please look after my stuff and don't be a knob head," I tell him and he chuckles quietly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _After a few minutes, the door opened and I saw the happy governor's face turn to a scowl. "Mr Governor...I came to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way but...I don't feel the same and I'm sorry. Also I wanted to say governor...I'm leaving today," I tell him and he sighs.

He looks at me and opens the door for me to enter. "Can I have my weapons and goodbye hug?" I ask him. "Sure and Sam...I'm sorry," he tells me and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. Even though it was well hidden by his serious look. "I'm sorry to hear you are leaving," he tells me as he went to the cupboard and pulled out my weapons.

Passing me my bow and quiver. Then passes me all my other weapons along with my holster. "I know but...I have to get back out there. Find my people," I wasn't completely lying. "They were driven out of our camp site. I have no idea where they are," there I was but I had a vibe I didn't like from this guy.

"I completely under-" he was cut off by the door being knocked on. "Excuse me" he asks of me as he walks towards it. Opening it he whisper shouts with the person. He looks to me sadly. "I'll be back in a minute," he tells me and I start inspecting my weapons as he left. _Bang. Bang. Shuffle. Shuffle. Bang. Growl. Groan. Bang. Slam._

"What the?" I call as I walked to a room I haven't been in. I then saw the closet start to move. A growling noise coming from it. Opening the door, a walker girl came on top of me and we started to roll around. The girl trying to snap at my face. Gripping onto my arms.

Pulling out my knife, I stabbed it into her head. My heart pounding as the girl came to a halt and fell limp to the floor. _Shit! That's his daughter! Penny?! What the fuck?! He kept her in a fucking closet! I just fucking killed her! He's going to kill me if I don't hide her now! I need to get the hell out of here and now! _

Pulling the girl by her feet, I dragged her and lifted her corpse. Placing her into the closet and locking it again. Just in time to fix my hair a little and relax before Philip came back in. "Sorry about that," he mumbles softly. "It's alright," I answer with a worried smile. "Look, I'd better go. Thank you for your hospitality," I tell him and he smiles.

Heading for the door, I saw him place his hand on the door. Shutting it as I tried to open it. "Hey, where's tha hug?" he asks me and I giggle. He pulled me into a hug and tried to relax into his arms. Wrapping them around him. I needed to get out. "Bye and take care Philip," I say as I waved and left the house.

Reaching the exit, I saw Merle there waiting for me and smiled nervously. He was going to find her and was going to kill me. "Thanks," I tell him and take the bag from him. Merle was holding a shirt for me. "Here, incase it gets cold during the night" he says handing it to me and I put it on. "Thanks," I smiled at him.

Before I knew it he pulled me into a hug. "Go find my brudder and give 'im a big ol' kiss. Bet he's been dyin' without ya," he tells me with a smirk. Shaking my head, I pull on my bow a little and head out. They gave me a chorus of 'goodbye's and 'good luck'.

They took down a couple of walkers that were wondering around. When I felt it necessary, I began to run and didn't turn around. Next thing I heard chasing. Screaming. Turning my head, I saw a group of men following me. They looked mad. Furious.

I kept running, even tried to distract them with getting walkers pushed onto them. They were distracted after a while and I just kept running. Never faltering. I had already memorized the map. This was bound to get me there by the end of the day.

Next thing I knew, I decided to just drop my bag of supplies and this helped me run faster. That was when I felt it. Followed with a bang. Then two more. One in my side. One skimmed my arm. The other hit my leg. It wasn't deep enough though. Just peeking out of it.

Gunshots. Screaming, I collapsed to the floor but lifted myself off of the ground. Pulling out my gun and aiming. They were walking up to me, guns in hand and I whimpered. The pain was too much. Causing me to stumble a little.

"Ah shit!" I heard a male rough voice say. Familiar. Then three shots. One for each as their eyes widened before a bullet was in each of their heads. Slumping to the ground. Merle rushed towards me, as I fell a little. "I'm fine," I mumble and he shook his head. "Yer not fine, ye've been shot sis," he tells me and I shook my head 'no'.

Lifting myself, fixing my posture and pulled off my shirt. Falling to the floor, onto my knees and Merle followed after. Ripping it, I tied a strip around my arm and pulled. Tying it and screaming in pain from it. The blood pouring out from it. Merle was putting pressure on my waist. Grabbing another piece of cloth, I tied it around my leg and cried. It felt unbearable. Yet I could sustain it.

When I was ready, I picked myself up and straightened myself. "Go find Daryl," Merle instructs to me and I frown. "Sorry Merle," I say and before he knew it, I slammed the but of the gun to his head. Knocking him out and began to run. I was limping more than running but I knew I would have enough time to get away and possibly find the prison.

I was now limping, knowing I was getting closer to the group and I gasped. Three walkers came out of nowhere and headed towards me. Pulling off my bow, I aimed and shot one. Two. The third walked towards me but was too close for me to get another arrow. Pushing me to the floor, I grabbed my knife and accidentally cut it's stomach. All it's guts falling onto me as I killed it.

Getting up, I squirmed and took back all of my weapons and kept on walking. Blood all over me. My top and face covered in walker juice. Not very appetizing. I came to a small 'market' like place. Filled with shops. I then heard a noise. Footsteps. Then two figures coming out with some equipment.

Glenn...Maggie! I was about to go join them when I saw someone. Merle. _Shit!_ Laying low, I saw how Merle talked to them. Begged them to let him join them. That they weren't trusting him. He used Maggie as a shield and forced them into a car. Driving them away. Leaving a basket of supplies on the floor.

Heading towards it, I grabbed it and stumbled towards the direction of the prison. No walker looked at me. I was nothing to them. Clinging to the fences and watched as everyone just minded their business. That was when Carl noticed me. Michonne following after. "Sam!" I heard Carl's voice call. Rick running after the kid and Michonne as they opened the gates.

Just as I heard my name, my head was spinning and I groaned. Suddenly about a dozen walkers noticed me. Groaning and snapping at me. My body was slowing down as I saw them running towards me. Screaming for me. Blackness as my body hit the floor...

* * *

**DPOV**

I was hidden behind the guard tower. Minding my own business. Cleaning my knife as I saw Carol run to me in a panic. "Daryl it's Sam!" she called to me happily. I shook my head. "Fuck off," I tell her and she gets into my face. "Sam is outside. She's here Daryl. Alive," she growls into my face. Rolling my eyes at her.

Next thing I know, I heard running and Sam's name being screamed. My body turned and began to run in the same direction. I was alert. _Is it really her? Is she alright? Is she a walker? Where is she? _I thought to myself and suddenly I saw her. Basket in hand. It dropped as her body fell limp to the ground. My legs moved me faster as walkers were ganging up on her.

Rick and Carl rushed out to save her. Killing some walkers, I rushed towards them as Rick held Sam in his arms. Carl holding the basket filled with baby supplies. I gave Carl a look but shook it off as my attention went back to Sam. Getting her into my arms as I ran towards Hershel.

_Is this real? Is this a dream? _I asked myself as I looked down at her. She was badly hurt. Blood all over her face and seeping through her clothes and outfit. A bandage on her arm, blood on her face and shirt. She had a cloth strapped around her leg and a bullet wound in her waist.

Kissing the top of her head, I felt her skin and hair nuzzled against me. It was comforting. She is real. She's alive. Relief filled me as I stared down at her as I ran. "Hershel!" I called and I smiled down at Sam. Still breathing. "I'm so sorry for ever doubtin' ya Sam," I tell her as I placed her somewhere for Hershel to work. Kissing Sam's forehead as I walked away...

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have some reviews? Question to end with:**

**Do you like Carol and Daryl together as a couple?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Survivors

**Author's Notes: Still no reviews. Still I don't own TWD. I do own very bad thoughts about a certain Mr Reedus. *Cough* *Cough* Norman! Anyway...Enjoy reading this all of you who read this but you f'ers won't review! I see you out there! *Points***

**I don't own The Walking Dead or Coldplay's amazing song that I used for this chapter. It's my happy dance in the mornings song! Called 'Hurts Like Heaven'. Listen to it! Listen the the cd Mylo Xyloto. Amazing cd.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Survivors

**SPOV**

"Da-Daryl?" I called to the figure in the darkness. Sitting up in bed, hoping to see his face and know who this mysterious figure was. His figure was recognizable as I saw him watch me. My body shivered. "Shh" a familiar voice calls out to me as he quickly rushed towards me. Not a word.

Pushing me down, his lips connect to mine. Soft as they caressed mine time and time again. He overlapped my body with his own, placing himself between my legs as his hands began to skim over my body. Gripping, kissing grazing and squeezing. Moaning, I arched my back as his hands worked my body. His tongue plunged into my mouth, without even having to ask.

His hands went down and cupped me, rubbing me lightly and he chuckled. Pulling away slightly, I opened my lust filled eyes and trembled when I saw Daryl start to undo my jeans. Sliding them clean off and he smirked up at me. His lips connected back to my ear, covering it with his kisses and I began to run my fingers down his neck.

My nails scratching him lightly as he groaned into my ear. He placed his mouth against mine again, hiding his moan as it was engufled my my tongue. His tongue and my own battling for dominance as his heat radiated off of him and collided with my own. A growing sensation burning in the pit of my gut. Fingers sliding down his chest, stopping at the top of his shirt and I began to unbutton it. One. By. One.

With want and need, I pulled it off when it finally came loose and threw it to the other end of the room. "Daryl," I moaned into his mouth as he parted slightly to trail his hands down my shirt. His fingers grazing my hardening nipples that were still covered. My stomach quivered with excitement as he placed his hands under my shirt. His rough hands gliding over my skin, sending feather light tingles in my stomach.

Lifting myself a little, I allowed him to strip off my shirt. Watching him as he elicited a growl as he looked down at me. Whipping the shirt to fly across the room and continued his assault to my lips. My fingers slithered their way into his hair, gripping it tightly. Next thing I knew, he got onto his knees and began to kiss down my chin. My grip in his hair never easing.

Neck, parting between my bra covered breasts, down my stomach and slowed down as he reached my panty line. Kissing it slowly, his mouth opening slightly as he breathed his hot breath onto it. A moan escaping my mouth as I still gripped his hair and arched my back once more.

I rose quickly from my dream, a moan escaping my lips as I did this. Gasping as my chest raised and fell rapidly. Relaxing, I shut my eyes and tried to regain my heart. Which was thumping against my ribs as I trembled in delight and excitement. "Holy crap!" I whispered to myself.

This is when my head whipped to the side. Looking at the person who just chuckled, I felt my body tense and my face turn beet red. Daryl sat next to me, my body laid out in bed and he was on his stool. How did you not see him? Notice him? "How are ya?" he asks me a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Same as before, just...Better," I say softly as I moved away some hair that was in front of my eyes. "Wha' were ya dreamin' 'bout?" he asks me with a small smile on his lips. "Nothing," I lied as my voice raised a little. My mind drifted to what happened over these past couple of days...

* * *

I found out that we had a new member to the group but lost one. Lori died during child birth. I said my sorry to Rick and Carl, even the rest of the group. Still it shocked me that Rick seemed so...Lost. Like he was nothing. Carl had a glint in his eyes but he was mostly just trying to keep living. The rest were solemn but seemed to be carrying on alright.

Obviously Maggie and Glenn weren't back yet. They were taken as hostages by Merle. Probably to find out where we were held up. Daryl hadn't left my side during all of this. My body was stronger now. Enough for me to be able to get out and walk around. He didn't believe it though.

"Now why ya lyin' fer?" he asks me with a cheeky smile and I just shook my head. Giggling softly as I looked back at him. He seemed to have stopped smiling and just watched me. Turning his back on me for a minute, he reached towards a plate that was on my bedside table. "Here...Ya need ter eat," he tells me with a soft smile.

Handing it to me, I reach towards it and smiled kindly. "Thank you," I tell him and I look down at my food. It was bread with some scrambled eggs on the side. Eating it quietly, I finished it in the silence and Daryl would just watch me. His eyes never wavering away from me and my actions. When I was finished, I passed it to him and he handed me a mug of coffee.

"Could you get Rick?" I ask him quietly and he nods. "Sure," he answers as he lifted himself from the seat and headed out. Soon Rick came in, Daryl trailing behind him and Daryl sat at his place. Rick pulling one of the stools near my bed and sat on it. His eyes watching me, waiting for what I was to say.

During the time I was here after running away from Woodbury, I couldn't talk. Just rest. So they don't know that I know where Glenn and Maggie are. Moving myself so that my feet were dangling from the bed, I sighed and looked at them. Both of these men were important in my life. Rick trusted me to the fullest. I was his right wing woman. Daryl right winged man.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asks me softly and I sigh. Looking at my feet as they swung softly. Stretching my tired legs from being up all day. "It's time," I said softly as it was quiet enough to be counted as a whisper. "Fer wha'?" Daryl asked me a confused expression on his face. "You guys to know the truth. What happened to me," I explained and I looked at them sadly.

"After the prison was attacked, me and T-Dog entered a building. He was already bitten, dying on me. There was nothing I could do. I was out of bullets, so was he and we just ran into a group of them. He pushed them against a wall and was eaten to death. All I could do was run as he told me to go," I start. My eyes tearing up as I thought of T-Dog's sacrifice.

"I ran until I came into contact with a strong body. Before I knew it...I was knocked out and woke up to be in a room. Checked at for scratches or bite marks. I met people there. A man called 'the governor' and he...He was nice for the majority of the time I was there. He was hitting on me. Even kissed me. Another person I met was...Merle," I stopped to look up at Daryl.

"Yer lyin'," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not. He's alive and he's in that town the governor is running. He even helped me escape. I...Found out the governor was a nut job. He kept his walker daughter in a closet. I ended up having to kill her as she was trying to eat me. Running away, I ended up the way I showed up. Gunshots all over me," I tell them.

"Merle wanted to know where we were. I couldn't tell him as it would mean I could get used for bribery. The governor wants me dead and won't stop until I am," I say but Daryl just lifted up off his chair. Kicking it down and looks at me angered. "Why didn't ya tell 'im where we are?!" he demanded of me.

"If Merle knew, he would set up a search comity and possibly tell the governor. The governor won't allow me to live. So I had to run. I found myself with Glenn and Maggie. They were both captured by Merle and taken back to the town," I say as Rick leaned in closer. Interested in where they could be.

"Where?" Rick asks me his eyes stern. "Woodbury, a few miles from here," I tell him and he stood up. Pulling something out of his back pocket and passing it to me. Opening it up, I stared down at it and saw it was the map I had. Already I had forgotten where it was. That was when I realized something.

"Alright. If I show you where it is can you promise me something?" I ask of them and Rick nods. "Sure, what is it?" he asks me as he leaned in even closer. "Promise me," I demand and he nods. "I promise," he says and I look down at the map. "We leave when I'm better. Possibly in two days at most," I tell them and Daryl looks at me confused.

"'N why would we do tha?" he asks me and he was still stood. Pacing around the room. "Because I am now joining you guys to find Glenn and Maggie. It's my fault they are captured so I have to fix this. I can help. Besides Rick's promised me I can now go," I say and a gleam in my eyes showed that I was sneaky. I just blackmailed them.

"No way," Daryl growls out and paces around. "Ya said it yerself, if the governor finds ya...Yer as good as dead," he backfires at me. "I want to do right by Glenn and Maggie," I tell him and Rick sighs. "She's got a point, as long as ya stay close to us then ya'll be fine," Rick tells me and I nod.

"Yer job should be ter get better," Daryl says as he glared at me. Pointing to the map and ignoring Daryl's remark. Rick looked at the map and nods. He knew where we were heading now and he is to keep his promise...

* * *

**DPOV**

I was elated to see Sam alive and well. Safe. Back, safe, alive and resting. She needed it. The girl has been through so much that I wouldn't be surprised if she needed a lot of rest. She was back to sleeping, facing me, one arm near her head and her hair splayed over her pillows. She looked peaceful.

I had never felt this grateful. She was back where she belonged and nothing could make me any happier. I was angry. Angry at Merle and most of all...The governor. Merle didn't bother to join her. To help her get out better. Instead he probably just wanted to hurt her. He left me in the first place was another reason I was angry. _Why would he leave me? His own brother?_

_Poor Sam_...I then felt my hands ball into fists. _That motherfucker_. Touching Sam that way. Kissing her. He wasn't allowed to do that. Especially not_ my_ Sam. I'll break his fucking legs if I have the chance. I was sad about Merle. Sad that he didn't know my where about. He could possibly have been here with me right now.

I understood though. Sam was just protecting us and most importantly herself. I got her back and I wasn't going to lose her again. My mind drifted to the governor as I watched the sleeping angel. My angel. The fucker was crazy. Kept his dead daughter trapped in a closet as she was a walker.

Sam was crazy to go back there to save Maggie and Glenn. Especially since she killed the governor's pet and now they wanted her head. _(Pun intended)_ She said it to us. He wanted her dead and wouldn't stop until she was. Until he finally had her and could hurt her. I wouldn't allow that. She was to stay safe. To stay alive and away from the governor...

* * *

**SPOV**

Taking my first steps, I was limping until I finally got back the feeling of my body. As it moved. Ever since I could finally walk, ever since the day we talked to Rick, he didn't come up to me. Didn't even talk to me. He would just walk away and ignore me. Never even glancing at me, when he did and I'd catch him, he would look away and walk off.

I finally got my weapons back and filled my gun with ammo. Everyone was glad to have me back. Now and then I would have Judith with me and I'd look after her. Currently I was holding onto the baby, standing outside as the warmth of the sun hit us. She was wrapped up warm, sucking on her bottle and seemed at peace.

I was humming a small tune. Enjoying the thoughts of small Judith in my arms. A symbol of hope. I was rocking on my feet, bouncing lightly as she drank and looked up at me. Lori's eyes and Rick's small smile. She seemed so happy. Daryl was sneaking his way towards us, stopping next to me and smiled at me. Still humming my little tune.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to give you this back," he tells me softly and I look to his hands and saw him pull out my jacket. It was clawed at. Ripped a little. Smiling, I passed him Judith as he gave me my coat. Slipping it on and fastening it. He was rocking her and feeding her like I was a moment ago. Minus the humming. Just smiling down at her. I smiled at this exchange. He seemed like a natural around her.

"Why have you been ignoring me again?" I ask him and he frowns down at Judith. He stayed silent for a few minutes. "It don' matter," he answered as Judith was almost finished with her bottle. "Merle mentioned to me something. About your past...Can you tell me about it?" I ask him and he turned emotionless.

"No," he growls out and hands me back Judith. He began to speed walk away. Clearly he was angry. Passing the baby to Dale as he stood there watching us and rushed after Daryl. "Daryl!" I called after him as I ran towards him. No pain in my body just a little sting when I stopped in front of him. "Hey," I said calmly as he side stepped me.

He gave me a quick look before he moved away. Grabbing onto his shirt, holding onto it and grasping on for dear life. "Tell me what happened Daryl. Let's talk about this," I begged of him and never let go of his hold. "Leave me alone," he threatens only to look over his shoulder. Stopping before he started to walk away again. I gasped as I heard the material under my fingers start to rip.

Falling apart on his back and my eyes widened. Landing on the multiple scars on his back. Faded bruises faintly there as I examined his back. He quickly re adjusted himself before he started to walk away again. Angrier than before. "Daryl!" I called after him and he just turns. Giving me an evil and menacing look. I was frightened by this change in him. I felt myself shrink under his fiery eyes.

"I said** leave** me _the fuck_ alone!" he screams as he rushed away from me, close to running and I just stood there. Frozen...

* * *

That night we were all surrounded by a campfire. Enjoying the time together out in the night air. We were all telling each other about our pasts and some funny facts about us that we thought no one knew. "One time, I got lost in the woods and I ended up usin' poison oak ter clean myself. Ended up goin' back home with an itchy ass," Daryl admitted and we all laughed at this new found information.

"What about you Sam?" Sophia asked me softly as I looked to her kindly. She was wrapped around in her mum's arms. The soft glow of the fire made her seem even sweeter than before. Almost angelic. Reminded me of Alex and her natural beauty. "I can play guitar. I used to play it for my sister and sing her to sleep," I tell them and they all looked at me sadly.

"Can you sing for us one day?" Carl asks me hopeful and I just giggle. "No," I say shaking my head softly a smile on my lips. I look up and glanced into Daryl's eyes. He seemed to have soft eyes on me, watching intently until my eyes met his. His face turned cold. Getting up, he walked away angrily again and I sighed.

Standing up on my own two feet, I grabbed my bow and quiver. Followed Daryl closely and he just kept walking. "Daryl!" I called after him yet again. "Talk to me about what happened," I begged him as he kept walking. Never stopping him with following him. Ignoring me.

"Daryl!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, stopping on the spot and he didn't freeze. Flinched but kept walking. "Tell me what happened!" I demanded him giving him the best authoritative tone I could muster before I followed after him again.

"You know, you can talk to me," I decided to start at a different approach. Stopping again when I knew I was close enough. "I was thrown into so many adoptive families. One of them was one who kept me permanently. The father would beat me senseless. Violate me sexually. Continually abusing me in any way, shape and form," I admit. My eyes shut.

I heard him halt to a stop. His foot dragged on the floor. Sounded like it was a sudden stop. A tear ran down my cheek and I brushed it off. Looking at him and saw him look over his shoulder at me. "I was so scared when those men captured me and my sister. It was just history repeating itself. Especially since I know had to suffer with my sister going through the same thing," I all but whispered.

My voice was becoming weak. "Please...Talk to me about it. Just...Give me a try," I beg of him and he didn't turn to look at me. "I understand Daryl. Just talk to me please..." I ask of him, my voice pleading. His body tensed as he turned and rushed towards me. His anger never dropping.

"_Understand?_ **Understand?!** Ya **don'** fuckin' _understand!_" he shouts at me. I winced at this evil side of him. "Ya'll _never_ understand! You-You had a fuckin' **adoptive father** that _did_ that ter ya," he growled at me. "Nothin' like yer own_ blood_ doin' shit like that ter ya!" he explained as he screamed it at me.

"Mah brudder kept leavin' me! Goin' ter fucking _jail_ 'n I would be kept in tha fuckin' house! My father was a fuckin' **drunk!** Merle was a fuckin' addict! My brudder _moved out_ when he was **19!** Leavin me there jus ter get beaten by our fuckin' **dad!**" he screamed at me as his body tensed even more than I thought was imaginable.

"So do me a _fuckin'_ favor and **leave** me the fuck alone! Get off my fuckin' _case!_ Ya'll never know what it was like! How much it fuckin' hurt. Especially when ma muther died! She was a fucking chain smoker! Probably brough' tha house down. I was really young when she was set on _fuckin_ fire! My mother fuckin _died_ 'n ya will never know how much it hurt to go through all tha' **shit!**" he screamed.

My body slumped in a tense way. How could he say such a thing. My eyes were sad. This stung me in the heart. I did know. I did understand. He just had a rant and believed that I had no idea of loss. Of pain. "Your _wrong_," I say through clenched teeth. Trying not to cry or scream. "I lost my parents to a car crash when I was young," I remind him.

Daryl's expression gradually softened as he realized the mistake he had just made. His eyes sad and a frown forming on his face. His body un-tensing and slouching at the thought. "I was pulled away from my sister time and time again. I didn't even get to know her. Watch her grow. Especially when I had to leave for the army," I tell him.

"I didn't want to go. My adoptive mother suggested I left for my own health. Especially since that was the same man who did all those _horrible_ things to me. Never told Alex that either. So your wrong. I know exactly what that feels like. Possibly even more than you can think. I've been through so much," I explain and he looked down. Not meeting my eyes.

I could sense Daryl's guilt but I just ignored it and stormed off. Disappearing into the night. To be alone. I hid behind the guard tower. Crying to myself. Thinking of all the shit I've been through and how that shaped me into who I am today. Calming down, I stopped crying and inhaled deeply.

Relaxing into the cool night air. The pain in my heart throbbing as those words would haunt me. Those moments would eat it up alive. Alex...Next thing, I saw Daryl walk towards me slowly. He seemed to have finally calmed down. A sad look plastered onto his face. "I'm sorry," he says after a minute of silence as he stood next to me.

"I forgot 'bout yer parents," he tells me while staring down at the ground with remorse. "I'm sorry 'bout wha' happened ter ya," he says to me softly and I look up at him sadly. Arms crossed around my chest. "No problem," I answer quietly. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his torso.

Hesitating he patted my back for a few seconds and eventually gave in. Hugging me back and pulling me close to him. His chin rested on the top of my head. Pulling away from him slowly, I fully pull away and lean against the wall again. He just stood there in front of me. One hand fiddling with the strap on his shoulder. Connecting him to his crossbow.

"Daryl...Why have you been ignoring me lately? Please be honest and don't try to dodge the question," I ask of him and he just looks at the floor for a minute then back to me. "It don' matter," he tells me again and I roll my eyes. "Yes it does. Fact is Daryl: you are confusing me," I tell him honestly and he looks at me with an amused expression. It was mixed with him being also equally as confused.

"One minute you _save_ me, the next you _care_ about me and then you give me the fucking cold shoulder _Daryl_," I state and he just grips his strap a little tighter. "I'm getting real sick of this Daryl. Either you hate me or you like me," I state my jaw clenching as I felt the anger start to boil. He wasn't even going to try and defend himself.

"Did you even care in the first place? Or am I just some pain in the ass you can't wait to get rid of?" I ask him and I felt my anger double each time I spoke one word. "Because if I am then you can just fucking te-" I was cut off when he suddenly stepped forward.

Locking his lips forcefully onto my own. Drowning my words as his lips moved against my own. Rushed but passionate. I could feel everything he was with just this kiss. Rough, guilt, need, care and a hint of regret. He pulled my body flush against his. Aligning us to each other's full height. His lips traveled down my neck.

His lips continued to lick, suck, nip and blow against my sensitive skin. Eliciting a moan out of me. Feeling it travel from the pit of my stomach and all the way up and out. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him while my eyes fluttered shut. My body losing it's control with each touch of his. Casting me under his lusty spell.

"Are ya complainin?" he asks me and pulls his lips away from my neck for a second. Only to move his head slightly to look into my eyes. His dark blue eyes were darker. Black. Aroused. He pulled me into his equally lusty haze just with this look. His lips wet and glossy under the night glow. Indicating what he had just been doing to me mere seconds ago.

Shaking my head no, he attacks my neck again. Devouring it with his lips and moving in a frenzy. My hands snaked their way into his hair and gripped it. Without warning he pressed our bodies close together again. That was when I felt it. Something solid pressing into my stomach. Biting my bottom lip to stifle a moan as my panties got soaked.

He pulled away, looking up at me as his hot breath fanned the wet skin on my neck. My eyes shutting slightly at this sensation. Smirking up at me, he moved himself to be fully pressed into me as his lips connected to my own. No need for permission as his tongue slide over my bottom lip. Asking for entrance. I opened my mouth just so his tongue could invade my mouth.

Swallowing a moan as his tongue enveloped my own. My hands slid down, out of his hair, grazing the skin of his neck and rested on top of his chest. Feeling his heart pulse rapidly under my palm and let my hands continue their way south. Slipping my small hands under his shirt and I felt him have a sharp intake of breath. Pulling his lips away a little, he smirked against my lips.

Never stopping the on going connection against my lips. "I wan' ya so...Badly," he says with a small chuckle. "Why?...I'm damaged...Goods," I say as we were still kissing each other. "Ya were never damaged in my eyes," he tells me as he pulled away and stared into my eyes. My hands gradually went back to lacing into his hair.

"Those fuckers would pay if I knew who dey were," he tells me as he growled at me. His smoldering gaze dark. Possessive. His hands gripped my waist as he pulled himself even closer than I thought was possible. "**You** are_ mine,_" he growled and I felt my body tingle. My breath hitched in my throat. "I missed ya _so_ much. Was losin' ma **god damned** mind without ya," he tells me.

"Tha fuckin kiss meant **everythin** ter me," he tells me as his lips re connected with my own. "If anyone dares fuckin _touch_ ya the way only I can...They are gunna die," he growls possessively against my lips. Gripping me tighter around my waist as he kissed greedily against my neck again.

His hand slithered it's way up my waist. To my sides, all the way up to my neck. A trail of warmth and tingles with every movement until it landed on the back of my neck. Moaning, I threw my head a little back as he had better access to the skin he was devouring. Sending shivers down my spin and I pulled him closer.

The burning warmth of this sensation made my internal fire blaze. My eyes snapped open as I flipped our positions. Pushing him against the wall. Latching my lips onto his as my hands slid down his chest. Moving my fingers out of his hair and caressed his stomach. My palms grazing the bulge in his pants. Groaning at this sudden touch.

Pulling away, our lips making a sucking 'pop' noise as I stared into his dark eyes. "Doubt me _ever_ again...And I'll have to stop giving you kisses for a _very_ long time," I threaten and his mouth just stayed open. His eyes smoldering with passion and lust as I reflected it back to him. Pressing myself into him hard and forcefully.

Wrapping my fingers around his shirt. Fisting it. "**You** are _mine_," I growl at him and he doesn't say a word. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. Surprising him, I latched my lips on his neck. Gently pressing my lips onto it and gradually started to lick it. Swirling my tongue around his skin. Breathing into it. Nipping it lightly.

Sucking it lightly as his hands slid down my back and onto my ass. Squeezing it forcefully and causing me to moan against his neck. The vibrations causing him to respond with his own moan. Moving my head away from his neck, I connect my lips to his again. Biting on his bottom lip lightly as I sucked it into my mouth. His chest heaving against my own.

My hands slid down a little more. Resting it on top of his zipper as my fingers worked to take it off. His body suddenly tensed as he felt what I was doing. Pulling me away from him and pushes me away from him. Our breaths coming in quick as we tried to regain control over our bodies. "Why did you stop me?" I asked him by voice was trembling a little by what just happened.

"There's no rush," he tells me as he looked away from me. "Besides I want ter do this right," he says after a few seconds, his eyes staring into my own. Never wavering his hold as we both regained our breaths. Giggling at what just happened, I felt my head a little faint. Realizing I was now hot and bothered I moaned in aggravation.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why doesn't he just take me? _Laughing softly he gets closer to me again and wraps his arms around my waist. Pulling me flush against him. Pecking my lips lightly. Stepping away, he turns his back on me. Leaving me there as he started to walk off.

"Ya better go ter bed, we got a lon' day termorrow," he tells me with a proud smirk on his face. "Right...Rescuing Glenn and...Maggie," I say out of breath. We both went to our own beds I slept to thought of him...

* * *

Waking up, I got myself changed into a different set of clothes. Well...Mostly it was different colors as it was still the same type of clothes. Slipping on my coat and putting on my combat boots. Putting my bobble around my wrist and headed to go eat. Hershel passed me my bow, weapons and quiver. Saying I had woken up and not put it on. All while I was in the cafeteria and eating my breakfast.

There was no pain what so ever. I felt strong. My body fully recovered. Daryl was at the other end of the room, watching me intently and when I would glance at him, he would smirk. Looking away and I would just blush. The women clearly saw our exchanges and would tease me about it.

He finished his food, carrying his plate to be washed and passed me. "Meet me outsi' cell block B when yer done," he whispered in my ear and I blushed. His breath tickling my skin and causing me to giggle. Nodding, I smiled up at him and he walked off. The girls just whistled and 'ooh'ed. My face falling into my hands as I hid from them.

Finishing my food and head towards cell block B. Daryl leaning against the wall next to the entrance. Smirking at me playfully. "What's wrong?" I ask him and he just pushes himself off the wall. Pulling on my hand as he opened the door. "Jus follow me," he tells me and I giggle as we entered the cell block. Looking behind us to see if anyone saw us. Laughing as we rushed down the halls.

Running and never letting go of one another's hand. His warm palm pressed into my own as his fingers intertwined with my own. Pulling us into a room and shutting the door behind us. He locked it as I examined the room. An office. Huge table in the middle, lots of space and a small sofa on the side of the room. There was a speakerphone on the table.

It smelled as though it was fresh. Untouched. Looked fairly clean, even though there was obvious dust building around here. Glancing around the room, I turned to look at Daryl. He just stared at me, a kind smile on his lips as he stepped closer to me. "So...Wanna tell me why we're here?" I ask him and he just stayed silent.

"Is this where we're going to do the **deed**?" I ask him as I wiggled my eyebrows. "I mean...We could do it on the desk but...It's not what I would call a special first time together," I joked and hoped that he would say something. I turned to look at the table and began to walk towards it. He laughed.

The voice pulled at the corner of my lips as this noise filled the room. It was beautiful. Really wished I could hear that on replay. Instead he walked towards me and smiled. "Nah. Look over there dummy," he tells me as he points towards something in the corner. A shelf. Filled with cd's and rested in the middle...A cd player. A working one.

Blinking rapidly, I rushed towards it and smiled. Giggling happily as I skimmed my fingers over the multiple cd spines. Stopping on one, my eyes grew wide and I turned my head towards him. "Please?" I begged. Almost sounding like a child. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Put it in...Just one song though," he tells me with a genuine smile.

"So chose wisely," he tells me and I felt myself act like a kid. Bouncing on the spot as I slipped the cd into the player. Skipping to the song I wanted, I smiled at Daryl as the lyrics filled the room. The beat moving into my soul and causing me to bounce around slightly. My body dancing around to it's rhythm.

"Written in graffiti on a bridge in a park. 'Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing the mark?'" the lyrics began as it rang around the room. "It's so cold, it's so cold. It's so cold, it's so cold," I joined as I started dancing like crazy. My hips swaying rapidly from side to side. My head swinging to the beat.

Daryl just stood there, smiling at me for a few minutes as I danced around the room to the song. Laughing myself as I felt pure happiness course through my veins with just this song. "Written up in marker on a factory sign. 'I struggle with the feeling that my life isn't mine'. It's so cold, it's so cold. It's so cold, it's so cold" I sang.

Daryl eventually started tapping his foot to the floor. Clearly enjoying the song. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched me. Stopping myself for a second, only to drop my weapons and dance freely. Daryl clearly didn't mind. Walking towards Daryl, I pulled out one of his bolts.

"See the arrow that they shot, trying to tear us apart," I sang giggling as I thew it back to him. He just laughed and watched as I went back to dancing. My head was whipping around like I was a mad woman. Too lost in the music to think about what was going on. My arms up in the air. Enjoying myself to the fullest.

'Cause you do. Oh you...Use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like heaven," I sang as I looked at Daryl. Pointing to him and walked over to him. Pulling his arms to uncross and slid my hands down his strong and bare arms. Slipping my hands in his and pulled him to dance with me. Laughing as we did. He got into the dance and just followed my lead.

We were both having pure fun and enjoying this carefree moment. Relishing in the feeling of not having to be serious and scared all the time. Even though he never showed it, I could tell he was afraid of something. I didn't know what but it was hidden...In him. His eyes showed me that.

Eventually, we slowed down and he pulled me close to him. His hand cupping my cheek and he began to kiss me. His other hand was placed behind the small of my back. My arms wrapped around his back as his lips enveloped my own. Pulling away to the sound of Rick calling us. To come out. We were to be leaving now.

Sighing, we grabbed our things and turned off the cd player. Heading out, we first held hands and then he dropped it when we got out. Watching Rick as we joined with the group. Surrounding a map and fixing ammo in our weapons. "Well...Me, Daryl, Oscar and Sam are all leaving. I need everyone else to stay safe and especially indoors. Andrea and Dale are to take watch for when we come back," Rick tells the group.

All of us nodding, we said our goodbyes and headed into a pick up truck. Daryl and I sat at the back. Laying down and enjoying our small time together as we headed to get Glenn and Maggie. "You stay close ter me a' all times. Got it?" he ordered to me before we made a stop. Nodding, he looked behind us and when he saw whatever he was searching for, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips...

* * *

When we reached our destination, I tapped the side of the truck to signal for us to stop. Enough to be out and we ran with our weapons towards a couple of tipped cars. Hiding behind them. Rick stared out at the walls and focused on the men who wandered around. Guarding. Rick up front, Daryl crouched next to him and Oscar ducking behind Daryl. I was all the way in the back, watching them as they just hesitated to even move.

Shaking my head at them, I moved away and kept beneath the shadows. Slipping from behind one car to the next. Never stopped moving. I then saw an entrance that was possible. They were bickering about where I was going. That if they saw me I was dead. Daryl wasn't going to allow that.

Rick growling for me to come back. Eventually I rushed back towards them. Keeping myself undercover. "We need to down size," Rick orders to the other two. "Ain't no way we're goin' ter check in all dem buildings. Not wit' those guards ther," Daryl whispers as they all moved around. Changing guns and analysing the situation.

Stepping closer to them, I accidentally stumbled. Making a huge noise as I got towards them. They were on high alert, meaning all of them lifted their weapons at me. Either thinking I was a guard or a walker. 'This way' I mouthed as I pointed behind us and rushed to get to where I told them to go.

They all exchanged a 'alright' and 'lets go'. Following after me and mimicking my actions. Non of us getting spotted as we entered the 'medical' building. Panels blocked the door as I ducked under it and stepped inside. All of us had our weapons at the ready. Slipping my bow around me as I felt Daryl keep close to me.

Rick next to me as I wandered down the lines of cots where patients laid. "This is where you were held?" Rick asks me quietly. "I was questioned," I answered him. Daryl looking at me from the corner of his eyes, his head tilting a little to get a better look of me.

Rick looked to me. Lowering his gun as I put my arrow back in it's quiver. Pulling lightly on my bow. Readjusting. Daryl sped past us, keeping his footsteps light as he got close to a window. Pulling the curtains lightly as he examined the town and how many were out there. "Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked me. Voice rough.

Rick slowly followed after. Oscar standing close to me. Daryl turned his head to look at me. His expression confused. "I thought ya said there was a curfew," Daryl growls quietly at me. "The streets are packed during the day. Those are stragglers," I answered him. Throwing it back at him. He was being an asshole.

"If anyone comes in here: we're sittin' ducks. We gotta move," Rick cuts in and never stopped looking out the window as he said this. "They could be in his apartment," I suggest and Rick looks to me. Daryl shortly after did the same. He walked towards me. "We'll go check. You stay here," Daryl says his face looking menacing as he stepped close to my face.

"No way! I got them into this mess! I'm going to help them get out," I bicker at him quietly. Just as Daryl was going to say something, the door's lock clicked opened. The door squeaking as it opened. All of us ran to hide behind the door we just came into. Heavy footsteps coming in as they closed the door behind themselves.

"I know yer in here," a male voice called out. Oscar was beside Rick on one side of the wall. Me and Daryl on the other. I was right next to the door though. My hands twitching towards my gun. "I saw ya movin' from outside," he says to us. His footsteps drawing closer.

"Alright now. Yer not serposed ter be in here 'n ya know it!" the voice told us. "Who's in here?" he questioned as he was literally next to the door-frame. Grabbing him, I pulled out my gun and put him in a choke hold with my arm against his neck. Gun pointed against his head.

"Shut up. Get on your knees," I growled at him. His heart was thumping against my arm. Dropping him to the floor, I grabbed onto his collar and the others just watched. Myself getting on my knees with him. The others followed my lead. "Hands behind your back," I instruct, my gun still pointed to his head. "Zip tie him," I ordered to Rick. Rick followed my instruction. Daryl pointing his crossbow at the man's head.

"Where are our people?" I questioned him. My voice hard and authoritatively. The man looked at me with eyes of fear. "I don't know," he said with a shake of his head. My grip on his shirt was harder. Knuckles turning white. "You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" I growled at the man. My face close enough to intimidate him.

He looked at me with pure fear. "I don' know," he answered again. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He honestly didn't know. "Open your mouth," I instructed him and he complied. Grabbing a cloth, I shoved it into the man's mouth and he muffled a sentence. One no one could understand.

Giving a glance at Daryl, he nodded and swung his crossbow. The back of it hitting the man's head and knocking him out. We all began to drag the man's unconscious body and looked at each other shocked. "Fucking. Bad. Ass," Daryl told me appreciatively. A smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes with a small smile and giggle.

"Stop it you two," Rick ordered us as we just stared at each other. Suddenly we heard gunshots. It had to be them. Rick moved towards a door and we all listened as we stayed alert. People running and barking out commands. Rick opened the door, checked if the coast was clear and slipped out.

Instead of following after them, I decide to rush away. To get into the Governor's building. To kill that mother fucker. He wasn't going to stop hurting us. Not until I killed him. Especially before he could kill us. Slipping away, I got into the governor's apartment and sat there silently. Patience.

I felt something. A weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Looking at a door that was shut. The only one actually, now that I came to think about it. Getting up, I placed my bow up, ready in-case this sicko had a walker locked in here. Possibly his wife. When I opened the door, gasped. A room with tanks. Inside those tanks were walker heads. Even human heads. My eyes wide. Dropping my bow and quiver to one side.

Stepping closer, my mouth widened as did my eyes. Pure shock and horror on my face. Next thing I knew, I heard a gun aimed at my head. The safety being taken off. Spinning to see who it was, my gun was raised quickly and aimed for their head. Him. He looked at me angered. Rage evident in his eyes.

He stepped closer to me. Coming into the room. "Why did ya do it?" he asks me. Sadness and anger blended in his voice. Neither of us dropping our guns as he stepped closer to me. Both barrels of our guns inches away from our heads. My body small in comparison to his.

"She was going to kill me," I replied honestly. His face contorted into an expression of rage. "It was self defense," I state and he bared his teeth to me. Jaw clenched tightly shut. In a flash, I slammed my hand into his. Sending his gun flying. Punching my face and hits my gun away also.

Slamming me into a wall, while I held onto my face. Regaining my strength. It was too late. "Ooof!" I huffed as my back hit the wall. His hands around my neck. Choke holding me. Gasping for air as I clawed at his hands. Hoping this would let him go of me. Realization hit me. With all my strength, I kneed him in the balls.

Head butt him as he doubled over in pain. Sending a flying fist right into his stomach. Hard. Screaming in pain from the contact, my hand burning. He fell to the floor. Rolling around in pain. Starting to pick himself up, I kicked him in the stomach as he cried out in pain.

"Where are they?!" I demand him. Venom in my voice. "Who?" he asked me playing dumb. "Glenn and Maggie," I growled at him as he spat out blood. "I don' know!" he screamed back. Lie. "Bullshit!" I screamed at him. Before I even had time to react, he quickly grabbed me by my feet. Pulling me down with him.

Head contacted to the floor as I fell. Climbing over me as he punched my face repeatedly. Gaining control of myself again, I roared as I pushed him off me. Using my legs and arms with all my might. Flipping us over and punched him. Blood spilled out of his mouth.

Getting up, I grabbed my climbing axe and rolled him over. To face the floor with his front. Hooking my axe around his neck as I pressed my foot down on his back. Lifting his head. Axe against his neck, choking him. "Where. Are. They?" I snarled at him as I placed my lips to his ear. Anger rushing in my blood.

Lifting him to his feet, he stumbled a little. Suddenly he pushed us against a wall. My back thumping into it hard. "Ah" I said as my back made that contact. Next thing I knew, he elbowed me in the ribs. Causing me to scream in pain. The stinging pain in my side. Making me let go. Holding onto my waist. Where the bullet once was.

He turned quickly and grabbed my head. His fingers on my neck. Thumb's skin next to my mouth. Throwing my head into the wall repeatedly as I screamed in pain. Instinct came to me as I bit down on his thumb. Blood. Screaming he loosened his grip on me. Reaching for my knife.

Slipping it out only to get it flying out of my hand. Clashing to the floor. He swung my body into one of the tanks. Water cascading my face as the glass smashed and scratched my skin. Shards prickling my face. Walker heads were coming back to life. My eyes widened at this horror.

He pulled on my neck, my hands gripping two tanks as I fell. Tanks clashing to the ground as the walker heads flew around the room. Water drenching the floor. Grabbing me and strangling me in a choke hold again. This time my back was pressed against his chest. Struggling to get out.

I felt the need to gasp as I looked to my side. A walker head snapping at me. Trying to reach for my chest. He kept trying to push me into the walker as I wriggled myself against him. Trying to get out of his hold. Setting free one of my arms that was in his hold. I elbowed him in the face.

Getting up and lifting myself off the ground. Him still struggling to get his sight cleared. Walking towards my knife but was held by my feet. Falling to the floor. Face first. Slamming my head into the floor yet again. I shook it off and gained back my vision. Governor was sliding up my body, trying to strangle me again.

My fingers lifted towards my knife. It was too far away. Glancing around, I saw there was tank with a shard of glass stuck in it. Sharp. Crawling with him on top of me was difficult. Stretching and somehow I grabbed it. The edges scratching and digging into my skin. Pulling it off and reached behind me.

Eyes rolling to the back of my head. With one finally effort. I jabbed it in his eye. Stuck. Ripping out a part of it, I looked to him and saw him screaming. Crying as he moved away from me. Cowering. Piece of glass that was in my hand was still stuck in his eye. Getting up, I dropped the shard and walked to recover my weapons.

Lifting my gun to point at his head. I was so close to pulling the trigger. My anger was at an all time high. The fucker tried to kill me. Lowering my gun. I glared at his pathetic body. Bloodied, cut and stabbed in the eye. "Remember me as the girl who let you live," I growl at him.

"Don't try and follow me. Next time...I won't let you live. Instead...Live your pathetic life in misery. Without Penny. With no one," I state with anger as I walked turned my back on him. Only to feel something cold and hard hit my head. Sending my into nothingness...

* * *

**DPOV**

We were firing at each other. The towns people and us against them. Sam had sneaked off. I was worried about her. Told her to stay near me and she fucks off somewhere. The others were escaping. Before we could react, a man came over and shot Oscar. Parting through the mist we had made for our escape. No one knew where anyone was. Blind firing.

Rick stomped towards the man and killed him. Going to look at his face. When he noticed something, he shook it off and walked back to Glenn and Maggie. I kept firing. Not going until I found Sam. Maybe even Merle. I wasn't leaving without either of them. They are important to me. "Daryl!" Rick calls from a far away distance. I hid behind a mail box and reloaded.

"Go!" I screamed at him and continued firing. "We gotta go!" Rick called after me and I just glared into the distance of smoke. "I ain't leavin' without Sam!" I screamed at him. There was silence as I kept shooting. Hiding. Reloading. Hearing shuffling of feet, I hurried up the pace. Only to get hit in the head...

* * *

**No one's POV**

The governor had asked for everyone to go to the arena. To stand around and listen to what he had to say. Even asked Merle to stand forward. That tonight was important. For the governor it surely was. For this was the moment he would test loyalties and get his revenge. Bitterly. Eye bandage wrapped around his head. To hide his new scar.

"Wha' can I say?" he questioned them. "As of men and I alike, this is the wars we've completed," he said nodding into the distance. "And I thought we were past it," he says. Gulping, he took a couple of steps forwards. "Past the days when...we all sat. Huddled, scared in front of the TV. During the early days of the outbreak," he states.

"The fear we all felt then," he said and lots of them agreed. "We felt it again tonight," he answered for them. "I failed you," It was more of a statement to himself than what it was to his people. "Promised to keep you safe," he says. His mind didn't think about the living breathing people. He was thinking about his walker daughter.

Smirking, a small laugh came out of his lips. "Hell! Look at me," he joked to them. His face bruised, mouth bloody and patch over his eye. Stepping around again, he wiped at his mouth. The feeling of the blood that was there, haunting him. "You know I...I should tell you we'll be ok," he states.

"That we're safe," he adds. "That tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure by...But I won'. 'Cuz I can't," his face turned malicious with his words. Merle started to tense. A sense in his stomach telling him something bad was going to happen. Something he wasn't going to like.

"'Cuz I'm afraid. I tried. I'm afraid a terrorist who WANT WHAT WE HAVE," he said projecting his voice so everyone could hear him. Not fall asleep on their feet. "WANT TO DESTROY US!" he declares. "Or worse..." he stopped. His face solemn.

"'Cuz one of those terrorists...Is one of our own," he stated as everyone was on the edge. They were shocked. Didn't expect this. All debating who it could be. The governor had his back to Merle but quickly turned to face him. His arm lifting to point a finger at Merle. "Merle!" he confronted.

Everyone gasped as they placed a crossbow and gun behind Merle's back. Gun pointed into his back. Crossbow aimed at his head. Merle was shocked by this. He didn't do anything. Other than...Shit. He thought to himself. Letting Sam escape.

"The man I counted on!" the governor stated as Merle just looked back at the Martinez who pointed the gun into Merle's back. Giving Martinez a 'back off' look. "The man I trusted," Philip added. A man signaled for more men to come. They walked over to strip Merle of any weapons.

"He lead 'em here!" he declared to the others. Turning his face to see them. "He let 'em in," he spoke. "It was you," Philip pointed at Merle again. "You LIED," he states anger pure on his face. "Betrayed us all!" he growled. This was when someone was dragged in by their feet. Breathing uneven as he was used as a hostage...

* * *

**DPOV**

Some crazy people kidnapped me. Before I could even think, I had a potato bag on my head. Couldn't see anything. Didn't know where I was. Someone came in. The sound of a door opening and footsteps trailing behind. Grabbing onto me, they lifted me to my feet. Two people holding onto my arms as they lead me away from where ever I was.

I walked towards a sound. A man yelling about someone being a traitor. I had no clue who they were referring to. All I knew was I was scared and confused. Most of all I was worried. _What would they do to me? Will they kill me? Did they hurt Sam? Is Merle dead?_

Struggling against them. I flailed about. Hoping they would let me go. So I could go running. Stumbling as their hold was firm. "This. Is one of the terrorists!" the voice exclaimed. The men let me go. Causing me to wander around, no clue where I was going. All I knew was I needed to get away. To run.

A firm and aggressive hand held onto my arm. Pulling me towards him and leading me somewhere. I felt lost. Confused. Dizzying. My breath was uneven as the oxygen was running low. Gripping my hair, he pulled off the bag. My vision blurred as I whipped my hair out of my face.

Surprised, when my vision cleared I was surrounded by people. My eyes landed on one figure. One figure only. Merle. "Merle's own brother!" he states to the group. My body tense and scared as I looked at Merle. His eyes were sad yet...Unreadable. There must have been multiple things going on in his head.

"What should we do with them?! Huh?" he asks as I kept trying to back away. My eyes focused on Merle. What scared me was...I was frightened more of my brother than what I was of the governor. My feet tripping over each other as people gathered in. Screaming 'kill him' and 'kill them'.

My heat was beating rapidly. This was the end for us. Not even a catch up. Not even a goodbye. No more brother. No more Sam. _Was she dead? Was she alive? Did she do that to the governor? Did she escape? Am I asleep right now?_ "I say we add something even more interesting into the mix! Shouldn't we?!" the governor asked the crowd.

They all agreed to whatever bullshit he said. That was when he nodded to a group of men. The men disappearing and returning with a woman in their hands. Dragging her here like they did to me. My breath hitched. Trapped in my throat. "I heard...That both of these terrorists have a certain interest in this woman. Also a terrorist. The same woman who tried to kill me today!" he screamed.

They threw her on the floor. Dropping her on her knees. She stumbled a little. Moaning in pain as she fell. My body trembled. I already knew who that was. "Our very own few days stayer...Samantha Roberts!" he declares as one of the boys lifted her bag off her head. She looked terrible. I at least just had a cut on my cheek. One of them knocked me out like that.

She was cut, glass shards in her face, messy hair and a horrified look on her face. Her mouth was gagged with a cloth tied around it. Her hands tied behind her back. She seemed to be in pain and it hurt me just looking at her. Tears running down her face. Tensing, I looked away and shut my eyes...

* * *

**SPOV**

When my eyes gained light. It took me a few blinks to see where I was. Eyes wide when I saw Daryl, who was tied behind his back and blood running down his cheek. Also Merle who looked unreadable as he looked between me and Daryl. Daryl's eyes were scared as he looked at me. Fear in them as clear as anything. Anger flashed in them as he examined me.

Tears started to stream down my face as he looked away. My heart was pounding. I had no clue what was going on. All I knew was I had a bad feeling in my gut. Merle looked at me sadly for a second. His expression cold in a millisecond. My eyes landed back on Daryl who was hiding behind the governor.

I couldn't speak. Couldn't move. I was useless. Daryl was put to the test just having to look at me. Possibly having to decide on either me or his brother. He was cowering as he looked at Merle. This was going to be difficult. "You wanted your brother...Now ya got 'im," he says to Merle. A small and evil smirk on his face.

Philip leaned towards Daryl whispering something into his ear. Daryl's eyes darted to me. Worry striken and pure horror in his eyes. He looked to Merle. His body was rigid for a few seconds. Looking to me. Our eyes met.

Somehow this made him puff up his chest and look at his brother scaredly. He was ready for whatever was about to happen. Yet still seemed frightened. His eyes locked with mine for a second longer before the governor raised his hands in the air. "Fight to the death! Whoever stays alive...Will walk away!" he told them.

As if that was a prize. Their brother's death only to go free. Philip leaned over to Merle, whispering something which made him look to me and then quickly to Daryl. Probably the same thing. Shutting my eyes I cried. In fear for them and for myself. More for the brothers. Especially when I gasped. Coughing as the rag was in my mouth. Merle stepped forward and took the first swing...

* * *

**Should I continue? Please review! Question to end with:**

**Who else in the UK is ready for tonight?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Loving Him Was Red

**Author's Notes: I don't own TWD. Wish I did, but I don't. Anyway, just wanted to say that...I focused this chapter more on the impact this has on Sam. To focus on how much of a family they were. Other than that, enjoy this chapter and hopefully review.**

**P.s I don't own the song 'Red' that is by Taylor. I changed it up a little. To make it seem more personal to Sam. Also I might do a Boondock Saint's fanfic. For those of you who like that movie...**

**DISCLAIMER: THERE IS A SUICIDAL ATTEMPT SCENE IN THIS. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Loving Him Was Red

**SPOV**

I saw Merle give the first punch. Daryl still restrained. Merle backed away as Daryl regained himself from the blow. My body was trembling as I heard the crowed cheer. Telling the governor to kill us. "The people have spoken. I asked you where your loyalties lied," the governor said pointing to Merle.

Merle just stood by Daryl, his eyes focused on Philip as Daryl was untied. "You said here...Well prove it," Philip said as he looked between the three of us. I was silent, I couldn't move as my body felt tense and weak. "Prove it to us all," Daryl's eyes focused to the governor, he just re-adjusted himself after possibly having cramps.

"Brother against brother," Philip stated as he looked between the two, then to me. The crowed cheered. "Winner goes free," the governor said with a small smirk. Clearly...I wasn't going anywhere as I was 1. Not a brother. 2. Not in this fight.

He stepped towards the boys, his posture tall and proud of this. The crowed whistleing and cheering this on. My eyes were wide as I looked to the crowed. How could they be so heartless? "Fight!" Philip demanded as he passed Merle. "To the death!" he said and I gasped. Coughing. The towel in my mouth making it hard to do anything.

My breath was caught in my throat as I heard 'Go Merle's in the crowed. They wanted Daryl to die. No. I shook my head. Begging to God that this wasn't actually happening. That this was all a nightmare. Daryl kept his eyes on his brother, his face still facing forward as he looked Merle from the side of his face. Vaulnerable.

Merle turned his back on Daryl. Looking towards the crowed as he lifted up his good hand. "Ya'll know me! I'm gunna do what ever I gotta do! To prove," he got a good punch to Daryl's stomach. Daryl wincing and an 'oof' escaping him as he bent over. Clutching his stomach.

Shutting my eyes at this contact. Then a loud thump as Daryl fell to the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw him cough and regain his breath from the blow. My body shivering as I saw how he was in pain. Vaulnerable. Not the Daryl I once knew...

_Merle is who he was afraid of. That was what was hidden in his eyes. He was cowardice towards his brother. Weak. Scared. A baby..._

I knew Daryl wasn't going to hurt Merle. He was too scared and caring towards Merle. "Give my loyalty!" Merle screamed as he kicked Daryl in the stomach. Daryl rolling over as he continued coughing. This was too much. Too hard to handle.

"To this town!" Merle declared as I just looked around this town. It was madness and everyone was jumping. Screaming and cheering even. They enjoyed this. Got off on this. They loved the fact my Daryl was in pain. In pain by non other than his own brother.

Dary was continously hit by Merle. Merle stepped away to regain himself. Knowing he was going too far. Daryl got up to his feet. Stumbling as he looked me in the eyes. That was when we all noticed Philip nod to one of his men.

Suddenly I was pulled by my hair, screaming into the cloth as they clawed at it. Gripping it tightly as I felt something cold at the side of my forehead. Pressing into my skin. Looking to it, my eyes widened. A gun. Daryl saw this, anger evident in his eyes as he was walking towards us. Stomping as he dragged his feet towards me.

"Get yer hands off of he- ah!" Daryl screamed as he fell to the floor again. A good his to his jaw. There was going to be a shiner for certain. Somehow I wasn't going to put up with this any longer. Tears streaming down my face as I shook my head. Moving my jaw and gasped as the cloth left my mouth. Falling around my neck and staying there.

"Stop!" I screamed. "This isn't alright! They are brothers! Don't you people get it?! This is wrong!" I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. "Please...Merle. Stop this!" I begged as they both looked at me. Daryl was sad. Merle shrugged it off and went to kick Daryl in his stomach. "Daryl! At least try and defend yourself! Please!" I begged of him. He just looked to me sadly.

Shaking his head 'no'. "Someone shut her up!" the governor said as the guy holding the gun to my head tried to lift the cloth to my mouth again. This was when we saw walkers make their way towards us. Held by a long wired like leash. The governor walked up to me, Daryl watching us as did Merle.

With long and strong strides, the governor punched me square in the jaw. Sending to fall on the floor. My body numbing as I looked up. A walker close to me, snapping down at me as it's bloody mouth dribbled. I saw Daryl growl as he lept to his feet. Trying to save me. Merle pushed Daryl to the floor again.

Both of them strangling each other's necks. Daryl was filled with rage as he tried to keep his brother away from killing him. "You really think this asshole's goin' ter let you go?" Daryl spat at him as Merle fisted Daryl's shirt. "Jus' follow ma lead lil' brudder," Merle groaned out as he was losing his breath.

Daryl's hold was strong and Merle looked to be turning red. "We're gettin' outter this," he tells Daryl as his eyes flickered to me. The walker was getting closer to me. Trying to drop to it's knees. His arms flailing about trying to grab me. Sobbing, I looked to the boys. "Right now!" Merle declaired to Daryl as Merle lifted Daryl to his feet.

They struggled a little as they looked around, backs against each other and their fists up. Screaming as I saw the walker get even closer to me. Dropping to it's knees. Daryl saw this, his eyes wide as he witnessed my distress. "I got it," Merle said as he grabbed the walker and threw him to the floor. Stomping the walker's head in. Daryl having out back with the other walkers surrounding us.

Merle and Daryl kicking and punching walkers away from us. My body weak, limp on the floor. My cuts worsened by the packed punch from the governor. My body was starting to black out. Eyes fluttering as I tried to stay awake. "Please...Stop this," I begged, it was quiet but it was said.

Daryl punched a walker that was getting to close to me. Grabbing it and throwing it to the crowed. Next thing I knew, my eyes started to flutter shut. Close to me giving out. BANG. BANG. A walker. A guard. More shots. Then all I could see was yellow smoke. Lights getting shot at. Sparks flying. People running. Screaming.

The gas had now covered us. My eyes wide opened. "Sam!" I heard Daryl's voice call frantically as we were surrounded by yellow. "Over here," I wimpered as I was losing my sense of sight. I heard footsteps and relaxed when I saw Merle's worried face. "I got 'er!" Merle's voice echoed as he picked me up. "I got ya sis," he whispered as he carried me bridal style.

Daryl leading us as we rushed away from the smoke. Away from the new walkers of once citizens and dodged bullets. My body limp as I looked around us. Gunshots fired around us. Screams. Running. Never ending. Some guy used Daryl's crossbow as we got closer. We saw that this guy had all of our equiptment.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow as it was placed another bolt. Shooting it right into the man's head and took the rest of our weapons. Tying my holster around him. Daryl taking the lead as he took his bolts and used them against any threats. Merle sprinting off with me in his arms. Daryl keeping us covered with his crossbow protection.

I was relieved when I saw Rick waiting for us. Maggie beside him. Guns in their hands. "Sam! Daryl!" Rick aproved as he saw us head toward them. Rick looked at me surprised. "Is she ok?" Maggie asked as we rushed towards an exit. "She'll be fine, won't ya sis?" Merle answered for me. Nodding, I grasped onto Rick's arm before he could run off.

"Get us out of this place. We're never coming back here. You hear me?" I demanded in an authoritive voice. He nodded, gulping sadly as we rushed out. Daryl, Rick and Maggie keeping us safe. "They're all at the arena," Merle said as he ran us towards a metal fense. A bus next to us. Ladder placed against them. This was where they would guard as-well.

"This way," Merle shouted towards them as I bounced a little in his arms. Leading us towards the metal fence. "You're not goin' anywhere with us!" Rick ordered with authority in his voice. Merle stopped in his tracks. Placing me lightly on the floor.

"You really wanna do this now?!" Merle asked incredulously. Merle started to slam into the metal. Arms, fists, feet, legs and anything else he thought could break it down. "Come on man!" Daryl encouraged Merle as he stood next to me. Everyone on high alert. "How ya holdin' up Sam?" he asked me as I frowned.

"I could do without the things tying me back," I tell him and he sighed. He was walking towards me when Merle finally went up to me. A path was made when the metal was fully dented. "I'll help ya sis," he said as he untied my hands and took of the gag.

"Can ya walk?" Daryl asked me. I went to get up onto my feet but stumbled. Almost falling to the floor. Merle caught me. When I was ready, Merle lifted me into his arms again. "Rick c'mon. We gotta go," Daryl called to them as they followed after us. Merle spotted a walker and placed me down on the floor again.

He started to beat the walker furiously. Screaming, as I saw a walker wake up beside me and crawl towards me. "A lil' help would be nice!" Merle called towards them as he smashed the walker's head in with his bad arm. Daryl saw the walker crawling towards me. Just as it grabbed my foot, I shook it but it held tight. Attempting to bite me. When a bolt went clean into it's head.

Causing it to fall to it's side. Dead. Rick and Maggie both shot nearing walkers. Merle just lifted to his feet, picking me up again and started to run. "We ain't got time fer this!" Merle exclaimed as Daryl hurried behind us. Maggie and Rick frozen in place. Deliberating. "Let's go!" Daryl demanded. Rushing behind us as the others followed.

They rushed as we got to the car. Merle questioning which one it was and to hurry. We got in. Daryl climbing into the back with me. Placing their weapons at the back. I was wedged between Daryl and Merle. Rick driving and Maggie sitting at shotgun. "Sam," Daryl whispered to me. Calming down after all the havoc that just happened.

"Did ya do that ter the governor?" he asked me after I looked to him. Nodding, biting my lip and expecting a speach from him. He just frowned as he looked out the window. "Well it looks like we hava a badass in our midst," Merle said with a chuckle. "Wha happened sis?" Merle asked me after a few minutes of silence.

Daryl then looked at me. Waiting for my answer. "We were going to save Maggie and Glenn, I decided to pay the fucker a visit. To end this all. Sicko has a tank filled with heads. Kept his walker daughter in a closet. He wanted to kill me. I fought in self defense and beat the crap out of him. At one point he got the upper hand when I turned my back to him," I briefed it.

"Like I said...Badass," Merle chuckled as I laid my head on Daryl's shoulder. Yawning. Nuzzling my head into it more comfortably. He hesitated for a second, tensing. Relaxing after a few seconds and wrapped his arm around me. Hugging me close to him as I fell asleep. Pressed against him and safe...

* * *

**DPOV**

We parked next to another car. Glenn sat outside, next to it and was hugging his legs to his chest. Getting out, Sam woke up and I kissed the top of her head gently. Slipping out and grabbing our weapons. "Glenn!" Rick called towards him. Sam followed closely to me. Merle holding her up slightly.

Glenn just calling after Rick. Walking towards us and then he frowned when he saw Merle following after us. Rick lifted his arm to signal Glenn to be calm. "Now we got a problem here, I need you to back off," Rick ordered calmly to Glenn. Glenn just lifted his gun towards Merle. Sam was hidden behind me as she leaned against me.

Pointing my hand up at Glenn as he was threatining Merle. "Hey! What's he doing here?!" Glenn bursted out to us. "Put the gun down!" I growled as I shouted at Glenn. He wouldn't listen. His face still as bruised up and bloody as we last found him. Maggie stood behind Glenn. Placing her gun up and following Glenn's lead.

"If it wasn't for him me and Maggie-" Glenn started to say. "He helped us get outter there," I stated. "Right after he beat the shit outta you," Rick growled at me. "Hey we both took our licks man," Merle said in that asshole tone again. Turning my body towards him.

"Jackass," I growled at Merle. Sam looked at me scared. She clearly didn't like what was going on. "Hey shut up," Merle growled in return. "Enough!" Rick demanded. We were all arguing. Trying to gain control as everyone was raising their voices at each other.

"Man get tha' thing outta my face!" I screamed at Glenn as I shoved the barrel of the gun away from me. Only for it to stay aimed at Merle. Sam then stood in between all of us. Pushing me and both Glenn away from each other. A hand on both of our chests. "Stop," she demanded. Merle just laughed at us.

"Man, look's like you've gone native brutha," Merle teased. "No more than you hangin' round with that psycho back there," I threw it at him and laughed. Stepping closer to him. I could sense Glenn still pointing the gun up behind us. "Now he's a charmer I'll tell ya that," Merle said.

Sam growled next to me. "Shut it Merle," she glared at him. He just smirked. "Tryin' ter get the wood inter ya woman there brudder. Big time," he said as he licked his top lip. Making a sickening sound. This stung me. My body going sour as I tensed up at the though. "Shut up bro!" I shouted at him and punched him square in the jaw. Him getting a hit in as we both fought.

Sam barged inbetween us and pushed us apart. "Stop it!" she ordered as she looked between the two of us. Both of our chests heaving. I shuffled on my feet and was surprised when I saw Sam land a flying fist to Merle's stomach. "He never had the chance," she said darkly as she looked to Merle.

We were silent. Rick's back was turned to Merle. His eyes focused on Glenn and Maggie. "So whatcha gunna do now sherif? Huh? Surrounded by a bunch 'a liers, thugs and cowards," Merle smirked at Rick. Rick just turned slightly to him and looked over his shoulder. "Shut up," he demanded to Merle.

"Oh man look at this. Pathetic! All these guns and no bullets in me?" he questioned. Glenn's hold of the gun lowered as I turned towards him. My face dangerously close to him as I glared at him. "Merle shut up!" I screamed at him. "Shut up yerself! Bunch of pussies! You-" he started but as Sam was behind him, she pulled out her gun and slammed the handle to his head.

Knocking Merle out cold. We looked at each other for a few seconds. I didn't know how I was feeling. There were too many emotions going on right now with this. I was angry at Merle, pissed off at Glenn, mad at Sam for hurting my brother, turned on by her for being a badass toward my brother, proud at Sam for getting the balls to do that and worried that I would be having to make a desicion I didn't want to make.

"Asshole," Sam growled as I looked at her. Nodding, we all decided to walk away. Sam was feeling weak. The cuts on her face were starting to dry. Still she had lost quite a lot of blood. The girl kept getting herself injured. She needed to be more careful...

* * *

We were all stood in a huddle. Me, Rick, Glenn and Maggie. Sam and Merle were off in the distance. Trying to fix each other. Merle examining her face. Taking care of her. She sat on the boot of the car. He cleaned her wounds and took out some of the glass that was stuck in her skin. The rest of us were discussing what to do with Merle.

"It won't work," Rick told me. "It's gotta," I retaliate, showing them that Merle was important to us. "To start things off," Rick was going to say something. He just stayed silent. "Well the governor is probably on the way to the prison righ' now," I state.

"Merle knows how he thinks an we could use the muscle," I try to convince them. Maggie just shook her head no. "We're not having him at the prison," Maggie already decided. "He had a gun to our heads, you really want him sleepin in the same cell block as Carol? Beth? Sam?" Glenn asked me. I just looked at him confused and shocked.

"He ain't no rapist," I state, knowing my brother and what he was like. "But his buddy is," he spat, something hidden in his eyes and I didn't know if I wanted to find out. Maggie looked at him shocked, her face seemed to want to hit him for even thinking that. "They ain't buddies no more. Not after last nigh," I say this looking between Rick and Glenn.

If anyone was going to understand, it would be Rick as he saw what happened. "There's no way Merle's goin to live there without puttin everybody at each other's throats," Rick said and not meeting my eyes. "So you're goin to cut Merle loose? Merle, Merle's blood," I counter. Hopeing they will give a shit that he's blood related to me.

"No. Merle is your blood. My blood. My family, is standing right here. And waiting for us back at the prison," Glenn tells me. Maggie just looked at me sadly. Probably sensing where this was going. "And you're part of that family," Rick tells me dead in the eye. His gaze holding my own strong.

"But he's not," Rick tells me. My heart sank. They were letting me decide. "He's not," Rick repeated trying to make it sink into me. "Man, ya'll don't know," I say stepping away for a second. They stood there silent. "Fine. We'll fend for ourselves," I state and bitterly. Glenn stood closer to me. His eyes sad but strong.

"That's not what I was saying," Glenn starts as they all tried to say something. I was already decided. "No him: No me," I state firmly as I didn't look to anyone else other than Glenn. "Daryl you don't have ter do that," Maggie said softly. Hoping I would listen to her.

"It's always Merle and I before this," I state as I shuffled on my feet. I really didn't want to do this, but I also didn't want to leave my brother. Not after I finally found him. "Don't," Maggie pleaded. "Are you serious?" Glenn asked shocked and saddened. Rick just looked at me from under his lashes. He didn't know what to make of this either.

"You're jus' going to leave like that?" Glenn asks his anger starting to rise at my desicion. "You'd do the same thang," I state as I looked at them honestly. "What do you want us to tell Sam?" Glenn throws at me. I felt my heart sink to my stomach as I heard her name. Her head whipped to us. Her brown eyes confused. Head tilted to the side slightly.

My face was sad for a second as I realized what would be done. Gulping was a little difficult as I looked behind them to the mentioned girl. The girl who drove me crazy and wanted to be with all the time. The girl I promised I would protect at all costs. Promised her I wasn't going anywhere.

Pulling my eyes to look away from her, I looked to Glenn's waiting eyes. "She'll understand," I nod to them hoping she would. Giving them a tight lipped smile, they all stayed there silent before I walked over to Merle and Sam. Pushing my way gently past Maggie and Glenn. Rick followed after me.

"Say goodbye to yer pop for me," I say to Maggie. She reached to touch my arm but I just brushed it off. The others turning and following me. Calling after me. Rick was the only one who followed after me. "Daryl are you serious?" Glenn asked me pleadingly. "Daryl!" they called after me. Rick speed walking next to me.

"Hey," he said as he reached me. "There's gotta be another way," he begged in a suggestive tone. All while walking backwards and looking me in the eye. I stopped in my tracks. Looking him in the eye for a long minute. Trying to see if there was an answer in his eyes. I found it.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," I state as I began to walk again. Holding onto the strap of my crossbow. Rick just followed again. "We started something last night," Rick reminded me. "You realize that?" he questioned me and I just sighed...

* * *

**SPOV**

Daryl and the others were bickering about something. I just was being taken care of Merle. When Merle was done, he moved away and walked to the trees to be alone. My head turned towards my name. Daryl just stared at me sadly. A lump in his throat as he watched me. Eventually Rick and Daryl were walking towards me.

"We started something last night. You realize that?" Rick asked Daryl. Daryl stopped in front of me as they reached the boot of the car. "Can ya move please Sam?" Daryl asked me sadly. "What's going on?" I asked him and he didn't look at me or acknowledge me as he opened the boot of the car. Taking out a backpack. "No him: No me. That's all I can say," Daryl tells Rick.

Daryl threw some weapons, food, drinks and other supplies into his backpack. Strapping it up and then flinging it onto his back. "What is going on Daryl? You're _scaring_ me," I tell him and he just looked at me sadly. "He's leaving," Glenn told me as he stood next to me. My heart shattered at this statement.

"Daryl, is this **true**?" I ask him as he turned his back on me. "_Look_ at me and **tell** me this isn't true Daryl!" I demand as he started to walk away. Rushing after him, I shoved him causing him to stumble a little but gaining his balance. Turning his head to look at me, I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Talk to me for **fuck** sake!" I demand and he just looks at me sadly. My jaw clenching as he was silent. I just frowned at him as he turned to face me stopping in his tracks. My body trembling and my heart breaking with every moment of silence. My world was crumbling quickly...

* * *

**No one's POV**

Daryl opened his mouth, his heart was in his throat as he looked at the girl who would haunt him for the rest of his life. Waking moment to painful nightmare. She meant everything to him and he was just starting to realize it. Especially as she was crumbling right in front of his very eyes. "You take care of yerself," he said to all of them. Directly though, it was aimed more for Sam.

"Take care of lil' ass kicker," Daryl said to Rick but they all knew it was directed to all of them. "Carl," Daryl added to the list. "He's one tough kid," Daryl said as he looked at Rick. Too afraid to look at the trembling Sam. Rushing towards Sam, he cradled her face and pulled any stray hairs away from her face.

Pulling her face to his. Kissing her lips softly, carefully and sadly. This was a tender goodbye kiss and they both knew it. "You need ter understand," he begs of her, his eyes sad as they looked at each other. Sam's arms pinned to her sides. "I know ya would do tha same," Daryl tells her and she started to tremble. Her hands grasping onto his arms.

His hands still on her face. Thumbs rubbing her face and trying to comfort her. He pried her hands off of him and he felt his heart tare a little. Sam started to cry. Her tears falling not so silently. Her body raking and shivering with tears.

Trying to hold back her sobs. He turned his back and started to walk away. Sam's body felt empty and numb without him. "Daryl!" she called after him. Upset and vulnerable. He shut his eyes. She wasn't making this any easier for him.

Pain filling her heart as she felt anger suddenly boil under her skin. She ran after him. Pushing him. He stumbled again a little but didn't mind her having a go at him. He knew deep down he deserved it. Deserved worse than what she was giving him.

"Fine! Fucking go! I don't need your fucking promises! Forget you even met me Daryl Dixon! Fucking leave me Daryl! Leave us all!" she screamed after him as he just walked away. She sobbed at this loss. This loss was huge to her, heart wrenching. He looked back at her and felt his own heart shatter. He joined his brother as they walked off.

Rick walked over to her quickly. Pulling her to his chest. Rick whispered sweet nothings, trying to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her. Maggie rubbing her back. Glenn was just there frozen...

* * *

**SPOV**

I finally stopped crying. My eyes were as red as I could no longer feel tears pour out of my eyes. Numbness. Nothingness. Without a word to the group, I walked to the car and got in. Shutting the door and putting on my seat belt. A twang of pain in my heart as I realized this is where Daryl sat mere moments ago.

His musky, manly and vanilla scent still clung to the seat. Enveloping me with the loss that came with it. Memories. We sat in silence as we drove. No one dared to speak. We just sat there. There was a sudden stop and they got out. Fixing a truck that was in the way. They were arguing about Daryl, but I didn't listen to it. I couldn't afford the fact I missed him creep on me again.

When it was sorted, I could feel the tension but ignored it as Rick drove us to the prison. When we got there, Carl and Carol opened the gates for us. Rick and I get out of the car, to meet up with Carol and Maggie decided to drive instead. Rick rushed to hug Carl while Carol had a look inside the car.

"Where's Hershel?" Rick asked Carl as they pulled away. "He's in the cell block," Carl replied. Carl looked to me, eyes wide when he saw my cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?" he asked me scared. Nodding, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked suddenly. I felt my heart drop at the mention of his name. Carol looked scared, heartbroken even and there was panic in her eyes. "He's alright," Rick said as he walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder. Carl looked at me. Watching the fact that I looked numb. Pain in my eyes as I looked away.

A tear ran down my cheek as I swiped it away. "He's alive," Rick reassured Carol as a hand was placed on her stomach. "He ran into his bruther," he started and then it was silent for a second. "He went off," Rick explained and Carl just stood closer to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist. Carol took some time to let it sink in.

"They left?" she asked, a lump was in her throat as she realized he was gone. Rick didn't look her in the eye as he nodded and whispered a 'yeah'. "Daryl left?" she asks as a small whisper. "Wait...He-he's gone?" she asked scared. Her face showed she was still trying to come to terms with this information. Confused.

"Is he coming back?" she asked her voice quivering. Rick held onto her shoulder again. She shoved his hand off her shoulder as Rick wouldn't answer this question. Rushing off with a strop. This made my blood boil. She didn't understand how it felt for me. "Hey!" I shouted.

"You think you have it bad?! _I_ was the one who had to **see** him leave me! Without another word! At least you didn't have to witness that! _I_ on the other hand had a kiss and not even a sorry! He just left! Just **fucking** left!" I screamed at her. I knew I was lashing out at her and she didn't need this or deserve this. There was no way to change it now so I just carried on.

"I'm sorry but were you the one falling in love with him?! If you were then go ahead! Cry your fucking heart out!" I growled at her as I stormed off. Heading towards the back of the guard tower and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it and pulling it to my lips. Taking a long drag. I needed this. What I didn't need was anyone's sympathy or any more reminders that the asshole left us. _Me..._

* * *

After a while, I had finally decided it was time to go back inside and face the rest of the group. When I entered the cell block, I heard a conversation just beginning. Heading towards this conversation, I gasped as I ran into the room. It was them. They found us. They were here.

Running, I was surrounded by hugs as they called my name. "Sam!" they exclaimed as I hugged them all close to me. "You guys found me!" I said excitedly. My shitty day was turning good finally. "We thought you were dead!" Sasha tells me. I shook my head at her. A smile playing on my lips. "I'm just glad you're alive!" Tyreese said pulling me into a bear hug. My feet lifting off the ground as I giggled.

"Rick, the group this is-" I start when I was finally dropped to the floor. "Tryreese," he says as he stood up to Rick. Holding his hand out for Rick to shake. "Sasha," Hershel said as he pointed to her. Rick didn't shake Tyreese's hand. This made Tyreese drop his hand sadly.

"Allen, Ben," I said finishing it off for my old group. "How'd you get in?" Rick asked them, straight off the bat. "Fire damage at the administive part of the prison...Wall's down," Tryreese responded. I was stood in between the two groups. Split in a way. Looking from one group to the other.

"Well that side's completely over run by walkers. How'd ya get this far?" Rick asks them. Tyreese took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes sadly and looked back to Rick. "We didn't. We lost our friend Donna," he reveals and I gasped. Covering my mouth with my hand. A silent tear running down my cheeks. The rest of the groups looked at me sadly. Allen just looked away pained.

"They were lost in the tombs," Carl said from behind Rick. Rick's eyes widened as he turned to his son, face angered. "Wait you brought 'em here?" Rick questioned Carl. "He had no choice," Hershel defended Carl. Rick just looked at him, nodding and turning back to the group.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Rick said looking at them and then his eyes flickered to me. Showing me it was directed to me as-well. His gaze holding onto my own. "We know what that's like," Rick said and he looked at me sadly. I shut my eyes looking away from him. To me he meant Daryl. To him it could of possibly been Lori. We all missed her too.

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands," Tyreese began. "We're no strangers to hard work," Tyreese added and I smiled at them. Boy did I know it. They were the toughest people I knew. Fought until the end and never gave up. They knew how to pull their own weight around. As did I.

"We'll go out, get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got trouble with another group, we'll help with that too," Tyreese persuaded. "Anything to contribute," Tyreese tells Rick and I smiled softly. That speech certainly convinced me. All I had to do was hope Rick was also convinced.

Rick looked into Tyreese's eyes, possibly looking for an answer. When he did he looked down and gulped. He looked up for a second. "No," he said and I froze. His head looking down again. Hiding his gaze from my group. "Rick,_ please_..." I begged as I walked towards him. Reaching out to him.

"Sam, let us deal with this. If we are to go, you are at least safe here," Tyreese tells me and I frown. Tears starting to build up in my eyes. "It's just us now," Sasha pleaded with Rick. Her eyes soft and sad. Rick looked into the distance, his mind thinking about this for a long second. "No," Rick repeated as he looked down again.

"Let's talk about this," I begged, placing my hands on Ricks chest. "We can't just kee-" I started. He looked into my eyes, they were firm and decided. "We've been through this...With Tomas, Andrew," Rick threw at me. I flinched a little. My hands dropping to my sides. "Look what happened," Rick said as he shuffled on his feet.

"Axel and Oscar weren't like that," Carol defended them. "And where is Oscar now?" Rick threw at Carol, turning his body to look at her. We were all shocked by this, saddened even. Oscar died a hero. Saving Glenn and Maggie. They were good people and we let them into our fold.

We all exchanged looks, I just frowned down at the floor. Rick was going to kick them out without a blink of his eye. He looked back at Tyreese, leaning close and holding eye connection with Tyreese. "I** can't** be responsible," Rick explained the best he could. "You turn us out: You are responsible," Tyreese stated.

"Rick," Hershel's deep voice called towards the mind set man. Rick looked to the wise old man and walked towards him. Dale stood next to Hershel. Glenn shuffled to stand next to me. A hand on my shoulder. I just look at it and resisted the urge to shove it off. He was trying to comfort me.

"You've done so much for us," Hershel started. "I appreciate that. We all do," Hershel added quickly. Leaning in close to Rick. Dale and Hershel crowding him, locking him in the corner as they decided to talk. "We owe you our lives," Dale says to Rick. Hershel nodding at this.

"We've done everything you asked without question," Dale stated as we all looked at the three of them. "And I'm telling you..." Hershel said taking over Dale's lead. "You're wrong on this," Hershel states, a quiver in his voice. "You've got to start givin' people a chance," Hershel pleaded. "It's the humane thing to do," Dale states.

"Besides, if these people left. Knowing they have a connection to Sam...It was destroy her," Dale adds. Rick looked to me. His eyes sad. I was silently crying as I saw this conversation. Nodding, he looked down, rubbed at his forehead and sighed. Tapping the men on their arms. When he looked up, I saw his face change. One of anger.

He was on the spot, looking down at his feet and shaking his head. "No, no, no. No," Rick said continuously. His hand going to his face as he repeated the word frantically in a whisper. He started to walk to the group. His group. "Why are ya here?" he asks and his back turned to us. He was going mental. His hand dropping away from his face.

"What do you want from me?" he asked panicked. All of us stood behind him as he looked up. "Dad?" Carl asked confused and a small amount of fear in his voice. "Why are you...Ah" he bagan to back up, his position still his back facing us. His head shaking 'no'. His breathing heavy with fear.

"I can't help ya! Get out!" he screamed as he turned and walked towards me and the group. His mind was spinning and we could see it. "Woah," Glenn tried to calm him but Rick just turned his back on us again. "Ge-Get out!" Rick screamed, his voice trembling. Panicked. "No!" I begged. Crying as I saw my old group get their things.

"Woah. Woah...It's all good," Tyreese said trying to calm both me and Rick. My body trembling at what I could see coming. "What are you doing?" I asked him my voice weak. Maggie walked over to Rick. Her face pale, we were all afraid of this side of Rick. "Hey _easy_ Rick," she placed her hand on his shoulder. He just stepped away from her grasp.

Placing his hand to his forehead. "There's no need fo-" she began when Rick lashed out she jumped back. "Ya don' belong here! **Ge' out!**" Rick screamed as he walked in a circle on the spot. At this point I couldn't hear anything. I just heard screaming, shuffling of feet and Tyreese saying they were leaving.

My body trembled as I sobbed. "Please! Rick! No! Please...Don't do this! Let them stay..." I begged my voice weakening as I sobbed. "They're good people..." I whispered. My body raking with my tears that were never ending. My body giving out as I saw those that I loved rush out. Glenn caught me, pulling me close to him and I just sobbed.

Turning me to face him, he tucked my head into his chest as I wailed. When I finally calmed myself down a little, I looked to Rick. He seemed guilty but never looked us in the eyes. My anger boiled, as did even more tears. Pushing myself out of Glenn's embrace and brushing past everyone. Leaving to the office Daryl discovered. Sat on the couch and never moved...

* * *

I was sat here like this for almost a day. Couldn't even sleep. Frozen. Cold. Numb. Nothingness. That was all I could feel as I stared off into the distance. Feet up on the couch, knees tucked into my chest and arms wrapped around my legs, pulling them close. Never leaving the room or spot.

The door suddenly opened, my knife pulled out at the ready as I didn't lock the door behind me. Sighing, I slipped it back into the holster. Realizing who's face entered through the door and he shut it behind himself.

"Rick told me you'd be here," Glenn said softly as he walked towards me. A plate in his hand as he placed it down on the table in front of me. Rice, beans, a brown sauce and some bacon. "We're worried about you...You know that?" he asks me and I just stared into the distance. My expression blank.

"You haven't left, not even to go and eat. Hell not even the toilet," Glenn tells me and I didn't move from my position. He sat down next to me and placed his arm over my shoulders. Pulling me to his side. "I'm sorry about what happened, for both of them," Glenn sighs into my hair. My head laying on his chest. I gripped his shirt as I couldn't cry any more. No sensation in my body.

"That won't bring Daryl back...Won't bring the group back," I state and his chest lowered as he exhaled deeply. "Must be tough I imagine," he says sympathetically. I frowned. "You have no idea," I tell him softly. "If it makes you feel any better...He cared about you. A lot actually," Glenn said to me as I just laughed through my nose.

"Who?" I asked him as though I had no idea. Playing dumb. Glenn pulled away a little, looking down at me as I looked up at him. "Daryl," he tells me as though it was obvious. I just laugh dryly. "If he cared so much about me why did he up and leave me?" I question.

Glenn frowned down at me and just pulls my head to his chest again. Placing his chin on the top of my head. "If it was your sister who wasn't allowed into the group...Wouldn't you leave with her?" he asked me in return. "Of course," I said as I moved my head to look up at him. My eyebrows furrowing as I was serious about this.

"Difference is...I would at least ask him to join me," I said as I plopped my head onto his chest again. He rubbed my back soothingly. "He just left without another word," I state and he just sighed. "Shitty past couple of days huh?" Glenn asked for conformation. "You could say that again," I sighed out.

"I could see that he cared about you," Glenn said after a few minutes of silence. It was peaceful. Until he said that. I tensed. "Just from the way he looked at you," Glenn started.

"The way he'd look after you, they way he would talk about you, the way he would allow others to talk about you. I remember whenever you were to be fixed or looked at, he would pace around and wait for the moment he could sit next to you again. Never moving. He was always so worried. When he would save you...He always seemed so determined," Glenn said his mind flashing him to the past.

"The time he thought you were dead, he looked so empty...Lifeless. He wouldn't talk to anyone. If he did he would just bark at us. Tell us to leave him alone. He would sit by your grave every day, every night. Whenever it suited him and he would just sit there. For a long time may I mention," Glenn fills my mind with this information. My eyes turned sad. He really did care.

"He never felt more relieved when he saw you on the outside of that fence. Alive. He seemed to finally find his purpose to live again. It was you. We all see that now. He cared about you Sam. He just had a hard time showing it to you," Glenn said and finished it off like that. I just sat there. My grip on him loosened as he kissed the top of my head.

"You can talk to me if you want," he says as I pulled away. Looking him in the eyes, his hand still on my back. Stopped from rubbing it and comforting me. "I'm here for you, got that?" he asked me and I nodded. Getting up, he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the room. Leaving with a soft and sad goodbye.

Sitting back in my position from before. Frozen. Memories of Daryl ran through my mind as I placed my head into my knees. My eyes shut as I trembled. Trying not to cry. Seeing a figure sit next to me. "Glenn I don't need to talk to any-" I was cut off as I looked at the figure who was sitting next to me. My mouth agape.

A giggle slipped out of her mouth. My body tense. _This isn't real. It can't be. She's dead._ Piercing dark blue eyes, long brown straight hair in a high pony tail, olive skin and bright smile. A smile and face I missed dearly. Her round face smiling at me. _So young...So child like._ "What? Suddenly I'm a boy now?" she said as she shook her head.

I was frozen stiff. Didn't know what to do. What to say. _Am I going crazy?_ I asked myself. "No, you aren't going crazy Sam," her small pink lips said to me. My body trembled. "I'm just here to comfort you," she whispered kindly. Softly. "I've been keeping a watchful eye on you sister," she said. Her British accent mocking. A small smirk on her lips.

She looked away. Alexandra._ Alex._ She's here. I just frown and when she looked back at me she frowned herself. Looking down at the food on the table, she points to it with her chin. "**Eat** and_ listen_ to me while I speak," she instructs. After a few seconds deliberation, I complied and pulled the food to me. Digging in and watching her.

"What you're doing isn't healthy Sam," she states. Her eyes sad. Concerned. "You shouldn't be locking yourself in this room," she tells me her voice soft and depressed. "You need to apologize to Carol. To reconnect to your group," she instructs. I laughed out my nose, my shoulders moving up and back down.

"What group?" I spat. Alex sighs, shutting her eyes for a moment. "The group that are waiting for you out there, waiting for you to come out and talk to them," she tells me with a slight force in her tone. "To express your emotions to _someone_, to **say** something!" she said as I knew she was right. It wasn't right for me to mope around here. Waiting for my time to come.

"Like I said...I've been watching you. You've been sitting here doing nothing. Saying nothing. Feeling nothing. Just numb," Alex said as she looked into my eyes. Her eyes smoldering. "I hate seeing you like this," Alex told me sadly. Her bottom lip jutting out with a little pout. Placing my empty plate on the table. I just frown and slid my head down to her lap.

Her legs soft. Warm. My hand clenched into a fist in front of my face. "I miss you _so_ much. Ever since you died Alex...All I've been is a **mess**," I cried softly. Finally excepting myself that I was broken. Nothing without her. "I_ failed_ you Alex," I sobbed into her lap.

"I always kept bringing you down. The adoptions, us separating. When those men...K-...Killed you and did those horrible things to you," I cried out to her. "I'm a horrible sister. Couldn't protect you. Keep you _safe_. I failed you Alex," I sobbed into her lap. Nuzzling my head to wipe away some tears.

Alex's fingers just slid into my hair and combed through. Trying to soothe me. "You didn't fail me Sammy," she whispered to me. "There was nothing you could've done to prevent those things from happening. Non of them," Alex sighed out softly. Her voice kind and caring. Peaceful.

"You're not a mess, you're the strongest person I know. Like everyone says...You're a survivor Sam," Alex said with a smile in her voice. "You can live through anything," she tells me softly. Her fingers running along my skin and lacing into my hair.

I just sobbed harder into her lap. "I miss him," I whispered to her and she slowed her pace to my hair. "We both miss you too," she tells me and I frowned. She sighed softly as she carried on pulling hair away from my face. Her fingers gliding across my cheek. Shutting my eyes to this gesture.

"Don't leave me. _Please_," I begged. "Stay," I asked of her and she continued with stroking my hair. "I never left you in the first place Sammy," she tells me with a small frown in her voice. It was reassuring to hear. My eyes still shut. "I've always been there. And I always will be," she tells me with a small kiss on my cheek.

When I opened my eyes, I sobbed and noticed that it wasn't Alex's lap. _A pillow_. Clutching onto it I wailed into it and tried to regain myself. My food was finished. Plate on the table. Empty. I felt that even though my stomach was full...My soul wasn't. It was empty. Empty was how I felt. Without Daryl, the groups and Alex. I was alone. I just laid there and cried...

* * *

When I finally stopped crying, I got out and decided to head into the cell block._ Find Carol. Make things right._ "Carol?" I called to her as I saw her fixing ass kicker's bed. "Yeah?" she called to me in return. I walked up to her and stood beside her. My hands in my jean pockets. I felt weird as I knew I had done wrong by her. Nervous.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for lashing out at you the other day. You didn't deserve that," I said to her sadly. Hoping she would forgive me but understood if she didn't. "It's okay Sam. I understand. You were falling in love with him and then he suddenly leaves you. I would act exactly the same. There's nothing bad between you and me," she said as she looked up at me a soft smile on her lips.

"What I want you to know is...Daryl was like a son to me. He cared for me. Stuck up for me and would look out for me. The day...Ed died. He litterally began watching out for me. For Sophia," Carol explained. I nodded. She had her reasons for missing him as did I. "Sam can I...Talk to you in private?" she asks me. Nodding we walk away.

No one could hear us. "I'm a little worried about Axel. Wasn't going to tell Rick because I knew he would do something. All I want is for you to keep a watchful eye on him," she tells me. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "He's been getting cozy with Beth. Trying to sweet talk her. Flirting with her. I'm scared he might be a..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Rapist," I finished for her. She nodded frantically. Sighing, I looked into her eyes for a second and nodded. Hugging her, I decided to go talk to Beth. Rounding to her cell, I was shocked to witness what was going on. Axel was sat on the bed, next to her. Beth cradling ass kicker. Carl just leaned against the wall. Watching over this exchange. Thinking nothing of it.

"You are good with her," he tells her as he smiled between her and the baby. Giving her a look that made my skin crawl. "You got lil' sisters?" he asked her out of the blue. "No," she told him honestly. I stopped near the door, listening to the conversation. "How old are you anyway?" Axel asked the vulnerable and naive girl.

Carl's position changed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Maybe he understood what was going on. Possibly being protective over Beth. "17" Beth replied as Axel just smiled at her. "17...Interestin'," he said with a rock to his body. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

"May I speak with you?" I asked when I finally gathered up the courage. He looked at me, then glanced around the room. Thinking I was talking to someone else. "Me?" he asked his eyes scared. He knew I had caught him. Nodding I walked away, him following after. "I'll be right back," Axel tells Beth as he caught up closely. Stepping us outside. No where near the kids.

"What's the problem?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Stay away from her," I threatened. He looked behind, as though to realize who I was talking about. "Please?" he asked me as though it wasn't wrong what he was doing. "This isn't about you trying to repopulate the earth," I spat at him.

"I didn't mean to offence but...I've been locked up a long while, 'n well...There weren' many women. You follow me?" he asked me. My eyes slinted at him. "I mean Maggie: she's with Glenn. You're with that Daryl guy. I was jus' talking with her," he said as I frowned slightly. The mention of Daryl's name still painful.

"I'm not with Daryl," I state and he looks at me surprised. "But you two were...Ya know. Friendly 'n stuff," Axel tries to explain himself. "I was never with him, if I was...Why did he leave?" I ask him. As though he would have the answer.

"Yer not with 'im?" he asks me surprised. His eyes with a weird sparkle as he looked at me once more. Head to toe. "Nope," I answer him. Popping the 'p'. "My, my...This is interestin'," he said as he smiled at me. Giving me the same creepy look he gave Beth. "No it's not," I said as I walked away from him. This man's vocabulary was rubbish or if not he simply loved repetition...

Walking back into the cell block, I went back inside to find Beth was alone this time. Humming softly at the baby. "Hey Sam," she greeted me softly. Her child like beauty reminding me of Alex. "How are you holding up?" I ask her. She smiled at me sadly. "I'm fine, sorry about Daryl though," she told me kindly.

"It's nothing. Daryl was being...Well...Daryl," I tell her and shrug as I leaned against the door frame. "So practically a _dick_?" she asked me with a small smile. I giggled. At times that was what I thought but it wasn't the case right now. "No," I say shaking my head. "He was being _loyal_," I explain and she nodded in agreement.

Sighing, I pushed myself off the frame and looked to her with a genuine smile. "If you need any help, want to talk or if anything is wrong...Come talk to me. Alright?" I asked her and she nods. "Thank you Sam," she whispered as she brought her attention back to the baby...

* * *

I went out to try and find Carl. He sat next to his mother's grave. Looking as numb as I was a few hours ago. "Hey Carl, what's wrong? You haven't spoken to me since yesterday," I tell him and he didn't even look up at me. "I didn't want to disturb you. Plus...I had some thinking to do myself," he tells me sadly.

"Why don't you play with Sophia anymore?" I ask him slightly surprised by the fact he didn't seem interested to be a kid. "That's just being childish," Carl spat at me. I sat down laughing softly, shoving him lightly to his side. "What are you then?" I asked him amused by what his answer would be.

He just frowns at me, looking up at me from under the sheriff hat. "We're all children at times," I try to convince him. "So much has changed though. Things aren't the same as before," he tries to explain. I sighed. "I know," I replied. We sat there in silence. Staring at Lori's cross. "Your mum would be proud," I tell him.

He laughed through his nose. Sourly. "For what? Making her feel like the worst mom in the world?" he asked me incredulous of his own actions. Sighing, I looked down and then back up at him. "She would be proud of the fact you are staying strong. That in this terrible world you had to become a man so _quickly_," I tell him.

"That's not easy. Especially when a mother has to see that happen," I tell him and he looks up at me. A small sad smile on the corner of his lips. "You're great Sam and thank you," he tells me and I smile down at him. We talked about things. Never mentioning their names though. Just normal topics with nothing emotional in the mix.

"How about we play a game with Sophia?" I suggested and he looks down sadly. "Hey...It's okay to be a kid sometimes," I tell him, hugging him to my side. He nods and smiles up at me. "Come on then," I smiled down at him and we got up. Heading over to Sophia and played a game...

* * *

**DPOV**

I was leaning against a tree. Crossbow at the ready. Merle taking a piss. I was bored of just walking. Neither of us talking. Both of us just walking. Felt like it was never ending. "There ain't nothin' out here but mosquitoes 'n ants," I tell him. The woods was my safe zone. My expertise. Things like animals, I could track them easily.

"Patience lil' bruther," Merle said to me his voice slightly raspy. Possibly from all the screaming we had. We set up camp for the night. Now we were just walking. We were at least a day away from the prison by now. "Sooner er later squirrel's boun' ter scurry across yer path," Merle tried to reassure me.

"Yeah but still, that ain't much food," I state to him. One lone squirrel wouldn't feed the both of us. "More than nothin'," Merle replies. That was true atleast. "Better luck goin ter one of dem houses we passed back on the turn off," I suggest.

"Is that what your ah...New friends taught ya?" he asks me and I frowned. "Hum?" he asked me. Finally pulling his zipper up and turning to me. "How to loot fer booty?" he asks me and I could hear the smirk in his voice. He was talking about Sam.

"So...Tha' woman of yers," Merle starts as he got closer to me. I preferred if he stayed quiet instead of talking. "She ain't mah woman," I stated coldly. I lost that chance ever since I left her. "Did ya get the chance ter stick it in her?" he asked as he thrust his pelvis forwards.

"Just stop Merle," I growled at him. He laughed dryly. "Ya didn't did ya?" he questioned me. I just clenched my jaw. Looking away from him. Staring at the ground yet I felt like I was far away in the distance. "What was takin ya so long?" he asked me. "Drop it Merle," I growled at him. "What? Ya couldn't get it up fer her?" he asked me with a sickening smile.

"Tha's non of yer business Merle! Besides...I'm never goin ter see her again!" I shouted at him. Looking at him as I felt my face redden. He laughed evily. "She wasn' gunna give it ya anyway. Us Dixon men have ter work hard ter get us some pussy. Except for me though," he added and I just glared at him.

"Would ya shut tha fuck up!" I spat at him. My face close enough to threaten Merle. "It's no' like tha' between me 'n her! Yer wrong!" I screamed at him. "She was more than willin'!" I blurted out to him. "I jus' didn' wanna do it like tha'. I wanted ter make her feel special. Wanted ter wait," I tried to explain.

"Pussy," Merle spat at me. Thinking my care for Sam was a sign of weakness. We were silent for a while. I looked back to the floor, into the distance. "Man, we've been out 'ere fer hours. We ought ter find a stream, try to look fer some fish," I tell him. Messing around with my crossbow.

"I think yer jus' tryin ter lead me back to tha road man. Get me over ter that prison," he said his theory. "They got shelter...Food, pot ter piss in might no' be a bad idea," I tried to convince him. Hoping this might change his heart. Make him less cold.

"Sam," Merle included and I just shut my eyes. Pain in my chest whenever I thought of her name. Hearing it just made it worse. "The pot ter piss in...Fer you, maybe. Ain't gunna be no damn party fer me," Merle said as he finished tying a shoe. "Everyone'll get used ter each other," I tried to convince him yet again.

"They're all dead," Merle said bluntly. My heart dropped to my stomach. "Makes no difference," Merle added as I felt my body go numb. The image of Sam dead flashed into my mind. Causing me to flinch and shut my eyes. Repeating in my head it wasn't true. That she was fine. Safe. Alive.

"How can ya be so sure?" I asked him after I gathered my thoughts and emotions. My eyes flickering around the distance. Not wanting to show my worry to my brother. Worried for those back in the prison. For Sam. "Right about now...He's probably hostin' a house warming party. Where he's gunna bury what's left of yer pals," Merle told me.

Merle ended that with a long and wet spit on the floor. "'S go hook some fish," Merle said as he walked past me. Images of Sam's dead body flashed into my mind again. Shaking it off, I watched as Merle walked past me. "C'mon," he called to me as he kept on walking. Collecting some spit in my mouth, I imitated my brother. Walking off behind him. My mouth dry...

* * *

**SPOV**

The kids were piled over me, pinning me down as they tickled me. Causing me to laugh and try to pry their hands away from me. Failing miserably. Footsteps came towards me, they were loud and slightly lazy. Opening my eyes briefly, I saw a smiling and shaking her head Maggie. Hands on her hips as she watched them make me weak to their attack.

A small laugh escaped Maggie's lips. The kids laughing hysterically. "Be careful with Sam kids. Don't wan' ya to kill her," she asks of the kids and they stop. Just laying on me a bright smile on both of their faces. Looking up, I wiped at the tears in my eyes and smiled at Maggie. "Sure thing mum," I tell her with a little laugh.

The kids just laughed at me as Maggie walked away and with a small giggle. They calmed from their laughter, pulling away from me a little. Giving me enough space to prop myself on my hands. "How are you feelin' Sam?" Sophia asked me as she looked up at me. Green eyes sparkling.

"Normal," I tell her not wanting to make them sad or lie to them. "How are you coping without Daryl?" Carl asked me sadly. His blue eyes soft and sad. Sighing, I lay back down and they placed their heads on my chest. "It's difficult but...I'll get through it," I tell them with a sad smile. Wishing this would be true.

"I think Daryl loved you aunt Sammy," Sophia said after a few minutes silence. I looked at her stunned. "Yeah, I do too," Carl added as I looked at them both. Surprised. "He's my boyfriend though," Sophia states with a bright smile. Giggling, I threw my head back and looked back at the funny girl.

"Is that so?" I questioned her. "Mhm," she said with a small nod. Placing my head back to the ground, they laid their heads on my chest again. Sighing, remembering Daryl and thinking of him. Wondering if he was safe. Alive. Hugging them close, I kissed the top of their heads. Pulling myself into a sitting position.

Both of them leaning on me, my arms around their shoulders. "How about you both go inside and go get something to eat?" I suggest as I saw Dale on top of his RV. Staring out at the field. The walkers surrounding our safe haven. The kids got up and nodded. Each giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving me. Heading inside to do as I said.

Getting up off the floor, I walked towards the RV and climbed the ladder that was at the back. Two chairs placed ontop of it as Dale sat on one. "Take a seat," Dale said smiling up at me. Motioning to the seat next to his. Sitting down, I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"What's it like losing the one you loved? How do you cope with that?" I asked him. Never meeting him in the eyes. He sat up a little. Leaning in closer to me. I could see him from the corner of my eyes him watching me. "No one can deal with that. To deal with loss...It's impossible," he starts.

"Everyone just has to...Go through their own stages...Live through it day by day. Taking it slowly," he tells me. These words were wise. I knew he suffered a lot but I knew he was one of the strongest men. In this world and the old. Sighing, I looked up and stared into the sunlight. Sky was clear and clouds soft.

"I can't help but worry. Is he alive? Is he safe?" I ask out loud, and knew that there weren't going to be any answers to these questions. "It's normal to worry. You were falling in love with him. By your state of actions I could say that you possibly are," he said as though he was trying to get information out of me.

"It's natural to care for someone," he tells me. His eyes glued to my face. "If there is something I do know..." he starts and stares off into the distance. His eyes focused on the same place as me. "The only person to survive in this world is non other than Daryl Dixon," he reasures me. I knew that was true. He was strong enough to live through anything.

Smiling softly, I nodded and turned my face to look at him. "Well...Him and you of course," he says looking back at me. A genuine smile on his face. My eyes kind. We just sat there smiling at each other. Looking down at his lap, he sighs and looks forward to the sun again.

"I know it's hard right now but...It eventually gets easier," he tells me. Knowing he had his own experience, I felt myself sadden for him. He lost a lot too and I could empathize. "It'll get better. I promise," he tells me with a small smile playing on his lips. "You have people who love and support you surrounding you," he tells me with a small smile.

Smiling and nodding. I took this into account and knew it was true. I was cared for. I was loved and surrounded by people who supported me. Who watched out for me. Who were there for me when I needed it most. I felt my heart swell at this fact. "Thank you Dale," I tell him getting up and bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Climbing back down to go to the cell block.

* * *

**DPOV**

We were still wandering in the woods. Searching for a place to stay the night. To find some food. "Smells to me like the Saugahatchee Creek," Merle points out. The smell of water close by. "We didn' go west enough. There's a river down there, it's gotta be the yellow jacket," I tell him. Positive we were going in this direction.

"You have a stroke boy?" he asks me mockingly. "We aint never even come close ter yellow jacket," he counters to me but I just ignored this. "We didn' go west. Jus' a lil' bit south. That's what I think," I expressed my thoughts.

"Know what I think?" Merle asked me after snickering quickly. Stopping for a second to look at me like I had two heads. "I may have lost my han', but you los' yer sense of direction," he tells me and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we'll see," I say feeling confident I was right. Challenging him.

"Wha? Ya wanna bet?" he asks me feeling playful. "I wanna bet nothin'. Jus' a body of water," I threw at him not in the mood for his gambling jokes. "Why's everythin' gotta be a compertition wit you?" I asked him as I was falling behind a little. "Woah...Take it easy lil' bruther," he tells me as he kept on walking.

"Jus' tryin ter have a lil fun here," he tells me as he slowed his pace. "No need ter get your panties in a bundle," he jokes and I just kept walking. I heard something. Merle possibly heard it too as he stopped to listen carefully. "Ya hear tha?" I asked him and I kept walking to him. Stopping when I was finally beside him.

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild," trust Merle to say that. "Nah, it's a baby," I tell him and the crying became louder. "Oh come on. Why don' ya jus piss in my ear 'n tell me it's rainin' too," he says mocking my hearing. I knew this sound. _Ass kicker._

"Tha' there is the sound of two coo's making love sweet love," he said swinging his hips in a cirular motion. He was being an asshole as usual. "Ya know wha' I'm sayin?" he asks me with a chuckle. "Wait a minute...Ya'll never know. Wha' a shame," Merle teased. I just walked past him. Crossbow at the ready.

"She was a fuckable one she was," he tells me and I froze. My body stiff. "Shut up Merle," I growled as I spat at him over my shoulder. Continuing to walk towards the sound. Merle following after me. We found a group of survivors try to fend off a horde of walkers. Gunshots echoed.

"Hey! Jump!" Merle said to the group who were stood on the bridge. Merle chuckling after he did the action himself. Ignoring him and his asshole behaviour I walked towards the struggling group. Merle just questioning my actions as I headed to save these people.

A man was climbing onto higher ground as I headed towards them. Using my knife to take down walkers from behind. The men were talking in another language. Judging by the sound of it, it was Spanish. A walker grabbed one of the men's legs and the gun fell out of his hand. The other man trying to pull the man's leg out of it's reach.

Aim. Shoot. Kill. The walker that was grabbing onto the man's leg fell dead. The men looked surprised as they looked at the walkers dead form. Only to look back at me as they both had falling to the floor from the force of getting his leg out.

Pulling my back pack off. Slipping in another bolt, I pulled the string back and held it in place. Aiming for another walker who was getting close. Shoot. Breathing out, I saw another walker getting even closer. Ducking down to grab the bolt that I just shot. A walker came up from behind. Before it could get me I used the bolt and drove it into the walker's head.

Pulling it back out again. I screamed for Merle to cover me as the men got down from their spot above the ground. Merle just walked over like I was stupid for doing this. One of the men held his gun up and shot at a walker that was getting close to me. While I slipped in another bolt.

Noticing a crying woman sitting in the car with a baby in her arms. Walkers trying to get in and eat them. Banging on the windows. Knawing at the car and one dangling inside. Reaching for them. Shoot. Knocking one walker down. Clearing a path to get to the walker grabbing at them.

Walking closer after firing two bolts, I walked to her side of the car. Smashing the front of my crossbow into a walker clawing on the window. Running to the boot which was opened, I grabbed the walker by his shirt. Pulling him towards me and pulled the car boot door down. Squish. The walker's brain splattered as it was smashed open. Exploding.

A walker was coming up on me. Getting to close and I wasn't prepared. The walkers kept coming but were starting to slow down in quantity. "Daryl! I got cha!" Merle said as he waved his gun. Shuffling backwards as the walker tried to get me. Merle aimed, I pressed my side into the car and waited. BANG. The walker fell.

"Go!" Merle called to me as I walked towards him. Pulling out a bolt as I prepared my crossbow. One of the men shouted at me in Spanish. "Speak English," I demanded as I was still preparing my bow. He just shouted at me again in Spanish. This was hopeless.

Walker after walker. Bolt after bolt. I noticed the man start to wrestle with a walker. No bullets in his gun. Merle stood there and did nothing. Pulling out my knife, I moved towards them. Grabbing it by the head and sinking my blade into it's head. Before it could fall, I shuffled a few steps back. Kicking it and sending it flying into the water.

Both of us catching our breaths as we exchanged a look. Merle slipped off a walker. Making it fall to the floor. Stepping towards the door and opened it. Taking a look inside. The man walked to Merle angrily. Screamed something to him in Spanish.

Merle just held his gun up, pointing at the ready and it sent fear into the man's eyes. "Slow down beaner," Merle threatened as his face was vicious. I just walked over, watching this exchange happen. This wasn't right. We shouldn't steal from the living. Even in this shitty world. If we act like this...We are just the same as the walkers. Taking away their chance of life.

"That ain't no way ter say thank you," Merle joked dryly. The man mumbled something to him. "Let 'im go," I said sternly. Knowing this was my chance to raise my voice. No more shy and cowardice 'lil' bruther'. Merle nodded. Slipping his gun back into his holster.

"Yeah. The least they can do is...Give us a...Enchilada or somethin' huh?" Merle said being the same old racist as always. Shaking my head at his terrible behavior. Merle rummaged around and searched the inside of the car. Leaning into it to find whatever he was looking for.

"Easy does it senorita," he said with a small smirk. The woman petrified as she cried, clutching the baby close to her. "Everythin' is gunna be fine," he tells he and I was going to make sure of it. We didn't just save them just to kill them and run off with their food. "Hey! Hey!" the young boy shouted at Merle.

I just made my way around the car, stopping to where Merle was. The man stopped the boy before he could do anything stupid. I just looked at them. They were scared. This wasn't right. I could feel it in my gut. Lifting my crossbow, I aimed for Merle's head. Signaling to him I was serious about this.

"Get outta' the car," I threatened with a slight authoritative voice. Merle stopped. His body tense. Slowly he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. "Oh no yer no' talkin' ter me bruther," he said as though I was making a mistake in doing this.

Keeping my aim on Merle, I looked at the two frightened men. "Ge' in ya car 'n ge' the hell outta here!" I shouted at them. My face stern. "Go! Get in your car!" I shouted and the shuffled, then ran in. Merle turning to me and getting out. Body tense in case he made a wrong move. Arms strong and flexing under my skin. Straining.

My body relaxed when I knew they were pulling away. Leaving us. Merle pushed the crossbow out of his face. His expression angry. Grabbing my backpack as I walked away from him. Away from the scene. Taking my bolts as we left, him trailing behind and I never looked back.

Heading into the woods again, Merle speeding to gain a position next to me. "What tha shit ya doin pointin that thing a' me?" he asks me angered. "They were scared man," I pointed out to him if he hadn't noticed already. "They were rude. Tha's what they were," Merle said a shit excuse. "Rude 'n they owed us a token of gratitude," Merle carried on with this excuse.

"Ah...They didn' owe us nothin," I tell him. Survivors had to look out for each other. Especially if they aren't a threat. "Yeah but you helpin' people out from the goodness of yer heart. Even though you migh' die doin' it. Is tha' somethin' yer sheriff Rick taught you?!" Merle said as though it was evil to be good.

"There was a baby!" I pointed out and I felt my heart tighten._ Ass kicker_. Merle's eyes grew wide. "Oh otherwise, you wouldda jus' left them ter tha bitters then?" Merle questioned me. I froze for a second. Not knowing what to say. "Man I went back fer ya," I tell him. Hoping this is what he wanted to talk about.

"Ya weren't there! I didn't cut yer hand off neither," I state pointing at his missing hand. A bolt in my hand. "You di' tha," I pointed out for him. Showing him that I wasn't the one to blame. Neither was Rick. Non of them were. "Way before they locked you up on tha' roof!" I said waving the bolt around in my hand.

"Now you asked for it," I said confronting him with the truth. If only he wasn't high as a fucking kite. He started to laugh a breath like laugh. "Y- ya know wha's funny ter me? Hum?" he asked me as he suffled on his feet. Pacing a little. "You 'n sheriff Rick 'r like this now," Merle said lifting his hand and crossing two fingers over each other.

"Right?" he questioned me. "Hm. I betcha a penny 'n a foot a gold, huh? Tha' ya never tol' him. That we were plannin on robbin' tha camp blind," he growls at me. This just reminded me of what terrible people we were. What I was going to be like. The type I didn't want to be. If I did that...If our plan worked. I would have never of met Sam. Never experienced the things I did with that group. With her.

"It didn' happen'," I state. "Yeah, it didn'," Merle said as his face grew spiteful. "Cuz I wasn' there to help you!" Merle growled at me. "Wha? Like when we were kids? Huh" I spat at him, my body leaning in dangerously close. Showing him I could be just as mad at him as he was with me.

"Who left who then?!" I questioned him. Throwing it in his face. "What?! Huh?! Is tha' why I los' my han'?!" he shouted at me. Both of our angers boiling under our skin. "Ya los' yer han' cuz yer a simple minded piece a shit!" I shouted at him my face right in his. Finally showing him I wasn't a little boy anymore. That I wasn't going to be pushed around by him any longer.

I was walking away from him. Giving him my back as he grabbed onto my shirt. "Yeah?! You don'!" he began to scream. My body falling to the floor with his strength as he gripped my shirt. The material breaking under his shirt. My mind flashing to another time when this happened exactly in the same way...

* * *

_I gave her a quick look before I moved away. Grabbing onto the back of my shirt, holding onto it and grasping on for dear life. "Tell me what happened Daryl. Let's talk about this," she begged me. Never letting go of her hold. "Leave me alone," I threatened only to look over my shoulder. Stopping before I started to walk away again. She gasped as I heard the material under my fingers start to rip._

_Falling apart on my back and her eyes widened. Landing on the multiple scars on my back. Faded bruises faintly there as she examined my back. I quickly re adjusted myself before I started to walk away again. Angrier than before._

_"Daryl!" she called after me and I just turned. Giving her an evil and menacing look. She was frightened by this change in me. I saw her shrink under my fiery eyes. Her own eyes wide with horror. Those beautiful big brown eyes wide with fear. With shock._

_"I said leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed as I rushed away from her, close to running and she just stood there. Frozen..._

* * *

She saw the most vulnerable side of me and I just tried to push her away. Keeping as distant from her as I could. She was concerned about me. Cared about me. Possibly even loved me. Hell! She could be the only woman out there who could love me for me. Especially one who was beautiful, funny, smart, a badass and good hearted. One who was alive and not my mother who was already dead.

_Even though Carol did love me like a son_...Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I was brought back into the present. On my knees, my shirt ripped on my back and Merle stood there frozen. My shirt falling from his hand as he stared down at the marks on my back. Both of us panting.

Shrugging him off, I tried to fix my shirt and it just failed. Instead I grabbed my backpack. Slinging it over my shoulders and hiding my back. "I-I didn' know he was...," Merle tried to excuse himself. Acting as though he didn't know our father was doing the same thing to me as he did to him. Abuse me. No Merle: meant I was our dad's new punching bag.

"Yeah ya did," I threw at him. My voice quivering as I spoke. Trembling. "He did tha same ta you," I said as I gathered my stuff. "Tha's why you left first," I told him as I regained my voice. Calming myself down. Trying to hide my vulnerable side from him. "I had to man, I woulda' killed him otherwise," Merle told me as I got up. Walking away from him.

"Where you goin?" he asked me as I turned my body a little to face him. "Back where I belong," I tell him and I felt my heart clench as I said this. Back to Sam. To Rick...Carol...Beth...Carl. All of them. "I can't go with you," Merle states and I frowned a little. "I tried to kill that Chinese kid," he tells me.

"He's Korean," I corrected him. Remembering that time we went to go find Merle and Rick's guns. Making the same mistake Merle did. "Whatever!" Merle said pinpointed at his mistakes. This is when I realized something. Something I wanted to point out.

"Merle, before I go...I wanna ask ya somethin'," I began and he just stood there. Waiting. "Why did ya call Sam 'sis'?" I asked him and he frowns a little. "Cuz I thought ya two would hit it off. The girl was fallin for ya," he tells me. I felt my heart fall to my stomach.

I had to make this right. Had to go back and fix this. Get back to Sam. "Merle, I'm goin' t' tell ya wha' I found out terday," I tell him. "I realized tha' you 'n me r different. That I always wanted ter be like you. Strong. Manly. At least tha's wha' I thought ya were," I tell him. His face hardened.

"I was always the hidden boy. Never trusted anyone. Until I met tha' group ya hate so much. Until I met Sam. She means everythin to me bro. I fucked up with her by leavin with you. Gave her up for my own blood. I hoped ya woul' change. Those people bac' there...They're good people. Carin' people. People who we can trust," I state.

"I've always thought tha'...If I was like you. Grew up ter be like you. I would be manly. Respected," I tell him. "I was fer a time. Then I knew that those weren't what make ya a man. Lovin', carin', lookin' out fer people...Tha' makes ya a real man," I tell him. "In some ways...I'm glad ya cut off yer han'. That was the only way I woulda' met Sam," I tell him. A smile on my lips at the memory.

"Ya don' care about anyone but yerself. Other than drugs, tha' was the only other thing ya cared abou'. Ya have no compassion. Not a kind bone in ya body. You look out fer Merle 'n Merle only," I state. "Now, If ya don' mind...I'm goin ter head ba' to where I belong 'n make up wi' a girl I promised things to," I said. A sad smile on my lips.

"Goin to save 'em before it's too late," I tell him. Turning my back on him. "I jus' can go wit ye," Merle shouts back at me after a few seconds silence. I froze on my tracks. "Ya know, I may be the one walkin' away..." my voice was weak. Quivering. I was leaving my blood behind. The man I was always searching for. Standing up for. Only to leave him.

"You're tha one tha's leavin'...Again," I state as I kept walking. Deeper into the woods. Feet dragging as I kept pushing myself. _Get back to Sam._ _She needs you. You need her. Promised to protect her. To not leave her. Yet you fucked that up. Big time. If she is dead when we get there...We are so screwed._ My mind and heart screamed at me. Without her I was nothing. I knew that now...

* * *

**SPOV**

We decided between ourselves to fortify the place. To put up protection in-case of the governor's appearance. Placing metal from the yard against walls and fences. Axel was helping me. Putting wood panels against the metal. We were outside in the courtyard. "If anything happens, we can just duck," I tell him.

Smiling at him softly. He gave me a creepy smirk. As we took turns. I placed metal, then he would place the panel. "Guns scare the bajeebus out of me," he tells me. "I robbed a gas station with a toy gun 'n never took it out of my pocket," he tells me. My body froze. He lied to us then.

"You said Oscar was the thief. That you were in here for pharmaceuticals," I tell him reminding him of the lie he obviously told. "Didn' want yall ter think I was a violen' man," he tells me. "Y'Follow me?" he asked me quickly. "So what are you saying?" I asked him. Not giving him a questioned him as I didn't let him answer.

"You're in here for a toy gun?" I asked him a little surprised if this was the truth. "Na listen ta this...Next day, cops found me at ma bruther's house. Still had the water pistol in ma pocket. Swore up 'n down that...Tha' was the only weapon I had. They said they didn' believe someone could be tha' stupid 'n get away with it," he tells me.

Both of us stopped to talk about it. "So they turned my bruther's house upside down 'n found his 38. Said it 'matched the description'," he said using quotation marks. "There ya go," he tells me nodding. Sighing, I turned my back at him a little. "Armed robbery," he tells me. Giggling at this was so stupid. Did his brother frame him?

Who knows? Fucker is probably dead anyway. "Tell you tha truth...I don' even know how ter use this damn thing," he tells me as he pulled out his gun from his pocket. "What? You are all about the truth now?" I said taking the gun from out of his hand. He smirked at me. This smirk wasn't like Daryl's though. Didn't make my body tingle.

"Yes mam' I am," he said as he stared at me. Pressing the magazine release, I pulled out the magazine. Examined it. "Fully loaded," I tell him showing him what it looked like. Sliding it back in and slipped the slide back. Passing it back to him. "Let's hope it stays that way," I tell him. "You're quite a lady," he tells me eyeing my up and down.

Smiling at him awkwardly as I moved away from him. Before I knew it, he pushed me against a wall. His arms on either side of my body. His body starting to get close to me. "Back off. Right now," I threaten him. I didn't want to have to shoot him but if he did anything...I'd have to do something.

He just smirked down at me. His face lowering to my own. Just as he was going to kiss me, my hand inched it's way to my gun and I heard something. The sound of a pistol being loaded. It came from behind Axel. "Step away from Sam," the old and familiar voice threatened coldly.

Axel moved away from me. Hands raised as he turned to Hershel's aim. You could see Axel was afraid. Just by his stance. "Stay away from the women in this group. Do ya hear me?" Hershel threatened. His eyes shut slightly. Giving Axel a glare. "Leave Sam alone and don't go near any of the women or children of this group," Hershel threatened.

Suddenly Rick passed us. Seeing our exchange. My body trembling and chest heaving as I pushed myself against the wall. Not moving. "What's goin' on here?" Rick asked us as he looked at Hershel. Eyes darting between the two men. Landing on me.

"Nothing," Hershel replied as he lowered the gun. Axel rushing off. Not looking back. "Alright," Rick said as he walked off. I saw him take a mental note to talk to either me or Hershel in private. Possibly me. When I finally gathered my senses, I looked to Hershel and relaxed. "Thank you Hershel," I tell him kindly.

Stepping towards him, I hugged him. He held onto a crutch. The one that was for his bad leg. His body leaning against me as I wrapped my arms around his waist. My head pressed against his chest. "No problem dear," he tells me softly. Rubbing my back with the hand that was on the gun moments ago.

"We're here to protect each other Sam. You are a part of this family," he tells me as we pulled away. He was like a grandad who was just as wise as Dale. Smiling, I nodded up at him. "Thank you Hershel," I tell him and lead him back into the cell block...

* * *

I was sat outside. Thinking about all the events in my life. Pondering on how it could of been different. That how it would change if it was all flipped in different ways. I then sensed someone being close to me. Watching me. Walking up to sit next to me. I looked at the figure and smiled sadly. Michonne.

"Hey, I was wondering if ya wanted to train with me?" she asked me. "Sure, what are we doing?" I asked as we both got up and started to walk. "Just punching a bag," she tells me with a smile. When we got there, I watched as she took the turn first. Punching, screaming, hitting and the sweat drip down. Letting out anger.

"Your turn," Michonne tells me with a smile as she was finally worn out. Getting up, I walked to where she was seconds ago. She stood behind me. Watching me. Leaning against the wall and arms crossed over her chest. Punch. Kick. Elbow. "Let it out. All that anger...All that pain," she tells me. Encouraging me.

"I've seen the way you've been acting. The anger hidden in your eyes. Everyone sees the loss but only I see the anger. The neglect," she said and that hit the spot. Making me stop. "Let it out," Michonne encourages. With this, it fueled more energy in me and I began to thrash at the bag.

Hitting, kicking, punching, screaming. Punch. Kick. Knee. Elbow. Block. Block. Punch. Scream. "For leaving me! For promising me you weren't going anywhere! For kissing me! For making me watch you leave! For not saying another word! For telling me you'd be there for me! Only to go and fucking leave me behind! For being you! For making me miss you! For making me want you all the time!" I screamed with every hit I gave.

"For making me fall for you!" I screamed with the final blow. My body falling to the ground as I cried. Suddenly Andrea was in front of me. Holding my face in her hands. "Everything's okay Sam. It's going to be fine. Shh," she tried to sooth me. Hugging me to her.

"It's alright to let out that anger," she tells me and I sobbed into her chest. Holding her to me. "He left me Andrea. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone," I repeated over and over again. Sat there in Andrea's embrace as I sobbed my heart out...

* * *

Heading into the office again, I knew I had to do this. To give myself some closure in the way that I knew was the most calming. Most heartfelt. Entering, I looked around. Feeling the sadness wash over me. This was mine and Daryl's little hide out. Somewhere we were going to be when we felt the need to be alone or together.

Stepping in, I closed the door behind me and went to the huge wardrobe pushed against the side. Opening it, I sighed as I looked down at what was inside. Pulling it out gently and stroked it softly. Knowing I didn't have one of these in my hands in so long. I missed this feeling so much. A way to let go and express myself. Remembering how we discovered this item...

* * *

_Pulling away to the sound of Rick calling us. To come out. We were to be leaving now. Sighing, we grabbed our things and turned off the cd player. "Hey," Daryl called grabbing my attention. He quickly shut the door to a wardrobe that was pressed against the wall. Giving me a cheeky and secretive little smile. _

_He had something planned. Something he was hiding. His hands behind his back. Holding the door closed. "What?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow. Smiling back at him. "Come closer," he tells me as he looked me up and down quickly. "Why?" I asked him as I furrowed my brows. Taking a few cautious steps towards him. _

_"Give me a kiss 'n I'll show ya," he tells me with a broad smile. Giggling, I stepped even closer to him. Our faces inches apart. Our breaths fanning each other's faces. "Now why would I do that?" I ask him with a small smirk. _

_"Because you wan'ter 'n also...Ya' gunna wanna see wha's in here," he tells me and I just laugh. Cupping his face with my own hands. Pulling his face to my own. Our lips meeting. Soft and sweet. Parting with a little sucking sound. His hands still pressed against the door. Moving, he opened it and it made me gasp._

_"Since when has this been here?!" I exclaimed as I picked it up. Examining it and giggling with delight. Looking up at Daryl with happy eyes. "Guessin' since this all started," Daryl tells me. He looked down at me, his eyes reflecting the emotion I did. Happiness. "Pretty new," I state as I slid my fingers over the strings. _

_"Ya like it?" he asks me and I nod. Getting onto my tip toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. He smirked down at me. Pleased to see me joyful. "Will ya be singin' me a song any time soon?" he asked me. I laughed. "In your dreams," I tell him. Placing the acoustic guitar back in the wardrobe. Heading out, we first held hands and then he dropped it when we got out..._

* * *

Walking out, I sat on the chairs that you would of seen Lori on. Where she would watch the kids. Sitting down, I let my fingers trace the guitar and sighed. It was beautiful. Clear white wood, soft and smooth. A blue tear drop painted next the sound-hole. As though the guitar was crying. The bridge a light blue. Around the edges it was engraved with small swirls and different patterns. Placing it on my lap.

Simple. Yet beautiful. I strummed a little as I fixed the tuning. Sighing as I was prepared to sing out my problems. Strumming I began the song. "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly," I began. My eyes focused on a spot on the floor.

"Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all..." I sang, my heart was aching as I sang this. The words never felt any more true than now.

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all along. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met..." I sang, I then felt a couple of eyes watching me. A few ears listening in to my song.

"But loving him was red. Loving him was red," I sang as I shut my eyes. Looking up after sighing, I licked my lips and continued strumming. Beth was sat next to me, holding Judith in her arms. Carl and Sophia sat around me. The rest were either sitting close to me, pulling up a chair or stood.

"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song," I sang my heart clenched a little at the thought of him. No song fit better my feelings right now other than this one.

"Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong..." yet he still left me. A silent tear fell from my eye. Rolling down my cheek.

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all along. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red..." I sang. I felt the tears run down but they didn't stop me from expressing my emotions. Rick saw me, stopped and looked at me with sad eyes. Leaning against a wall and listening to me as I sang.

"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now...Gotta let go. But moving on from him is impossible. When I still see it all in my...Head...Red," I sang as I shut my eyes. The images of his pleasant face flashed into my mind. "Loving him was red," I sang still not opening my eyes.

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all along. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met...'Cause loving him was red," I sang and finally opened my eyes. Seeing sad faces look to me. Supporting me. Giving me sad smiles. Encouraging me to finish.

"His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Loving him was...Red," I finished. Everyone clapped. Smiling softly and some even gave me hugs. Telling me I sang beautifully. That I should do that more often. Beth giggled that I even made the baby fall asleep. Getting up, I took the guitar back to it's safe place. Looking back into the room. One last time...

* * *

Scurrying outside, I headed out of the prison's safety. Out with the walkers. They didn't notice me. Some that did, I killed them silently and kept walking off to a quiet place. Falling to my knees, the long grass prickling my skin as I pulled out my gun. Moving it to my head. Body raking with sobs.

My life was pointless now. No Alex...No Daryl. There were no more reasons to keep fighting. I was more than broken at this point. Now...I was nothing. Shreds of a person. A mere shadow. A corpse. The barrel of the gun pressed coldly onto my warm skin. Body quivering with the tears that escaped my eyes.

Making me vulnerable. Preparing the gun, I was close to squeezing the gun when I heard running in the distance. "Sam!" Rick's voice screamed at me. "Don't do it Sam!" he screamed at me. The footsteps coming closer. My tears drowned out Rick's cries. Next thing I knew, my body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Rick on top of me. Tackled me to the ground.

Gun was on the floor, far from my reach but my body weak to do anything. Shivering as the sobs took over control of my body. "You don' do that," Rick growled at me. We sat up. "You are too important to us," Rick tells me. His hands on my shoulders. Trying to get me to look at him.

"It's selfish to kill yourself," he tells me and I knew he was right. It was selfish. These people needed me but I couldn't shake the feeling. I needed to die. To go to my sister. Be with her again. Like I promised her when we decided to move to America.

"If I die Rick...It will all end. All of my suffering! The possibility of the groups own suffering. The governor can't hurt you guys while trying to get me. To kill me! He can't kill me if I'm already dead," I state and he frowns. "Please...Let me die," I pleaded. My eyes watery as I looked at him. Staring into his eyes. Trying to make him realize it was the only right thing to do.

"Kill me...Feed me to the walkers," I suggest to him and he shook his head no. Placing my face into his hands. Cradling my face as he searched for an answer. His head shaking frantically 'no'. "I won' let that happen. It ain't fair on us 'n for yerself," he tells me trying to convince me otherwise.

His hard eyes softened as he looked me in the eyes. He stood up and pulled me with him. Cupping my face again. "You're like a daughter to me Sam," he tells me as he looked at me sadly. I sobbed at this realization. He treated me with care, love and was a father like figure to me.

He pulled me into his chest, hugging my head as I clung onto his back. Sobbing. "I'm lost. I'm so sorry Rick," I cried to him. Begging for forgiveness. He kissed the top of my head as I just was weak in his arms. Every last crumble of my being was trying to regain herself in his arms. "It's alrigh'," Rick whispered to me. Reassuring me.

"I wish you were my adoptive dad in real life," I whispered and he caught it. Even though I wished he didn't. Pulling away, he examined my face. My eyes focused on his chest, the few top buttons that were open making me wonder why he went with this look. "Why?" he asked me. His voice concerned.

"He abused me. Every way possible Rick. From sexually to physically," I revealed to him and frowned down at me angrily. "I'm sorry that happened to you," he tells me as he pulled me into a hug again. Arms tight around my back. Pulling my head to rest on his shoulder. Our chests pressed together.

"From now on, you are my adoptive daughter," he tells me and I smiled against his shoulder. We stood there like this for a while. Relaxing into each other's embrace. "Sam...Please could you tell me what happened with Axel?" Rick asks me pulling away. Only to look at my face.

"Axel was being a creep. Coming up to me. Flirting. Not only with me but also other members of the group. He first was going for Beth but then decided to go for me. Knowing I wasn't with Daryl. He tried to...Do something. Pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. If Hershel wasn't there he might of tried to go even further than that," I tell Rick. Not meeting his eyes.

Afraid of what he'll say. "He's gone by tomorrow," Rick growled down at me as he kissed my forehead. "Ya no longer have to worry," Rick told me as he smiled down at me sadly. **BANG.** A gunshot then screaming. Next thing we knew gunshots sounded everywhere. Aiming for both of us.

Rick and I began to run. We dropped to the floor as Rick covered me with his body. Tackling me again. Protecting me. Moving us towards higher grass. To hide. "Here," Rick whispered as he passed me an M4. Taking it, I began to use it towards the man who shot at us. Rick looking up and shooting again. I began to re load but he shot. The guy nearly got Rick but he dodged the bullets by laying down again.

Gunshots firing everywhere. Moving to sit up a little, I started shooting again. Hoping I at least hit someone. It went silent for a minute. Gunshots being fired again. We reloaded as it turned silent again. "Beth! Here!" we heard from the distance. Maggie. The fire fight continued.

Every so often me and Rick would lift ourselves a little. Trying to kill the guy. Non of us doing this at the same time. Rick and I exchanged glances to signal we were going to shoot. Never staying up for too long as we would be spotted.

Silence. Then the rumble of an engine. Both of us panting with adrenaline and fear. We looked up to see a van drive it's way in. Bursting down the fences as it tumbled around on the field. Rick got up and crawled. Telling me to stay there with his eyes. He was going to check out what was going on.

His body hit a fence. The engine quieted down as we all waited for what was to come. Rick clinged onto the fence, watching the van as it stayed there and didn't move. **CLANG.** The sound of a metal door falling to the floor with a loud bouncing thud. Walkers piling out of it. Stumbling around on the field. Rick aimed to shoot at an asshole that got out of the car. Shooting at Michonne.

Empty. Shit! Rick was out of ammo. The guy suddenly started to shoot at Rick who was at a clear view. Rick falling to the floor. Ducking away from the guy's sight. Leaning up a little, I shot at the guy hoping I shot the mother fucker down. Walkers were starting to gather around us as I looked down. _Shit._

"Sam ge' out of there!" Rick demanded of me as I got to my feet and began to run. Some of us trying to shoot the walkers and some trying to shoot the people firing at us. Rick started firing his revolver, shooting three and suddenly ran out of ammo. He shuffled to get out. Pulling out my bow, I started to shoot at some with my arrows.

Rick turned to leave. Turning back to look at me as I pulled out arrow after arrow. "Sam!" Rick screamed after me. Using my knife when they got too close. "Go! Save the others! I can handle myself!" I screamed at him as I used my axe on one of them. Kicking it's body off of the head of my axe.

Rick runs off with a scream, ducking from the gunshots fired at him as I took down walkers. Using all my arrows, my axe and using my knife. Taking down plenty but then I stumbled against something, falling flat on my back. Walkers getting nearer to me. Looking at what it was my eyes widened. My gun that I dropped.

Grabbing my pistol I shot the walkers that were getting closer. Still laying on my back and got up to my feet. Car engine started. Driving away as we were left there trying to rid of walkers. Shooting down walkers, I found myself dry. Ammo gone. "Shit!" I screamed and turned my back. Running as I tried to get past a corner. Walkers heading towards me from all sides.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I turned back around and paced. Trying to get out of this situation. Pulling out my axe, I killed two more walkers before I turned. A gurgle coming from behind. Suddenly I was pushed against the fence. Two walkers piling on me as I tried to get them away from them. Both of them holding onto me. Trying to bite me.

Screaming in effort as I pushed them away with all the force as I could muster. Nothing happened though as they snapped at me face. Trying to reach for my skin. Eat me. My eyes blurred as a thought crossed my mind. My grip on them loosening on them, never letting go just not...Putting up a fight.

_With my death...This could all end_. I thought to myself. Suddenly a familiar figure stood next to me. Her blue eyes sad, angry and worried. "Fight Sam," she ordered. "Save yourself," she encouraged. _Alex..._

"You can't do this...It's wrong," she tells me and I frowned. _What would she know. _I rolled my eyes at her. "Keep fighting," she demanded. "Not just for yourself, but for your family. For ass kicker. For Rick," she tells me and this fueled my anger. Making me growl in rage as I pushed the walkers back. Gaining my mental fight as my physical one wasn't over.

With enough strength, they stumbled a few steps back and I whipped out my knife. Just as I was going to drive my knife into one of their skulls, a well placed shot appeared. Right between the eyes. A recognizable bolt. Screaming of anger as another familiar figure came running and took down the other walker.

When the walker with the shot fell to the floor, my eyes locked with the icey blue ones. The ones only one man I knew had. Ones that kept me up at night. No one other than Daryl Dixon. My heart filled with something I couldn't describe as I looked at him. He seemed different. Confident.

He gave me a nod with tight lips. Nodding in return, I focused on the situation around me and stabbed my knife into a walker's head. Grabbing my axe in exchange for my knife. Screaming as I would kill a walker. Kicking it off the end of the blade. When it finally calmed down, we walked to the fences. Looking out into the prison. Everyone was safe.

All but Axel. He was dead. Walkers piled the field and there was nothing we could do. Other than kill them and try to fix the fence. I looked to my right only to see Daryl stood by my side. Watching me. He always seemed to be the one to save me. No matter what happens or how...He saves me.

"Sam!" Rick screamed to me as he ran towards the three of us. Merle was stood to my left. Grabbing my stuff, I ran to Rick and we met in a hug. Holding me tightly to him. His body trembling. Pulling back he cupped my face again. "Are you alright?" he asked me. Staring into my eyes. Possibly incase I lied to him.

"I'm fine. Daryl and Merle saved me," I tell him. Rick looked behind me. Possibly to the brothers and nodded to them. Relieved I was safe. Pulling me into another bone crushing hug. Looking in the distance I could see my sister's figure staring in our direction. Smiling...

* * *

**Should I continue? Please review! Question to end with:**

**Should I do a Boondock Saints fanfic?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Already Gone

**Author's Notes: I don't own anything. All I have to say is (Spoiler) Hershel noooooooooooooo! Wept like a baby. Right...I'm not one to beg but please can I have some more reviews? Thank you MaddyMarie1212 as you have been consistant. Making me smile. Feel like I could do better at least for you. So please...Follow MaddyMarie1212 and STacy for their reviews. I don't care if you are a 'guest' I just want some feedback. Is this too quick paced? The chapters too long? Tell me something! Please...**

**I don't own any of the songs I use in this chapter. Just enjoy and have a little kindness and review!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Already Gone

**SPOV**

Rick pulled away. His eyes holding my gaze, ducking down a little so our vision was level. "Are you sure yer alright?" he asks me and his eyebrows raise. His face hiding a little as he looked at me under his lashes. "I'm fine Rick." I tell him smiling sadly.

Alex was no longer behind him. No longer in the distance. I could feel my sanity slowly leaving me. Yet restoring with every glimps of her. "Are you positive?" he asks me again. As though he needed to hear it for a third time. I giggle. Giving him a genuine smile. "Absolutely." I tell him with a small nod.

I pulled him to me, him clutching the back of my head as he sighed into my shoulder. "Thank God." he mumbled against my skin. Making me feel safe again. "We better get back to the prison," I suggest and he nods. Pulling away he looked to me and nodded. Looking behind me still nodding. "Your right." he says and we head towards it.

Not even looking behind me to see the Dixon's faces. All that mattered to me was Rick and the others. Since Daryl left...

* * *

Walking I got closer to Rick and he took my hand in his. Dragging me at a fast pace towards the prison. Gates not needing to be opened as we dodged walkers. The brothers taking a couple of them down. Especially the ones which would be getting too close to me. Both me and Rick protecting each other and ourselves aswell. Killing ones that were getting too close to eachother.

The boys were hesitant as we began moving towards the prison. Heading in and it was quiet. Everyone hidden mostly. Non of us spoke a word as we walked to the prison. Silence. A deadly silence. Too uncomfortable to be true. "Hello?" Rick called to them.

"You can come out now." I tell them and everyone stands up. Getting out of their taking cover positions. Guns in hand, scared and worried expressions on their faces. Carl suddenly ran towards us. Hugging Rick first. Rick dropping into a crouch position as he held his son in his arms. Thankfull we were both safe. Carl then rushed to me and hugged me tight.

When everyone saw Daryl, they were happy and excited. Hugging him and greeting him in every way possibly. Daryl uncomfortable with each embrace and tap on the back. His body tensing with everyone's love and appretiation. He was cared for here. A family. Yet he left us for his brother. Left me for him.

Glenn and Maggie rounded the courner. Getting towards us. They smiled as they saw Daryl but it soon dropped when their eyes landed on Merle. Their stances became defencive again. Going in to try and kill Merle. Daryl pushing them away. "You brough him here?!" Maggie exclaimed. "He shouldn't be here!" Glenn screamed as he got closer to the other Dixon brother. "Hey!" Daryl shouted. Trying to calm the couple down.

Daryl just pushing them away from Merle. Merle just found this amusing like before. Being a dick. Not looking back or planning on staying, I walk off. Leaving without another word to the group. Keep walking towards no goal. Just moving myself away from somewhere I didn't want to be.

Hearing footsteps run towards me, I sped up a little. Hoping that they would leave me alone. That it wasn't Daryl chasing after me. When I looked from the corner of my eye, I saw it was Rick who finally caught up with me. "What's wrong Sam?" he asked me. I didn't look at him. Just kept walking.

His eyes fixated on my face. I just kept going. Never wanting to stop. Going straight. Fists clenched and body tense as I stomped away from Daryl. He leaves and what? He now expects me to jump in his arms and tell him I forgive him. If he hasn't gathered it yet...Things don't work that way. Not after him promising me he wouldn't leave.

"Everything." I growled at him. He rushed a little infront of me. Grabbing onto my shoulders. Stopping me in my tracks. I had an itch to shove them off. Knew better. He was just trying to comfort me. To make me see clearly. "What specifically Sam?" he orders in a friendly tone. I looked away. Anger clear in my face as I clenched my jaw. Gritting my teeth lightly.

"I just want to be alone right now Rick." I state. Looking him in the eyes. Anger reflecting into his slightly blank but sad expression. Slowly he noded. After getting my look. This look told him I was mad, upset and possibly about to blow. "Alright...Just...Don' do anything stupid alright?" he asks me sadly and I nod. "Promise." I reasured.

He let go of my shoulders. Causing me to keep walking. I could feel his eyes bore into my back. Watching me leave him there alone. I didn't care though. Even though I really did. Right now though...I just needed some space. Alone time. Time to gather my thoughts and wild emotions. Before anything could possibly get ugly...

* * *

We were gathered around a burning fire. Enjoying the 'peace and quiet'. The only noise were our small munching, the fire crackling, walkers moaning, etc. Mostly they were sounds of nature. Such as criquets. The loudest noise was the fire to us right now. Silence as we ate our meal together. Rick was feeding little Judy.

Daryl sat opposite me. Merle sat with him. We were all watching the burning fire. Watching as it's blaze heated and crackled. Flakes flying up to nothing. Rick walked around, rocking and bouncing Judith as he fed her the bottle. "We're not leaving." Rick tells the group softly.

We all looked up to him. Shocked that we were now going to talk about what happened. "We can't stay here." Hershel threw back at him. Arguing against Rick's judgement. "What if there's another sniper?" Maggie asked scared. "Our woodpallet won't stop one of those rounds," I state and she frowns at me.

What we were saying is true. Everyone was tense. Daryl had even got up and started pacing. Merle just leaned back like this was something normal. Something he knew all too well. "We shouldn't even be outside," Andrea retorts as she was haunched slightly. Looking around in the darkness. Paranoid.

"Even in daylight," Carol adds, hugging her daughter close to her. Cupping her head into her chest as Sophia clutched to her mother's shirt. "Look if Rick says we're not running: we're not running." Glenn said standing up. Letting go of Maggies hands. Placing his hands on his hips. We were all getting nervous about this. Agruing between us.

"Come on. We should at least talk about this!" Dale said giving Glenn the 'look'. This was the look for when he stood by his thoughts. That something wasn't right. That we should do something else. Listen to each other's thoughts and views. "No. Better ter live like rats." Merle spat. Swiping under his nose.

He seemed really relaxed about all of this. "You got a better idea?" Rick asked as all our heads whipped to Merle. "Yeah, we shouldda slid out a 'ere right now. Live ter fight another day." Merle tells us and we all fell silent. "Yet we los' tha window didn' we?" Merle asks us and Carl just sat closer to me.

Placing my arm over his shoulder. Hugging him close to me. I was going to protect him. He is now my brother. My family. I was going to do everything I could to keep him safe. "'M sure he's got scouts on every road outta this place by now." Merle tells us and we all tensed. Looking around to see if there were any shadows lurking in the dark. Nothing. Yet it was all too dark. Carl just turned his head to me.

Eyes shutting lightly. Squeazing his arm comfortingly. Signaling I was here and nothing bad was going to happen to him. Daryl pacing around. He stopped looking at his brother. Face serious. "Yeah...We ain't scared of that prick," Daryl seethed to his brother. He spoke for mostly himself as Carl moved even closer to me. His arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me close. I could sense his fear but he tried hard to hide it.

"Ya'll should be." Merle added and Carl just puffs out his nose. A small like laugh. Close to a scoff. "Tha' truck through the fense thing?" he asked reminding us of what occured not so long ago. "Tha's jus' him ringin' the door bell." Merle joked. I could sense that what he was saying though was true. This was just the begining.

"We might have some thick walls to hide behind but...he's got the guns...and the numbers...and if he takes the high ground on this place...shoot...he could jus' starve us down if he wanted to." Merle said slightly threatening.

"We should put him in the other cell block." Maggie seethed as she glared at Merle. "No." Rick answered as he walked towards me and Carl. Sitting down next to us. Next to me. Carl clutching to me. "He's got a point." I say as they all looked at me confused.

"This is all you! You started this!" Maggie exclaimed at him. "She's got a point too." Michonne aded. All of us were silent. Beth looked to Rick scared though. Her eyes slightly wide with fear. Possibly by her sister's reaction right now. "What's the difference to who's fault it is?" I ask them. Gaining their attention.

They stayed silent. Looking at the ground. "We are still in this war. Threatened. If there is anyone to blame it should be me..." I tell them looking down sadly at Carl. Kissing the top of his sheriff hat. Hugging him close. "Now don' you say that. It ain' your fault." Rick tried to comfort me. Leaning into me slightly.

"Don't say that Rick. I was the one who ran there. Who got aid from those people. Killed his walker daughter..." I say whispering the last part. Everyone heard it. "Don't beat yerself over it Sam. You didn' really have a choice." Daryl said sadly. I glared up at him. His eyes soft. Giving him a look not to talk to me.

"Sam it's not your fault. Never will be your fault. You weren't the one who kidnapped us." Glenn tells me and I frown. They were bringing it back to Merle. "What do we do?" Beth asked sadly. Her voice slightly shy. "I said we should leave. Now, Axel's dead...We can't jus' sit here!" Hershel told the group. Voice firm and he was a clear voice of reason.

Dale nodded with him. Agreeing with the other man's view. "We've survived out there before...We can do it again." Dale added sadly. Rick just looked at me sadly. Anger hidden in his eyes. He kissed my forehead before getting up. Passing Carl Judith. Causing Carl to let me go. Holding onto his sister.

Rick got up and picked up his gun. Walking off. No one knew where he was headed but he was determined. "We barely survived out there." Daryl mumbled causing the others to frown slightly. Staring down at the floor. I heard about their struggle before everything happened. Yet I couldn't fully empethise as I was locked away for most of the start of this plague.

Hershel stood up. Filling his chest up with air. Going after Rick. "Get back here!" he boomed and Rick stopped. Looking slightly over his shoulder. "You're slipping Rick." Hershel told him. "We've all seen it." Dale added.

"We understand why...but now is not the time." Hershel finished. "You once said this wasn't a democracy?!" Hershel asked him. "Now you have to own up to that." Dale states. Rick turned to the two men. Knowing they were right. He just didn't want to see it. "I put my family's life in you hands..." Hershel told him.

Rick looked saddened by this fact. Knowing he couldn't act recklessly. "So get your head clear." Hershel threatened kindly. The threat still there. We could see it in their stances that they were serious. "And do something." Hershel added after a few seconds of thought. Rick's expression of anger softened to one of realisation.

Rick kept walking. "Where you going?" Carl asked after him. "Patrol." Rick said over his shoulder. Walking away from us. All of us watching him. Daryl walked off aswell. Possibly not wanting to be around us. To think things through. Merle just ate and drank his thoughts away. No alcohol was here luckily.

About to go after Rick, I went to get up and was stopped by Carl's small hand wrapping around my wrist. "Sam...I'll go. Take Judy." Carl gently gave me Judy. Rocking her gently. Watching her kind face as she slept soundly while drinking from her bottle. Time after time she would open her eyes. Blue of them bright. Reminding me of Rick's blue ones. She was beautiful. Gave us some type of hope.

Beth left with Sophia. Both girls giggling lightly and walking towards the block where Daryl took me once. Where the guitar was stored. Glenn asked if he could take Judith from me. Agreeing as I passed her to him. He cradeled her softly. Maggie smoothing out the baby's hair. They looked like a small family. Smiling softly as I finished my food. Feeling relaxed as I was surrounded by people I loved.

Next thing, I saw Sophia standing in front of me. Holding out the guitar to me. Smiling. Sighing, I looked up at the girl's bright and innocent face. "Sammy...Please play us a song?" she asked me and I shut my eyes. The soft wind carressing my face. Making me think of Alex. Her kind and caring touch.

"Sophia...I'm not in the mood to-" I began but was cut off as she nudged it towards me. Sad expression on her face. "Please?" she begged. "Just one song aunt Sammy." she asked me softly. Shyly. Sadly. Deliberating for a moment, I looked up at the pleading girl's sad eyes. Smiling, I rolled my eyes as I ate the last of my food. Placing the plate on the floor and taking a gulp of my drink.

Taking the guitar off of her gently. Kindly. She smiled as she clapped her hands. A squeal of excitement as she ran to sit with Carol. Both of them hugging each other tightly. Everyone smiling at me as I prepared myself for the song I was about to play. I gave in.

Shutting my eyes. I began. Stumming softly. The sensation holding me in a trance. One of peace and serenity with myself. Nothing could ruin this moment for me right now. Not even a walker biting me or my loved ones. This for me was my heaven. I didn't need anyone to make me feel special. Didn't need Daryl.

"Ooo. Oo. Ooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oo. Oo. Oooo." I sang softly. Feeling the sound drift with the wind. My hair blowing lightly. My hair no longer in a pony tail. Floating with the wind. Everyone watched me calmly. Smiling sadly as they felt my solum mood.

"Some things you can't go back to, some things need left alone. Don't mess with a memories of a life passed on..." Rick was walking up to us. Carl with him and Rick had his hand on the back of Carl's head. Both of thme slowing as they saw me singing.

"Oh the tumbling reservations at the heart of my mistakes. Oh some things you can't go back to cause you let them slip away." I sang,. I felt my heart was pouring out. Carl and Rick just stood there. Everyone silent.

"Ooo. Oo. Ooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oo. Oo. Oooo." opening my eyes again, I saw Daryl had now joined us. Sad. Yet there was something hidden in his eyes. I had no idea what that look meant. All I know was everyone stopped what they were doing. Listening to me.

"I don't wanna be a witness to a path that's overgrown. I don't wanna see this house not be a home." Everyone frowned at this line. All of them looking to the floor sadly. All of them slouching slightly.

"'Cause time has taken toll on what we couldn't see. No I don't wanna be a witness to the end of you and me." At this point Daryl was now stood next to Rick. Watching me better. My eyes held with his. He knew I sang about him.

"Ooo. Oo. Ooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oo. Oo. Oooo." I sang with my eyes shut. Feeling the song course through my vains. Making it more heart felt.

"How am I gonna make each moment better than the last? How am I gonna make it better if I can't go back?" I sang. My eyes squinting as I sang this line. I could feel my body relax to this. Everyone just stayed silent.

"Ooo. Oo. Ooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oo. Oo. Oooo." I sang. Maggie and Beth joining me softly. Their eyes soft and sad as we sang these notes.

"Ooo. Oo. Ooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oooo. Oo. Oo. Oooo." looking around we saw that everyone was silent. Deep in their thoughts. Or deep into the song. Daryl's eyes focused on me. He was taking the hint that this was about him.

"Oh the tumbling reservations at the heart of my mistakes. Oh some things you can't go back to cause you let them slip away." I was starting to finish. The girls stopped when I got to these two lines. Their eyes sad as they looked between me and Daryl. Rick watching me. Eyes sad. Looking down at Carl. Carl was just watching my fingers strum.

"Oh some things you can't go back to..." I finish and stopped strumming. Everyone stayed silent for a while longer. "That was beautiful darlin'. Got Darlina 'ere stunned." Merle said pointing behind him. Knowing his brother was stood there. I blushed lightly. My body being a traitor on me.

"Shut up." Daryl growled at his brother. Going back to his angry self. Never being sociable with others. I couldn't care less though. "Lovely Sam." Rick told me with a soft smile. "Who were you singing about?" Daryl asked me after a few minutes silence. Sitting opposite me. Focused on me.

Everyone's heads whipped to us. Watching our exchange. Sliding the guitar off of me. Placing it onto the ground and leaning towards him. Facial expression blank and yet a hidden anger in my eyes. "Someone who left me." I growled at him darkly. Getting up and storming off again. This was becoming a bad habbit.

What I just said was opened for interpretation. Could be about him. My sister. Anyone who died or it could even be all of them at once. I felt my muscles tense even more. Footsteps coming behind me. Close to me. Following me. "Sam!" he called after me. Trying to catch up.

"Why haven't ya said a word ter me since I got back?!" he demanded an answer. An answer I wasn't going to give. Nor was I going to explain. Not any time soon at least. Keeping my speed and walking blankly away from him. Ignoring him. That was when I felt him grab onto my arm.

Trying to turn me. With enough strength, I yanked my arm out of his hold. Returning to walkin away from him. He caught up again and grabbed my arm again. Forcefully turning me to him. His eyes sad. Face confused and remorseful. "I came back fer ya." he tells me and I just try to move out of his hold.

His grasp on me tight. I turn to him quickly and with anger pushed him. Getting his hold off of me as I pushed with all the strength I had. "Get the fuck off me Dixon!" I screamed. "Leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted at him forcefully. He gained his balance as I seethed at him. Temper rising.

He just stood there. Saddened and frozen in place. After calming down a little, I gathered my thoughts and continued walking to where I was headed. My grave. For alone time. To think and hopefully not get disturbed. I just stood there. Eyes glued to the flowers.

"You know. They mean something right?" a familiar voice asks me. Without even looking, I shut my eyes and sighed. I knew who this was. Looking up I was met by the familiar eyes of my sister. "Alex. Should have figured you'd be here to lecture me." I say rolling my eyes. Both of us staring down at the flowers.

Frowning I blink and bowed my head a little. "What do they mean?" I ask her and she smiles at me sadly. I didn't look at her. Just saw her from the corner of my eye. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asks me her voice asking me in a quizical maner. "Just tell me." I sighed out and she giggles softly.

"It means 'first love'." she stated. Pronouncing 'first love' slowly. As though it was meant to mean something to me. I just scoff. "Give him another chance." Alex begs me softly. Her voice gentle and caring. "A chance to redeem himself." she adds as though it would change my mind. I stood there silent. Gaze on the grave and it's flowers.

Ignoring her I walked off. Sensing someone was watching me. Brushing it off and continuing with my walk. Glad that everyone had already gone to sleep. Leaving me awake and still outside. Vaulnerable. The only possible people still awake were those on guard. I had the feeling it was possibly Glenn and Maggie. Possibly having sex right now in the guard tower. That is when a plan struck me...

* * *

Rushing towards the fences, I opened them up and ran out. Locking them and killing some walkers. Walker after walker they fell. Using every silent and fast weapon I had. Letting out my rage and never giving up my fight. Each walker that went silent gave me more fuel to carry on. To kill each and every one of them.

"Sam!" a voice called. Rolling my eyes I continued with even more rage. Daryl. He must have scene me and was now running. I heard three pairs of footsteps running towards me. "Sam!" Rick called out even more pissed than Daryl's voice. "Open the fucking gate!" Rick demanded. "I'm going as fast as I can here! Only go' tha one han'!" Merle screamed as there was rustling with the fense.

"Hurry!" Daryl screamed. Walkers were surrounding me. I never gave up though. Slashing, swinging, shooting (my arrows) and driving my knife into their sculls. Continuously killing these fuckers. They all joined me. Screaming as they fought off the walkers. Daryl getting closer to me as he used his bow. Killing some of them that got close to me.

Rick getting behind my back. Fending off those that tried to get close to me from behind. "Leave me the fuck alone! I can handle myself!" I screamed at the three men who were trying to 'save' me. "Let me do this on my own god damn it!" I screamed as I slashed a walker with my axe. "No fuckin' way Sam!" Daryl shouted at me as we fought the rest of them.

The rate of them finally going down. Now it was just us four on the field. Surrounded by walker corpses on the floor. Without a word, panting, I left to go and grab the fense. Trying to pick it up and dragging it to the fenses. The tatered and smashed material in my arms and hands being difficult. This was going to be unstable yet I didn't care.

Rick ran to me. Pushing the fense back to the ground. Ducking to retrieve it, Rick kicked it away and I just growled under my breath. "Stop it and fucking help me Rick!" I screamed at him. "Drop it Sam." Rick told me firmly as I picked up the fense. Dragging it again and groaning as it weighed a lot.

"We need to fix the fense. Keep us safe. Fix the fense. Keep us safe. Fense. Safe." I mumbled repeatedly as I walked to the fense. More walkers wobbling in. Daryl stormed towards me. Threw the fense out of my hands and held onto the tops of my shoulders. Pulling me to look at him.

Shaking me. "Are you fuckin' crazy woman?!" he screamed at me angered and astonished. Possibly by the way I was acting right now. "Why are ya so damn suicidal?!" he asks me outraged. My head bobbing as he shook me. Pushing him, I screamed my head shaking crazily. "Get the fuck off me Daryl!" I scream.

"You...Ha. Ha. Ha...ha! You don't get to fucking talk to me like that! You think I'm fucking crazy?! I just want us to be fucking safe! Fucking crazy is not me! Fine! I might be crazy right now! Fuck you Dixon!" I scream as I pushed him. He seemed stunned. Anger evident on his face. "Fuckin' crazy bitch." he scowled at me.

"It isn't your God damned business! I am so fucking tired of people leaving me..." I say this while rubbing my face. "This is non of your business ever since you fucking left Daryl!" I growled at him. My expression dark. Showing him I meant what I said.

"I'm fucking suicidal because everyone I've loved! Ever cared for! Have either died or left me. Everyone but this group. You promised me you weren't going to leave. Yet you fucking did in the first place! I'm so sick and tired of being in the same situation over and over again..." I say this while rubbing at my eyebrows. Forehead. Anything on my face.

Everyone looked to me sadly. "You just don't know what it's like." I whispered that part but knew that they heard it. Looking up, I studdied all of their expressions. All the same. Sad and sympathetic. What caught my eye though wasn't them. It was behind Daryl. Carl. He looked depressed.

Alex next to him with same expression. She looked down at the kid. Frowning even more. It was as though she could read the kid's mind. He probably hated me now. "I..." I began but froze. Running my fingers through my hair. Gripping it tightly. Loose. Down. Grabable by walkers. Shit.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." I whispered looking up sorrowfully at them. At Carl. "It won't happen again." I stated and Carl just frowned. Alex was no longer next to him. It was just Carl. Alone. Looking at the ground. He looked back up and turned around. Walking off. I fucked up badly. Real bad...

* * *

Waking up, I put on a new set of clothes. Putting my hair in a bobble. A pony tail. Getting out of my cell and having breakfast. We all chatting calmly, enjoying each other's company. Rushing outside, I pulled on my coat and fixed my bow that clung around my torso and shoulders. "Rick!" I called to him as I jogged to him. Carl was wondering around with Dale.

"Yeah?" Rick asked me as he looked at a map on the car bonnet. Staring down at it. He turned to watch me as I made my way to him. "I'm going out hunting." I state and he nods. "Woulda' figured and thought right." Rick said with a small smile. Nodding I looked down at the map. "What's that for?" I said motioning to it with my chin.

"Nothin' you got to worry 'bout." Rick said softly and rubbed my arm kindly. Smiling sadly. "What are you itching to tell me dad?" I ask him and he frowns slightly."Take Daryl with you." this was more of a command than what it was a suggestion. "No." I growled at him.

"Sam." he began his voice a calm firm. A hint of sadness. Shutting my eyes. Gathering my thoughts and emotions. Sighing. "Do I really have to?" I ask him almost whining. "I'd feel safer if you did. I know he'll protect you." he tells me and I opened my eyes. His were sincere. This just made me scoff.

Daryl? Keep me safe? After him leaving me here to practically die. To be alone. He wouldn't care. Shouldn't care. Leaving me showed how much he cared and wanted to protect me. He shouldn't give to shits about me. I wasn't going to care for him. Not any more.

"I can pr-" I began but tensed and stopped my sentence. Sensing him behind me. "Got a problem with me bitch?" he growled at me. Clearly still angry over last night. For my recklessness. "Don't get me started." I growled back. Enough venom to possibly kill him. "Bye Rick." I said as I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek. Walking off.

Exciting the prison. Daryl running after me. Trailing closely behind me as we entered the woods. Sneaking down a path I had found. Eventually I saw some prints on the floor. Creeping towards it and crouching down. Examining it closely and trailed my fingers. Feeling it's slight moisture. "This was recent." I state.

"Squirrel." I add. "Judging by the tracks on the ground at least 3." I tell him and he just 'humpf'ed. Crossbow at the ready as I wandered towards where the squirrels moved. Daryl trailing closely behind me. Close enough to possibly distract me. He was being protective though. Keeping my 'back'. Watching out for me.

We walked for a few minutes in silence. Not making any sounds. Keeping our steps light and quiet. Stepping over branches and roots that stook out of the ground. Cautious. Silent. "How do ya know so much 'bout the woods?" he asks me his body angled slightly. Protective and ready. Alert.

My position of walking sideways mirrored his. This meant we were face to face like. Even though he was a few steps behind. My hand itching towards me axe. "When I was a kid. I ran away. Into the woods." I inform him and he nods. His eyes darting around the trees. Mine evaluating the scene incase of any jump scares. Both of us on high alert.

"Same thing sorta' happened ter me. Go' lost though." he tells me and I nod. Not wanting to feel the care I had towards him. He must of felt scared. Vaulnerable. I ran away but he didn't know his way home. On the other hand, I did. Just chose not to go back.

There was an awkward silence as neither of us knew what else to say. Didn't know what to do. Both of us dying to say something but biting our tongue to. Neither of us succumbing. We kept walking. Tracking the three squirrels. "So...Why are ya' bein' so cold ter me?" he asks me.

Rolling my eyes, I didn't give him the peasure to look behind me to see him. "You left Daryl. I trusted you and you just walked away. After telling me you weren't leaving." I tell him not giving him any emotion in my voice. He sighed gruffly. "I came back fer ya." he told me with a solumn tone. He was clearly regretting what he had done.

"Doesn't change the fact you left in the first place." I spat coldly and I could hear the rustle of his clothes as he flinched. Imagining this movement of his body made me mentally shake my head. "Sam I-" he began but we both froze. Staying silent. Daryl's mouth hung open as he breathed quietly. Neither of us even blinking.

We heard a twig snap. One that sounded as though something heavy stepped on it. "Get behin' me." Daryl quietly growled at me. Pushing me to get behind him. His hand on the 'gap' between my breasts. Except my natural 'D' cups were squished right now. Restricted by my leather jaket. More than what they were like freely. Fighting the urge to make a remark and his hand's placement.

Ignoring him I start walking towards the sound. Getting towards it, I got close enough and suddenly I heard it. A growl. This wasn't any normal growl. This was a walker growl. Before I had any time to react it grabbed me. Struggling as it pushed me to the ground. My body pushing it away from me as it snapped at me face. Spit landing on my face. Causing me to flinch and move my head away.

Gritting my teeth as it growled and snarled. Running footsteps came towards us. The walker stopped it's struggle as the end of a knife appeared. Daryl grabbed it by the back of it's shirt. Pulling the walker off of me. Dropping it and looking down at me. Picking me up by my shoulders off the ground. Getting me to my feet.

* * *

**NPOV**

She brushed herself off. Wiping off the spit that was on her neck and chin with a cloth she had. Daryl getting his knife back. Swiping it on the walker's shirt. He was angered. She didn't listen to him. Almost got herself killed. Stomping towards her as she regathered herself. Gaining back her thoughts and heart rate calming down. "Next time...Ya listen' ter me. 'N do what I say." Daryl growled at her.

She just glares at him. Giving him the most evil look she could fathom. She jabbed her pointer finger into his chest. Making sure it hurt him enough. Enough to not make her finger get any pain. "You aren't the fucking boss of me Dixon." she growled at him. She walked off. Daryl watching her as she walked off.

Sprinting towards her. Then slowing his pace. Enough to keep close to her as they kept walking. They were silent for a while. Both of them focused on any more walkers. Food. Anything of importance. Sam was listening in. Heard something from their distance. Froze yet again. Knew better than to go towards it this time.

Pulling out her bow and slipping out an arrow from her quiver. She prepared herself for what was to come. Pulling the arrow back, ready to shoot. Kill silently. She crouched. Daryl following her lead as she hid between the bushes. They peered through them and saw a deer. Huge and up for the taking. Sam quickly stood up. Her arrow already pulled as she got into her shooting stance.

Aim. Fire. Hit. Good shot. Hit it's leg. Going to give it trouble to walk. The deer limped off. Running with a small squeal. Sam grabbed another arrow. Running after it. She aimed as she could still see it. Hitting it again. This time in the neck. It screamed but it soon died down. Knowing it was hit where it would no longer be able to make a noise. Taking off again.

"Hey! Ge' back here!" Daryl called after her but she ignored him. Chasing the deer. He decided to follow the trail of blood. Silent as he did so. He was in no rush. Unlike Sam. "Shit!" Daryl cursed as he followed it. Picking up his pace as he tried to get to Sam. Catch up with her.

What he didn't see though was the walker. One that jumped out of nowhere. Grabbing him. His crossbow flew out of his hands. One of his hands searching down his body. Wrestling with the walker one handed. His other reaching for the knife. The walker pushing against him. Trying to grab him. Bite him. Snapping at his face. Snarling back at the walker.

Trying his hardest to get his knife. Just when he was going to lose his hope, he saw an arrow hit it's head sideways. The way they looked during halloween. Straight accross. Daryl was stunned as it fell to it's side. Turning his head looking shocked that it was Sam who saved him. After all the times he saved her. She finally saved him. He was never more grateful other than now.

Proud. She placed a finger near her lips. Signaling him to be quiet and motioning for him to come follow her. Turning her back to walk towards where she came. Daryl pulled out her arrow from the walker's head. Picking up his crossbow and followed after her. Non of them saying a word to each other. Walking. Just walking.

* * *

**SPOV**

We reached a house. One I found while chasing the deer. Both of us searching for walkers inside and out. Checking if it was secure. It was clear. Both of us dropped our guard as we searched for supplies. Finding a few food, ammo and clothes. "Good thing I didn't listen to you huh?" I asked Daryl as we placed the supplies into our bags. Shoving everything that looked necessary.

We headed back. Following the trail. Silent. "What was with ya yesturday?" he asked me and I shut my eyes slightly. He was the one asking me questions continuously. Like some little kid. "Nothing." I told him blankly. Trying not to show any emotion. Probably coming accross as heartless.

Daryl just scoffed out of his nose. Like a small laugh out of his nose. He clearly didn't believe me. "Yer lyin'." he says bluntly and I just rolled my eyes. Never looking back at him. "Why would you care?" I ask him. Not giving him a chance to answer this question.

"You left. Remember?" I ask him and he just sighs in despiration. Clearly he didn't like me bringing that up time and time again. "Look...Sam?" he called to me. Causing me to stop. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of turning around.

"I understan' yer upset 'bout what happened. Me leavin' 'n all." he was saying softly. Sadly. Coming closer to me. I could feel his heat radiating off of him. Comforting but just kept reminding me what he did. The pain he gave me. "But I'm here now. 'N I ain't goin' nowhere. Not after wha' happened." he tells me sadly.

I could sense he reaching out to touch me. To place his hand on my shoulder. My head snapped. Glaring. Warning him not to touch me. My body spun to face him. Feet firmly planted on the ground. Standing up for myself. Taking a stand. My face contorting into a face of anger.

"I understood why you left. Merle's family. I would of possibly done the same sort of thing. Difference is...I would of asked you to come with me. I was falling for you Daryl. Hard. Fast. Yet you just up and left. Not another word." I spat at him. His face twisting in sadness.

"Tell me whatever you want. Just know this...I'm not going to fall for your lies again. You already told me once you weren't going to leave. Left me in the end anyway." I told him sadly. His eyes were depressed as he looked down on me. Turning my back to him and kept walking. Taking a deep breath to gain composure.

I then noticed the trail of blood again. Seeing where it lead only to find it dead. Collapsed on the floor. Guts spilling out and being cupped to the face of a walker. It's back to us. Rushing towards it. Startling it as it turned it's head and moaned at me. Intestines dropping out of it's revolting mouth.

Diving my knife into it's skull. It's dead weight body falling to it's side. Kicking it continuosly. "Mother fucker." I snarled at the corpse. Daryl just stood there next to me. Watching me kick the shit out of a corpse. Smirking. "Fucking diseased asshole." I spat at the walker. He then chuckled as I said that. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him curious.

"You remin' me of when I killed a walker. When we were campin' out in tents. There was one munchin' on ma deer. Jus' like this one." Daryl said as he held onto my knife that he pulled out of it's skull. Pointing at the walker with it. Taking it from him carefully but with a little force. Stomping to the deer and pulling out my arrows.

Storming off again. Leaving Daryl there smiling to himself. Heading back to the prison. Both of us walking in silence. This wasn't awkward like it was before. He never seemed more awkward in all the time i've known him. Reaching the prison, I saw Rick waiting there for me. His hands on his waist. Smile bright on his face.

Michonne and Andrea opened the gates for us. We entered and they shut it behind us. Welcoming us back with warm smiles. Going straight to Rick, he enveloped me in his strong and fatherly arms. I didn't lie when I said I wish he really was my adoptive father. Now he was. Which made me feel at home here with him, Carl and Judith. The rest feeling like an extended family.

Pulling away with a sigh, Rick held onto my arms. Staring into my eyes smile soft and eyes kind. "Sam...We have to leave tomorrow." he tells me sadly. "Where to?" I ask him and Daryl was suddenly stood next to me. Watching the exchange between me and Rick's conversation. "You're not comin'." he states as though I should have known.

Were they going to leave me here? Alone? "But I-" I began but he shushed me. His hands cupping my face now. Facial expression gentle. "You're not comin'...but I'm taking Daryl, Hershel and Michonne with me. I need you to stay here and protect the others." he tells me his eyes showing me the authority he held.

"What? Where are you going? Are you..." realization hit me as I threw these questions. Gasping when I finally knew. "No." I shook my head frantically. Grasping at his shirt. My hands balling up into fists as I gripped him tightly. "You can't go. Non of you can." I said as my voice shook with worry. I was vaulnerable.

"I can't risk you guys going. Getting killed!" I said and felt a few tears roll down my cheek. "Shhh." Rick hushed me as he pulled me to his chest. Cradling my head to him. "We're just going to have a talk. Just me and the Governor. To try and negotiate something. The others will be there in case anything happens." Rick tells me. Trying to reassure me. This just made my worry highten.

"I can't risk you guys getting killed. You can't leave. He'll kill you." I tell him again. He sighs into my hair. "We'll negotiate something. End this mess." he tells me sadly and I frowned. "You don't get it. There is no negotiations with the Governor." I tell him and he just shook his head. Placing his chin to the top of my head.

"She's rig' ya know?" Merle's gruff voice called out to us as he trodded towards us lazily. Rick tensed at the sound of his voice. Gently letting me go out of his hold and whipping towards Merle. Anger evident in his stance as he watched the Dixon brother that everyone didn't fully like.

"We are going and that's final." Rick growled out his voice close to shouting at Merle. I felt the tears of anger boil under my eyes. Filling up and blurring my vision. Storming off to be alone. Surprised they could be so stupid in thinking the Governor would let us live. He'll kill us all given the chance.

I heard someone running after me. Trying to catch up. I thought it was going to be Rick so I slowed down. Then I saw the familiar figure of Daryl coming close to me. "Sam!" he called after me. Thinking that would stop me. "Leave me alone Daryl." I growled at him. Voice shaky.

"Sam please!" he called out to me but I just spun round. Glaring at him. Menacingly. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You should of kept away!" I shouted. Pain clear in my voice. "Never came back..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He could see me breaking apart. Tears streaming down my face. Feeling like some bi-polar female monster. Then again...Who could blame me?

"The fact you left me here. Not asking me to come with you. Telling me you weren't going to leave me...that hurt me Daryl." I said as I pointed at my heart. All but sobbing as I began to struggle for breath. His face looked pained as he saw me fall apart. The fact that I was broken because of him.

"Sam...I-I cared 'bout ya." he tells me sadly. Taking a couple of steps towards me. He looked like he was about to burst into tears himself. "You're tha reason I came back," he tells me as though that was the only reason. Like I should have known. Sadness clouded his eyes. Voice sincere.

"You should have never left if you cared about me in the first place. Then again...you said it. You cared about me. As in you don't any more." I state sadly. He frowned down at the ground. His gaze fixated anywhere but me. "I just...I just can't stand seeing your face right now Daryl. You need to leave me be." I tell him softly. My voice trembling.

"I can't just forgive you and suddenly trust you again. Not that quickly. Not after what you did." I explain the fastest and easiest way possible. "You've caused me a lot of damage Daryl." I told him honestly. His eyes focused quickly to me. Taking a few more steps towards me hurriedly. Closing the gap between us.

His body stood close to me. Didn't kiss me or have me pinned to him. Just that he stood nearer to me. "I'll give ya all tha time ya need. Take it. 'Cuz I'll wait for ya forever if I need ta." he tells me sadly. His eyes sparkled with something. Hope?

"I'll do whatever it takes ter fix this Sam. I need ter make things righ' with ya Sam." he begs me softly. His voice shook very slightly. Could bearly notice the quiver in it. Hesitating, his hands rose a little before moving back and then levatating towards my face again. His hands carefully and kindly cupping my face.

Thumbs rubbing away stray tears from my face. "Wha' can I do ter make things better?" he asked me in a quiet yet gruff whisper. Stunning me with this question and when our foreheads made contact. His face tilted a little. Trying to angle itself to kiss my lips. Only after I was fine with the gesture of our foreheads touching. Adjusting to our currant situation.

When I saw him about to move his lips to press against mine...I moved my face away. Pained. My eyes shutting and breath caught in my throat. He mesmorised me and I almost fell to his charm. Not allowing that to happen at the last minute. We stood there silent. His hands still cupping my face gently.

Foreheads still pressed but my head tilting away from his lips. Carefully, I moved our faces to be looking at each other directly opposite each other. His expression sad as I opened my eyes. Shutting it secondly as I sighed against his face. "I need...I need time Daryl." I whispered to him before I moved out of his hold. My hands placed atop of his and walked away. Leaving him there yet again...

* * *

I was in my cell. Sitting there on my bed. Cleaning my knife and fixing my arrows. Alone. They had left to go negotiate with the governor and I just stayed here. Taking 'guard' while I could do something else. Instead babysitting Merle incase he did something stupid. Hearing footsteps come closer to me, my head snapped up and I was met with familiar blue ones.

"Ya know girly...Ya really need ter patch things up with ma brudder." Merle tells me as he leaned against my door frame. "Merle...What do you want?" I sighed out as I shut my eyes. Opening them just to see his slightly pissed off ones. "Are ya deaf?! I said ya need ter fix things with ma bruther." he tells me sternly. Almost as though he was trying to give me some sort of command.

"Now why would I do that?" I question him, my head tilting to the side slightly. Looking at him curiously. Eyes squinting slightly at him. The sun was pouring through the gaps between the bars. "He cares about ya. Believe me. That boy is the biggest pussy whipped boy I'd ever met...and that's 'im not even getting the pussy." he crudely remarks.

Rolling my eyes I just placed my weapons next to me. Bending over my bed so I could fasten my boots string. "I jus wanna see him happy. An' the only way he's gunna get it is from ya." Merle said softly as he stepped into my room. His eyes gave me a sincere glint in them. I had to look away. He was right. I could make him happy. Just chose not to. He gave me pain by leaving. Needed to gain my tust again. It wasn't going to be easy for him though.

My eyes showed no emotion as I looked back up at him. I could feel the numbness of my thoughts and pain sink into my soul. Causing me to feel nothing towards this issue. "Easier said than done Merle." I tell him and he nods. "Look sis...All 'e did was leave! He came back didn' 'e?" Merle tried to convince me.

Standing up in a quick and fluid movement. I walked up to Merle. Getting in his face. He just looked down at me not afraid of what I was capable of doing. Eyes slightly mad and sad at the same time. My boots were on and secure. Weapons on me and cleaned. "He hurt me Merle! Caused me a pain I will never be able to erase quickly!" I growled.

"I can't just forgive him and try to rekindle what 'love' you think me and your brother had!" I spat at him. My words filled with venom and pain. Merle just frowned down at me. His face contorting in anger. Almost hitting rage. "He cares about ya! Saved ya ass multiple times! Yet I bet ya tha type of girl ta lead a man on aren't ya?!" he growled down at me.

My face didn't change from the anger building in me. "Shut the fuck up. What goes on between me and Daryl has nothing to do with you anyway! So keep your fucking nose out of it and get the hell out of my room!" I screamed at him. My angry breath fanning his face. He looked like he wanted to punch me but followed as I said. "Fine." he said as he walked away.

Stopping he looked at me. His hand holding onto one of the bars. "Remember this though...He came back for ya. Defended ya when I would insult or even mention ya. Saved ya ass more times than ya can count. Wouldn't stop thinkin' bout ya. Wouldn't tell me but I know ma brudder. Know how he thinks and wha' he's like. He's fallin for ya and I'm not lieing." he said before he walked off. Leaving me to slouch back onto my bed.

Pondering...

* * *

After really thinking about it long and hard, I got up and decided to go and eat. Have my breakfast. My eyes widened as I looked down at all the ammo placed on the tables. Maggie, Glenn and Andrea filling the guns with ammo. Sophia just watched while Carl helped out with the ammo being with thier gun matches. Merle leaning against the wall.

We were watching as I ate my bowl of cereal. Sipping on some hot coffee. Needing the caffeine. "If anyone is pinned down we need to make sure they've got plenty of ammo." Glenn told us serious as his voice echoed the cafeteria. He picked up one and rummaged around a little. Taking some equiptment with him to fix something. "I'll go work on the cage outside." he declared as he began to walk off.

"What we should be doin': is loadin' summa this fire power in a truck. Payin' a visit to the governor." Merle suggested loudly. Getting all of our attention as he looked from me to Glenn. "We know where 'e is right now." Merle stated and I just frowned. Glenn turned his body fully to face Merle. Hatred clear in his stance towards this Dixon brother.

"You suggesting we jus' go in and kill 'im?" Glenn asked slightly skeptical. "Yeah...I am." Merle replied back quickly. Leaning back away from his arm that was being supported by the frame. Like how he stood by my cell.

"We told Rick and Daryl we'd stay PUT." I stated bitterly. My body leaning against a table. Ankles crossed as I munched on my cereal. Eyes focused on Merle. "I've changed my mind sweet heart." he said slightly sincerely and slightly sarcastically. This man was even more mental than his brother.

"Ain't out there on the sidelines with ma bruther there," he said as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Ain't sittin right with me." he added at the end. I just rolled my eyes. Finishing my cereal and drink. Placing them in the sink and turned back to see Merle watch me like a hawk.

"It isn't up to you as to changing your mind or wanting to be out there. I want to be there as much as you do. Yet here I am. Rick and Daryl told us what to do and we follow it. If not...Listen to me and I will tell you what we do. We are to stay here and guard the prison. Our people. Not go out there and just get the others angry and put the ones here at risk." I growled at him. Giving him an authoritative voice.

They all looked to me slightly impressed. Proud I was standing my ground. "You ain't tha boss of me lil lady. Never mind Rick Grimes. You say ya wanna be there than join meh. If not...Chinese boy 'ere will come with me. No one said ya had ter come sweet heart." Merle threw at me.

"Four of them are sittin' right in the middle of it. No idea we're comin. They could get taken hostage or killed. Thousand things could go wrong." Glenn said as he began walking again. His voice firm. Authoritative. Defending us and those who had left us to go see the prick Philip.

"An' they will." Merle blurted out as they both turned to him again. Giving him the attention for another second. "My dad can take care of himself." Carl spat out defensively. Stating a fact we all know. "Sorry son...But your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle said as he glared at the little boys back.

My defensive side for Carl kicked in. No one talks to my little brother like that. Carl just kept walking. Shoving Merle back as I glared at him. Getting in his face. "Don't you fucking say that to him. Next time...I won't think twise about knocking your teeth in. Daryl's brother or not. He's my brother and you'll respect him and not making him worry about his dad. OUR dad!" I growled at him. My eyes shooting daggers into his.

"Sorry sweet heart. Didn't know ya had a thing fer little boys." he said as he smirked evilly. "Why you fucking asshole!" I shouted as I was about to lunge at him. Glenn pulling me back. Locking my arms behind me back. Dragging me away from Merle. When I calmed down, my panting slowed and I gained my thoughts. Glenn let me go.

We all stayed silent. Looking at one another. "'S not the right move," Glenn began. "Not now." Glenn said pointing to the floor. Reminding me of Rick when he was being authoritative with the group. Making the decisions for us. "Can't take the risk of putting them in a crossfire." he tells us with honesty. That was what Glenn was...Honest.

"It's my decision. It's final." he growls out authoritatively and I respected him even more now. He walked off to go fix the cage. Leaving me to help out with the guns. Deciding I'd go talk to Carl later. Helping load the guns with ammo and store them in different parts of the cell.

Merle left only to return and join us but started loading the guns into a bag he was carrying. Glenn had just came back in. Maggie looking at Merle confused. Just as did I. "Hey. You're not goin'!" Glenn said trying to gain that authority again. I could hear in his voice a slight tremble.

"I don' need permission." Merle threw at us and I just stood closer to him. "The hell you don't." I growled at him. He just gave me a smirk. This was one that told me he didn't give two shits what I thought. "I can't let you." Glenn told Merle. Stating a fact. "You can't stop me." Merle growled at Glenn. "But I can." I growled at him. Getting close to him. Threatening him in a challenging way. "No ya can't sweet heart." he said as though it was obvious.

"You're gunna live here with us it's gotta be on our terms." Maggie stated trying to negotiate and Merle just zipped up a bag. Merle just gave her a dirty look. Turning his back to leave to the door. Pushing me to one side. "If Sam can do it why can't you?!" Maggie threw at him. This made Merle stop for a second. Body tense.

"'Cuz it's my bruther out there that's why!" Merle shouted at her as he turned his torso to look at her. Anger evident in his voice. "Wha's tha matter wit chall?!" he asked looking at all of our faces. His eyes landing on me. "'Specially you. I thought you loved him. Falling fer him if not nothin'. Yet ya willin ter le' him die?! I though ya would be tha first one ter say yes ter joinin me." Merle growled at me.

There was no pain in my face but a twang in my heart. "I care about others here as-well Merle. I've got my family to protect. Both here and out there." I spat at him. My body tense with anger. I was so close to punching this asshole and knocking him out again. "Fuck you." Merle growled lowly and gruffly. His voice raspy with venom.

Turning his back on us he climbed up the top of the stairs. Only to come face to face with Glenn. Carl made his way towards us. Holding onto the bars near the door. Watching this unfold in front of his own eyes. Sophia hiding the bottom half of her face into her doll. "Not gunna let you put them in danger." Glenn growled at him. His voice not quivering as he stood his ground.

"Nut up already boy. Tis guy cops a feel of ya woman 'n you pussy out like this?" he said with venom and pure evil intentions. He was wanting to start a fight. "Merle. Shut the fuck up and come back here. You're not going anywhere and that's final." I growled up at him. Angered he was trying to make Glenn's blood boil.

"I said...Fuck you!" Merle said as he turned to look at me. Shouting. His face bright red. Turning his face back to Glenn. He moved his head to signal him to move. "Get outta my way." Merle growled lowly at him. I could imagine Merle's eyes squinting evily at Glenn. Glenn just kept eye contact with him. His face stern and rage filled.

"No." Glenn whisper spat at him. Standing his ground. Next thing, everything went mad. Merle pushed Glenn hard to the side. Glenn just grabbing onto Merle, trying to bring him back down. The two of them rolling down the stairs. Merle pinning Glenn to the ground. Knife held up above Glenn's head. Merle's hand grasping down on Glenn's neck.

"Merle get the fuck off him!" I shouted as I rushed to them. Merle then started to punch Glenn repeatedly in the face. Grabbing Merle, I tried to push him off. Maggie running over to us. That was when I felt it. A solid fist and a slight crunch as I felt blood run down the side of my mouth. He stopped. Looking up at me as I had just gotten punched in the face by him.

A small cut on my cheek from his knife as he tried to push me away from him. Slashing it. Blood and a bruised face. Lovely. I was shocked. Holding onto my bleeding and painful cheek. "Holy shit." Andrea muttered as she looked at us wide eyed. "Fuck. Sam I'm sorry! I-I didn' mean ter! Please forgive me!" Merle begged and I just ran. Leaving everyone to go to my cell. Tears streaming down my face.

It hurt like a bitch. I didn't expect a man who would call me his sister do that. Hurt me. He may have been a pain in the ass but he was family to me too. Family should never hurt each other. Even though I felt like I hurt my sister emotionally and physically in a way. She died because of me. I kept being moved away from her. I deserved this...

* * *

"Sam!" I heard a pair of voices call for me. "Samantha!" Rick. "Sam!" Daryl. Running came towards me as they reached my cell. I was crawled into a ball in the corner of my cell. Knees pressed to my chest. Sobbing as I hid my face. My eyes were starting tears again as I heard them call. I was numb for a long time after the incident.

The running was now closer. A set of feet ran in. Stopping when they finally got into my room. Not close enough though. Hearing Rick's frantic calling of my name as I peeked through my fingers. Daryl was stood there. Rick reached me. Crouching to his knees as he tried to get my head out of my hands. "Sam. What did he do?!" Rick asked me as he lifted my face. Getting my hands away as he examined it.

Looking at the blood and slowly forming bruise on my cheek. "Shit. Fucking asshole." Rick growled as he called for Hershel. Daryl just stood there. Frozen. His body stiff, expression sad and progressively turning to a rage filled one. He was pissed and I could tell. Turning his back to us he walked to the door. "I'll deal with it." Daryl growled as he walked off.

I was sobbing. "Rick he- he hit me but...He didn't mean it Rick." I sobbed to him and he cradled my face. Brushing strands away from my face along with tears. "Shhh. It's alright. He ain't gunna touch ya again Sam. I promise no one will hurt you again. I promise." he comforted me as he hugged my head to his chest. Rocking us back and forth. Hershel coming in to clean up my cut and stitch it.

It was later and we were all calm now. Our group were all gathered down by the cells. Minus Merle. Stood around in a circle. Leaning against a wall, door or stood straight. "We're at war...with Woodburry," Rick told us. We all just stood there silent. Listening to his small speech. Daryl was stood opposite me. Eyes on Rick as he stood next to me. Carl leaning into my side.

"The Governor and I talked...He wants something. Something we can't give." he tells us and I frowned slightly. "What? The prison? Food? If it's that then let's give it him. End this." Dale asked sadly. Trying to give us a sight in keeping peace. "He wants Sam." Rick growled taking a step forwards.

My eyes widened. Why was I so surprised? I should have known. Yet I was still taken aback. "He ain't having her." Rick stated to the group as they all stayed silent. "Damn right he ain't." Daryl added his own thought as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. Nodding at Rick's statement.

"Wait. I have a say in this!" I state as I stood up for myself. For my thoughts. It was my life he wanted after all. "No you don'." Daryl growled at me. "Yes. I do!" I spat back at him. Shutting him up. "This is my life that he wants. Who are you guys to tell me not to do this. To go and offer myself to save you guys. You are my family..." I began and they all frowned at me.

"I'm not going to foolishly let you fight for my life. Hell...I'm suicidal half the time. Might as well just offer myself to do some sort of good. Make myself useful." I sighed out sadly. Meaning every word I meant. "You're not going and that's final. We need you here Sam. Like you said you're family. We aren't going to die just to save our lives." Rick commands to me.

"Hell it might not even work. He might come back asking for more." Glenn piped in. "No. It will. I started this. I have to end this!" I shouted at them. Angered that they were even thinking about risking their lives for me. "This is our only chance. Your only chance of survival. We can end this. Just hand me over." I begged them. Wishing they would listen my reasoning.

"We're not handing you over Sam. Not like some sort of toy...Some sort of PET." Rick spat at the mere thought of it. "Let me do this Rick. I've seen too many people die because of me. I'm not letting that happen to you guys!" I stated as I was about to rant. Daryl just rushed over to me. Grabbing me and pulling me outside. Not bothered by the fact I was actually having a discussion back there.

"Get the fuck off me Dixon!" I growled as I pulled my arm out of his grip. He spun around. Pulling my arm up so his face was close enough to mine. "Have ya lost yer god damned mind?!" he growled darkly at me. "No! Have you?!" I growled back. Venom in my voice as I thrashed. "Get off me Daryl! You know I don't like being man handled!" I spat at him and he let me go.

Pushing me back a bit. "Daryl I can save you guys. Let me be a fucking hero for once. You always save my ass. Let me save yours!" I shouted in a form of a beg. "Merle even knew I could save you guys. That I'm the pathetic one who is always getting into trouble. Needing you to save me. Let me do something useful for once!" I screamed desperate of him to listen to me.

He pulled me by my arms to him. Gripping me firmly as he glared into my eyes. This anger wasn't directed to me. Someone else and I could tell. "I'd rather die than let that asshole put his hands on ya." Daryl growled down at me. The way he was holding me and being possessive towards me was actually hot. Driving me off to another road as I thought about his anger. My own anger boiled in my veins as I snapped myself back into reality.

"You guys aren't safe while I'm alive, breathing and while the Governor still wants me dead!" I screamed at him. Thrashing in his grip. He shook me so I could focus back onto his blue eyes. "I don't fucking care what the Governor wants or what Merle says. Fuck them both. Ya not goin' nowhere!" he shouted back at me.

"It's my fucking decision and I'll do what I fucking want Daryl!" I shouted as I thrashed again. Trying to get my arms out of his grip. Thumping his chest as I tried to get him to let go. "Fuck you and your fucking decisions!" he screamed in my face. The vain in his neck popping out slightly. Out of nowhere I gathered enough strength to push him away.

My arms slipping out of his grasp. Setting me free and instinctively or out of the moment, I slapped his cheek. Hard. His head whipping to the side. "You fucking crazy bitch." he spat as we both looked at each other angered. Our chests heaving. Anger burning in our veins. That was when I felt something else course through my veins. Something more physical.

Rapidly, I strode towards him pulling him by the back of his neck. My fingers lacing through the hairs of his head. Crashing his lips to mine. Kissing his lips feverishly as he hesitated for a second. Untensing and following my rushed rhythm.

His lips not missing a beat as he cupped my face. Pulling me even closer to him. Facial hair tickling but was masked by the burning passion that was rising from within me. He was getting into is. One of his hands sliding down my spine. Placing it on the small of my back as he pulled me flush against him. Causing me to moan against his lips. The contact was sending me over the edge of going crazy.

My hands slowly slithering down his neck, nails scrapping it as it clawed down his back. Gripping onto his shirt as he had left his jacket inside. Better feel of his arms rippling with ever movement we made.

A small groan escaped his lips sending a shiver down my spine. Only to cause me to moan as he pushed us back. My back hitting the solid wall. Causing me to arch my back slightly. Daryl's tongue invading my mouth as he devoured it. Claiming it. Our hot breaths fanning each other's faces. Tongues swirling. Fighting for dominance.

His chest pressed against my own. Gripping his ass, I gave it a slight squeeze before I pushed him fully against me. His member poking my stomach as he moaned. Continuing his attack on my lips. Tongues moving against each other. "I missed you." Daryl mumbled against my lips.

My hands trailed back up to his hair, gripping it and pulling it to one side. Placing my mouth on his neck. Kissing, sucking, nipping and breathing my cool breath on it. Making him moan and tremble under my influence. Attacking his neck. "So much." Daryl added after he let me devour his neck.

Fed up with me controlling him, his finger laced through my hair and gripped it tightly. Dragging my head down to smash his lips against my own again. Pushing us to stand straight against the wall again. His lips moving feverishly needy against my own. Filled with lust. His hands let go of my hair, slipping them out and gliding them down my neck.

Caressing my sides. Fingertips grazing my covered nipples. Hands cupping the sides of my breasts. Feeling this going to far, I pushed him away instinctively and he stumbled slightly. Our eyes meeting. Chests heaving as we both tried to catch our breaths.

Regaining our thoughts away from our lusty haze. His pupils dilated, as he panted and his lips were swollen. He was kissed in a good way. When his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, I felt myself want to pull him to me again. Let him continue his magic that effected my body in delicious ways. We both probably looked wild as we both had messed hair and crazy looks in our eyes/faces.

Desire. Gathering strength, I walked away and didn't look at him. "Where ya goin?!" he called after me. Still trying to catch his breath a little. "Inside." I called after him. "Does this mean ya forgive me?!" he questioned me. "Nope!" I called back and I then heard him groan. Shutting the door as I got back inside. Heading to my cell to be alone. To decide what I had done and gather my thoughts to make a decision about what I was going to do...

* * *

I was minding my own business. Reading a book that I had secretly snatched from Woodbury. When Andrea, Michonne, Carol, Beth and Maggie all came in. Bright smiles on their faces. "What's going on? What's with the huge smiles?" I ask them curious. Sitting up from my bed, sitting indian style and hiding my book under my pillow.

They all just giggle. Andrea sat at the foot of my bed, smiling and her blue eyes bright. "So...How was it?" Andrea asked me expectantly. As if she was waiting for an answer. I just looked to them perplexed and completely confused by all of this. "What are you on about?" I questioned her in return.

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb with us." Carol said as she leaned against my wall. Smiling at me with a raised eyebrow. She was waiting for something too. They all were come to think of it. I just gave them a look of pure perplex-ion. "You guys made up quickly," Maggie said giving me a small nudge with her elbow.

"And the good type." Beth added with a giggle. I was absolutely dumbfounded. Had no clue as to what they were on about. Michonne placed her hand gently on my knee, making me look up at her. The smile she gave me was kind and genuine. "Just tell us." she asked me quietly. Barely above a whisper but I still caught it as it was soft and kind.

"I honestly have no clue what you guys are on about." I tell them my voice has never dripped with more honesty than now. They all laughed. The sound of it filled the room and possibly the whole cell block.

"In all the time I've known him, I've never seen Daryl pace and be so flustered!" Carol explained to me in some way. Did I really do that to him? "He just won't stand still!" Andrea added giggling at the end. "He would smile like an idiot when he thought we weren't looking," Maggie tells me with a bright smile. "It's true." Michonne confirmed.

"I don't know what you guys are on about," I tell them a flush of heat rising to my cheeks. Beth giggled. "You are clearly lying Sammy." she tells me with a bright smile plastered on her face. I laugh lightly at how pushy these women were. Trying to gain information from me in any way possible. They clearly weren't going to stop until they got some answers.

"All we did was argue, I slapped him and then we...uh...Kissed." I tell them. They all giggled at this. Andrea tapped my leg lightly. My eyes snapping to hers. Her eyebrows wiggling. "Maybe he likes that type of stuff." she suggested jokingly. This just made the women burst into a string of laughter.

"It looks like you've given him more than that by the way he's acting." Carol giggled out. Clutching to her stomach. This made me laugh. Did he really act so weirdly just from our kiss? "That was all that happened. I swear!" I laughed out feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. This was so embarrassing. He clearly was going to be mad at me later but he clearly loved my kissing skills.

"That boy gets happy just with you walking past him." Michonne joked causing all the women to laugh uncontrollably. Faces turning a light pink. We all quieted down as we heard footsteps coming. My heart thumping at the possibility of it being Daryl. Maybe hearing our conversation and was going to scream at me some more.

I was relieved when I saw it was Rick. "Hey ladies. Do you guys know why...Daryl is being so...Weird?" he asked us. Eyebrows knitting together in wonder and confusion. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks again. "Carl is...Concerned about him." Rick said a little awkwardly as he looked to us.

The girls suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Their faces turning all shades of red. Clutching to either their stomachs or sides. Rick looked to me curiously. "Anything I need ter know about?" he questioned me and I shook my head no. Rick nodded awkwardly. "Alright then." he said before he disappeared. Leaving me surrounded by a bunch of women who were about to explode from laughter.

Tears streaming down their faces, faces bright red, gulping and gasping for air. They were laughing messes. These women were going to get me into trouble. But with a shrug I joined them in their laughter, finding my time laughing enjoyable. Clearly Daryl was effected in some way by my kiss...

* * *

Waking up, I had my breakfast, a talk with Rick and we agreed I would go raiding. Except I would have to take someone. Rick decided for me and chose Daryl. As he said we were a 'good team'. Rolling my eyes, I got my stuff and headed outside. Daryl was waiting for me. Ignoring him, I kept walking to the car and got in. Daryl following me but he got in the drivers side.

Planting myself in shotgun. "I can't let ya go on yer own. Incase that prick the Governor finds ya and tries ter take ya. Incase ya get caught." Daryl informed me like I would give a fuck about that. Or about the fact the Governor was still out there and had it out for me. Daryl turn on the engine and we drove off.

"So...What was tha' kiss 'bout las' night?" he asks me not looking at me. Only giving me small glances from the corner of his eyes. "I guess it was heat of the moment. Seemed like the right thing to do. Don't worry though. That won't happen again." I tell him not looking at him or giving him any satisfaction of emotion in my voice or face.

"Ya know what? Keep ya goddamned self ter ya self. Don' need no fucking bitch tryin ter wind me up. Only ter leave me hangin'. Keep ya distance 'n I'll keep mine." Daryl growled. Going back to the cold and heartless dick he could be. "So keep yer han's, body, lips and emotions ter yaself." Daryl told me darkly.

"I ain't no ones bitch." he stated more to himself than what it was to me. "Wow. Kissing you really was a mistake." I remarked him of his stupid behavior. "Ya don' say?!" Daryl said in a voice laced with sarcasm. "You never fucking changed your sour attitude." I bit at him. Causing him to curl his upper lip in a disgusted expression.

"Yeah well ya never stopped bein' a fucking bitch who leads men on. Ya always leadin' men on attitude." Daryl growled knowing that would hurt me. "Yeah. Well at least I never fucking left!" I spat at him knowing that would hurt him just like he hurt me. He just huffed annoyed and I crossed my arms over my chest. Neither of us talking for the rest of the trip and supply run...

* * *

We were driving back. Neither of us still talking. Our boot was filled with stuff. Things. Things like ammo, gas, food and some clothes. I saw a figure in the distance, not paying a lot of attention towards the figure. Then I saw it turn. Waving it's arms begging for us to stop. This wasn't a walker. This was another survivor. Another person.

A backpack slung onto his shoulder. Waving frantically for us to stop as we got closer to him. "Daryl stop the car." I ordered to him. First time I spoke since our argument. He didn't listen to me. Kept driving. "Stop the car Daryl. Let this guy join us." I demand of him in an asking tone. "Jus' be another mouth ter feed." Daryl growled quietly.

We drove past the guy. My head turning to see the guy as he jumped on the spot. Begging. Then giving up and falling to the floor. "Daryl survivors have to look out for other survivors. If we don't then we are just as bad as the walkers...As the Governor." I added at the end. Daryl's eyes flashed to me then the guy we had passed.

"If we don't help him then we are the same as the Governor. So help me Daryl, I will not be compared to the Governor in that way. So stop the fucking car Daryl!" I screamed the last part at him. His foot slamming on the break. Our bodies flinging forward. Driving in reverse until we got to the guy. "If this guy's bit. Then it's on you." Daryl growled at me.

"You didn't think about me in-case I was bit. So give this guy a chance. Would you?" I asked of him as sweetly as I could. Still feeling a little bitter. The guy got into the car. Throwing his bag next to him as he sat at the back. Climbing in and put his seat-belt on.

"Get this straight buddy. Fuck with us and I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?" I asked him glaring at him as I turned my head to him. Eyes wide as he looked at me innocently. "I-I wouldn't do anything to get me into trouble Miss." he cried out defenselessly.

I just looked into his eyes. Searching to see if he was lying to me. He wasn't. Seemed honest enough. Moving my head back to the front as he relaxed in his seat. Relaxing and untensing my muscles as Daryl continued to drive. His body tense as I could sense him glaring daggers to the guy sat at the back.

"You guys are nice people. Thank you for picking me up back there...Thought you were going to leave me there." he said as he leaned closer to us. "My name is Bob Stookey." he said after a few minutes silence. "I was a medic for the U.S military before all this." he tells us. As if that would change the amount of trust we had for him right now. "Can I ask where we're going?" he asked softly.

Suddenly Daryl's face scrunched up in anger and strength. Slamming his foot onto the break. Halting the car to a skidding stop. The rubber screeching at the sound as it was at a stood still. Daryl suddenly whipped out his gun. Pointing it to Bob's head. Eyes filled with anger and distrust towards the new guy.

"D'ya work fer the Governor?" he asked Bob firmly. "No! I don't even know who you're talking about!" Bob begged. Fear in his eyes as he leaned as far away as possible. Back pushed against his seat as he held his hands up. Surrender. Quivering with fear. He was telling the truth. My eyes softened as I saw this exchange stay frozen.

Daryl's aim never lowered as he just stared at the guy. Bob's eyes filled with fear towards Daryl. His body trembling and breaths panting. "Daryl." I try to get his attention but he just got more tense. Jaw clenching. Eyes narrowed. Muscles of his arms flexing under his taught skin.

"Daryl." I whispered as I carefully and gently placed my hand onto his wrist. My skin contacting his, causing him to look at me. Eyes softening as I gave him a convincing look. A look to tell him that this guy was telling the truth. Pulling his aim to lower gently. He did so. His facial features softening under my touch. Turning his body towards the wheel again. Continuing with our journey.

I filled Bob with every information he needed. Bob just listened carefully and relaxed. Reaching the prison and members of the group closing and opening gates. They had fixed the gate by the time we had got back from hunting the other day. Without the help of me or Daryl. He drove up and parked. Getting out and shutting the doors.

Daryl was still tense. Slamming the door shut and stomping off. Gone to be alone most definitely. He would give Bob evil looks through the rear-view mirror. I noticed too how Bob would give me a once over. Eyes trailing up and down over my frame. This would make Daryl's muscles tense, clench and try to relax. Small, quiet growls escaping his mouth.

The group headed towards us. Rick stopping up front. Looking at me and then at Daryl's retreating form. "Who's this?" Rick asked looking at Bob. Rick's hands on his waist. This was his serious and concerned authoritative stance. When he was getting ready for a possible decision or argument.

"This is Bob." I tell the group and mostly Rick. "Hi." Bob said and then told them about what he was telling us. His past. "I mean no harm to you and your group." Bob tries to reason with Rick. "What did you say to my daughter?" Rick asked him. Stepping a little closer. There was silence. "Same thing I'm telling you." Bob asked. Possibly thinking that I wasn't her. That he was talking to someone completely different.

"Is this true?" Rick looked to me. His eyes soft yet stern. "Yeah. It is." I state as I walked closer to them. "Would you mind me having a moment with Sam?" he asked more as a statement. Pulling me by my hand away from the group as they asked more questions to Bob. Trying to get to know him.

"I don't trust this guy Sam. There's somethin' off about him." Rick said as he looked in the distance. Possibly to Bob. "Rick. We asked him questions. If he knew the Governor. Doesn't even know the guy existed in this world. I know when someone is honest Rick. He is." I tell him staring into his eyes. Hoping he would listen to my reasoning.

We started at each other. His eyes searching. Examining every inch of my face and gazing into my eyes. Possibly looking for my honesty. When he did he nodded slowly. "Now...I'm going to make Bob feel like home." I say as I leaned over to Rick and gave him a delicate kiss on the cheek. Heading back to the group and convincing Bob to follow me to the cell.

Fixing his cell and getting him settled. We had all of his things ready and set out for him to keep his belongings. Showed him around the cell block and then back to his cell. Waving my arms out, then letting them flop back to my sides. Both of us walking into his cell. He was stood by the door way. I was next to his bed.

"Here's your room." I tell him with a little smile. "I hope you like your stay here." I add after and began to move. He stopped me, rushing towards me and pushing me against a wall. Our faces inches apart. His breath fanning my face. What is with all these guys wanting me? I don't want to be man handled. Never mind get fucking cornered against a wall.

Without warning his hands were at either side of my head. Palms against the wall. My hands were itching their way towards my knife. Suddenly without me having any time to process what was going on, he kissed me. Lips crashing against mine. Making me feel like being sick.

Placing my hands against his chest, pushing him forcefully away from me. "Back off Bob." I said sternly. "Why?" he asked cornering me again. My face looking away. His hand cupped my face, his hand making a 'V' on my chin and jaw. Turning me to look at him. "Back off!" I growled at him. I began to push him again but he forced himself on me again. His lips enveloping my own disgustingly.

I pushed, whimpered and shoved, about to kick when I sensed we weren't alone. "Back the fuck off!" I heard a familiar voice growl protectively. Causing Bob to push himself away from me. I shoved him to stand as far away from me as possibly. Trying to fix my thoughts and process what the hell just happened. Daryl just rushed forward. Getting in Bob's face.

Fisting Bob's shirt in his hands. Pressing his forehead against Bob as he snarled at him. Bob shying away scared from Daryl's threatening look. "Give me one fuckin' reason not ter stomp yer ass. One fuckin' reason asshole." Daryl spat at him. His voice dark with anger. This made me feel hot. Daryl was sexy trying to protect me from pricks like him. His animalistic side driving me wild. Yet, I saw the fear in Bob's eyes.

Pushing Daryl by his chest and my other hand doing the same to Bob. Splitting them to keep away from each other. "Daryl thank you but back the fuck off!" I snapped at him. "I'm not yours to protect Daryl! Not ever since you left!" I shouted at him pissed. Growling he gave me a death glare. Turning his back on us and stormed away from the cell. Leaving me and Bob there.

"Don' fuckin' understand women." Daryl spat as he stomped down the stairs. Rolling my eyes at where he once stood. Fucking douche. "Sam I...I'm sorry." Bob begged quietly. Frightened. "Just don't do it again. I'm not yours or anyone's to have. I have a family to protect and I'm not going to let guys get in the way of that." I tell him sternly. Being serious about this. Nodding, I gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath. Walking out and going to my cell...

* * *

We were all sat by a campfire. Silent as we ate. The only sound was our chewing, sounds of nature, sounds of walkers and the crackling of the fire. Everyone was sat calmly. No Merle or Bob to be found. Only the rest of our group. Even baby Judy. I was feeding her and everyone was just watching us. Daryl walked over to Rick, whispering something in his ear.

Rick nodded and said "Just one though." This caused for Daryl to nod and walk off. Leaving us as he headed towards the office. After a few minutes, I then heard a song from the cd of Coldplay. 'Don't Let It Break Your Heart.' The song echoed around the speakers left that weren't shot. Rick taking Judy from me gently. Sophia got up giggling. Enjoying the sound of the music enveloping the night air.

Sophia pulling me up to my feet. Getting me to dance with her. Both of us laughing as a couple of others from the group got up. Enjoying our time and just living in the moment. Rick smiling as Carl soon joined with us. Doing air guitars, jumping around and swinging our arms. Having fun.

Daryl then came up to us as the song finally finished. I could sense that while in the office he was watching us out of the window. Drawing the curtains to see us better. He stepped out and headed towards a now sitting Maggie. Beth close to her. Handing Maggie the guitar we had found. He whispered to the both of the girls. They nodded, smiling.

Eventually everyone sat back down. Some of them were now calmly sitting down and finishing their food. When I heard the strings be lightly strummed, I tensed a little. Knowing this song and what it meant. Daryl took a swig of what looked to be alcohol. Gaining some sort of strength. Standing up to walk over to me. Holding his hand out to me. He was looking at me then his eyes flashed for a second behind me.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Everyone looked at me. Surprised he was showing me this kind of attention. Being a gentleman. Deliberating for a second, I nodded and whispered a quiet yes. Taking his hand gently. The feeling of his warmth sent a shiver down my spine. We walked away from the group a little.

To be in the 'dancing' spot. I then noticed who he was looking at. Who was behind me. Rick. Judith in his arms. He smiled at me softly as Daryl held one of my hands. His other on the small of my back. Pulling me flush against him. Beth softly singing 'Let Her Go' by passenger. Her voice sweet and innocent as the music invaded our ears. A sweet melody.

The lyrics are what struck me. Especially when Daryl would softly sing it. His eyes boaring into mine. The rest of our group would either watch us or Beth and Maggie. Mostly us. Smiling at us. We just ignored them. Daryl's eyes intense as he would whisper the lyrics. A sad tone in his voice. Placing my arms around his neck and shoulders. Hiding my face in his neck. Pulling him close to me.

Arms wrapping around my waist as there was no gap between us. Just us in our little world. Our little bubble. Just us. Nothing else mattered. Not while I was in his arms like this. A man that showed rarely any affection was performing one of the most romantic things to do. Something I didn't expect. Especially not from Daryl Dixon.

Pulling away, the song slowed down. Signaling it was coming to a stop. Daryl's blue eyes sparking in the dimn light. Soft and kind. My breath hitched. Too afraid to say a word. Stunned as I looked into his crystal blues. My heart beating with pain and rapid speed. Pure shock. Cast under his spell.

We fully parted. Bodies not touching. He shoved his hands into his front pockets. Awkward. "Thank you." I whispered to him softly. Looking up at him from under my lashes. Afraid to hear what he would say next. "Yeah. No problem." he answered. Walking off and I just moved to my seat. Next to Carl. This was now my usual place. As he would insist.

He laid his head against my arm. This made me move it so he could lean his body into my side. Curling my arm around him. Holding him close to me. "Sammy?" he called me looking up at me. Expression soft and innocent. "Yeah?" I asked him in return. "Can we...Uh...go and talk somewhere privately?" he asks me shyly. "Sure thing bud." I tell him and gave him a genuine smile.

Getting up, he stood to his feet but I quickly pulled him. Hanging him on my back. Giving him a piggy back ride. He giggled sweetly as I walked us to somewhere more private. Quiet. He slid off my back and I pulled two chairs from the side. So we could talk and sit as we did so.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him and he looked down sadly. His hat covered his face slightly. Too big for his head but it suited him. "What happened the other night?" he asked me looking up at me. Eyes sad. Oh...

"I wasn't thinking clearly." I tell him sadly. "You were suicidal?" It was more of a statement than an actual question. His eyes squinting slightly at me. "I-...I was. I didn't mean it though. It was by an accident. Like I said I wasn't thinking clearly. I was acting out of just pure anger, sadness and discomfort." I tell him trying to make him see.

"Carl...I've lost more people than I can count. People who meant the world to me. Gave me purpose. To live. To keep fighting. I went somewhere dark when my sister died. Even when my parents died. Life before all this wasn't easy either." I tell him and he frowned at me sadly. He knew what it was like to lose someone. Just not the way I did.

"Sam...Please don't be suicidal anymore. Don't leave us." he said in a begging voice. He was asking me in a pained voice. Clearly he was trying to convince me to not act stupidly. "You're family now. To us at least. We care. Fight for us. For dad. Judy...Me." Carl said his voice sad as he looked at me sincerly.

"You are my big sister Sam. I don't want to lose you either." he tells me with a slight frown. His eyes darkening with sadness. This pulled at my heart strings. I was going to fight. For this kid atleast. He needed me. Possibly the most. His father was falling to pieces. The boy just wanted someone to look out for him. To guide him. Someone to rely on.

Smiling, I leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. Making sure it convicted the love I had for him. He was my brother too. I needed him. To keep him safe. "I'm going to protect you Carl. No matter what. I promise." I start.

"Now about leaving you...There aren't any promises there." I tell him and his eyes widened. His posture snapping to a straight one. "You're not telling me your going to go to that Gover-" he started. "Shhh." I hushed him softly. Giving him a sad smile.

"Carl. You didn't let me finish." I tell him and he looks down at his hands in his lap sadly. "I'm not leaving you by choice. Sooner or later...I'm going to die Carl. We all will. During the mean time...I'll always have your back. You can rely on me to be there for you Carl." I tell him and he smiles up at me. Knowing I was being honest about this.

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. I'll protect you at all cost. I can't lose you...You're like the brother I never had." I tell him and he smiles at me brightly. Pulling him into a hug, his hat fell off and I giggled. Kissing the top of his bare head. His small arms wrapping around me tightly...

* * *

I was in my cell. Judith had woken up. Crying. Giving Beth a break, I got up and tended to the irritated baby. Feeding her. Sitting on my bed and lulling her back to sleep. She sucked oftly on her bottle. I then heard footsteps come towards my cell. Worried but relaxed when I saw it was Merle.

He was bruised up. Badly. His face the most damaged feature. A couple of cuts showing also. He was pretty fucked up. "What happened?" I asked him whispering. Eyes wide. He leaned against my door frame for a moment. Staring down at me and the baby in my arms. Coming in to sit down opposite me. The chair Daryl would sit in to baby sit me.

"Daryl's what happen'. Shoulda figured as much. 'Specailly since I hurt ya pretty face." Merle growled lightly. "What?! Daryl did that?!" I asked him in a whispered shocked shout. "Yeah. Tha' boys fallin for ya like a tun 'a bricks." Merle started. He swiped at the bottom of his nose. Looking me dead in the eyes.

"I mean...Tha boy practically came back jus' for ya." he tells me. This reason was always repeated. "Gave me a god damned shiner jus for ya." Merle growled out huskily. Clearly angry by his brother. "Language!" I hissed at him quietly. Looking at Judith in my arms. Not wanting to wake the others. He didn't answer. Just shrugged it off.

"Ya know...I've been thinkin'. It's our turn ter do somethin'. 'N ya know exactly what I'm on 'bout." he tells me and I could tell what he was refering to. Gulping as I met with his blue eyes. "It's tha only way ter protect the group sis. We have ter go. Protect Daryl...Carl...Rick...Judith." the last one made my eyes flash back down to the girl in my arms.

Vulnerable. Safe here. Innocent. Defenceless. Peaceful face as her eyes were shut. Drinking from her bottle. "Ya need ter sacrafice yaself fer the safety of others sis." he states and I frowned. Looking down at the baby again. "I can't leave Merle. Can't leave them." I tell him and he just chuckles evily.

"I can't let them die either." I flashed at him before he could say something to tick me off. "Not because of me." I tell him and he knew I was serious about this. "Then let's go. We can end this...Together." he tells me and I just search for an answer in his eyes. For honesty...

* * *

**NPOV**

Daryl woke up with a jolt. His body gasping for air. He looked around frantically. Grabbing his crossbow and searching the cells. People still sleeping. Yet no Merle or Sam. Hoping his dream wasn't real. Wasn't true. "Sam!" he whisper shouted. Calling for the girl who would haunt his every thought.

Rushing around looking for either one of them. Merle or Sam. Neither of them could be found. Not in their cells. Not outside. Nowhere. Vanished. He ran back to his perch. Eyes landing on a piece of paper by where he slept. Picking it up to read it.

**Daryl,**

**If I don't make it back...I'm sorry. I've never wanted to tell you like this but...I love you. I loved every moment with you. You are an amazing man. Strong, honest, loyal and just a survivor badass. You've protected me and saved me time and time again. This time, it's my turn. So let me.**

**Governor wants me. Let him have me. I'd rather die 100 times than see you and my family die. Especially because of me. I'll be fine during the journey. Merle is taking me. Until then, I want you to know that he will come back. You guys can sort things out. If I'm dead and we didn't kill the Governor before he could kill me...then I want you to forgive and forget me.**

**If I come back, I hope you can forgive me but understand. Doubt I'll be back alive. At least you'll have Merle. He cares about you. Don't lose him. Especially not over my death. I'm not special. Just looking out for others. Like Shane said...I've got death written over me. What I wouldn't do to start things over. To fix things...**

**I can't though. Look after yourself. Carl. Rick. Merle. Judith. The others. For me. Please?**

**I love you.**

**Sam.**

Ripping it up to shred with anger. Daryl threw it to the floor. Letting the strips of paper fall to the floor. Storming out rapidly from the room. Never looking back...

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have some reviews? Question to end with:**

**Who else misses the walking dead?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
